Unexpected Love
by GVLuver
Summary: Two very different people will be thrown together unknowingly. Will a bond be formed, or will the lives around them be forever changed. *COMPLETE* Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z. This is just my imagination running wild!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

There were people all around. She couldn't believe that so many showed up. She felt a little embarrassed, her cheeks turning red. She had trained for this but she hadn't realized that she was going to be the only female there! She looked at the other fighters. They were pretty big! She brought her gaze back to her friends. Goku and Vegeta stood beside her, cool as could be. She's standing here with her palms sweating! This is her first tournament, and Goku said she had nothing to worry about. But she was still nervous. She wasn't precisely worried about the other fighters she didn't know. She was worried about having to go against Goku or Vegeta! She looked at them again, her brows furrowed. Goku smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Vegeta just looked at her, giving his own little smile of encouragement. She smiled back, giving a nervous laugh. She rubbed her palms down her sides. She walked up to the box when they called out her name, and drew a ball. Number eleven. She looked at the number twelve spot. Vegeta! She had to fight Vegeta! She made a sound in the back of her throat, and swallowed. She turned back to Vegeta. He gave her a thumbs up. Then smiled. She made her way over to them.

"I have to fight you, Vegeta."

Goku clapped her on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Vegeta watched her for a moment, and then said, "At least you're a worthy opponent. Unlike most of these idiots."

They both looked at the other fighters milling around the stadium. Most of them were just standing around, but others were acting pretty stupid. Both Marie and Vegeta gave a disgusting look when they saw a blonde pick his nose, and another pulled out a wedgy. Then they looked at each other, nodding.

"Your right," Marie said, watching as Goku went up to draw a number ball.

"Hey, I've got number three!" He said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Marie smiled at his enthusiasm. Then the announcer came on the speaker, announcing that all fighters had to move to the waiting room as they prepared for fighting. She gave a sigh as she sat down. Vegeta stood off to the side, arms folded, waiting. Goku made his way towards the food bar, already filling a second plate. Marie shook her head as he offered some to her. He sat down next to her, chomping away. She glanced over at Vegeta. He had his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt her gaze on him. He gave a two-finger salute and she looked away, heat creeping up her neck, making her cheeks burn. She didn't know why she felt so unsure and weird every time she was around him. She folded her hands together, and watched as the first two fighters made their way to the arena. Then something else caught her attention. A group of fighters were off to her right, engaged in an argument. Then one of them turned towards her, giving her a nasty sneer. She narrowed her eyes, and her lips twisted. She made her way over towards the group. They became quiet when they realized she was coming over. Marie folded her arms.

"Something you want to tell me guys?"

Some of them started snickering and laughing. Then one piped up, looking very much like the ringleader of the group.

"Well," he started.

He looked back at his friends, grinning. Then he turned back to her.

"Well, we were just discussing how pathetic it was that you're the only woman here, and not only that! You also got put fighting the shortest of all of us."

The man gave a bark of laughter as her cheeks turned red. Then he smirked, focusing his eyes behind her. She turned around to see Vegeta standing behind her, arms unfolded and fists clenched. She sighed. Here we go, she thought. Vegeta's mouth twisted, and he moved forward until he was within hair breaths away from the man who had just criticized him. Marie shook her head.

"You really shouldn't have made fun of his height."

She crossed her arms. The man's smile faded.

"I'm not mad about them making fun of my height. I could care less."

Her mouth fell open. Vegeta glanced at her.

"I'm mad about them talking about you."

Marie's eyebrows shot up. As did Goku's. He stopped his eating and came over to stand beside Marie. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't spare a glance at Goku. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. The man's friends scattered as Vegeta lifted the man off of the floor. The man looked terrified now and stared waving his hands around.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry."

Vegeta rolled his upper lip and pointed the man at Marie.

"Not to me, you fool. To her."

The man raised his hands again.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

Vegeta let out a grunt and dropped the man in a scampering heap on the floor. The human crawled away, watching over his shoulder to make sure Vegeta didn't hurt him. He gave a sigh of relief and left the room. Goku and Marie watched the man go, and then both turned back to Vegeta.

"What was that all about?" They both asked in unison.

Vegeta folded his arms and sent them a blank stare.

"He should learn to keep his mouth shut."

With that he stalked back over to his corner, leaning back, propping his foot against the wall. He shut his eyes. Marie and Goku looked at each other, and scratched their heads, confused. Then Marie shrugged and sat back down again. Vegeta watched her through the slits of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The announcer came on the speaker in the waiting room, announcing that fighters 11 and 12 were up. Some fighters started snickering, but became quiet when Vegeta passed them. They started whispering amongst themselves, and Marie's cheeks turned red. Vegeta just stared straight ahead. They made their way up the arena steps as they were announced to the crowd. The drum roll and then the bong announced the beginning of the fight. Vegeta stayed in his usual stance, arms folded and legs shoulder width apart. Marie got into horse stance, arms at her sides, fists facing up, legs slightly bent. They both watched each other as the crowd chanted. Then Vegeta smirked and unfolded his arms. Marie watched him, eyes narrowed. Then he flew towards her, lifting off the ground with a boost of energy. She watched, already anticipating his next move. He was still smiling as she blocked his punch, and gave one of her own. He flew back a little, then waited for her to attack him. She didn't disappoint him. They both clashed, Vegeta still wearing his little smirk. Fists and legs went flying. Then they locked hands, using their power and energy to best the other. The arena floor started coming apart, piece by piece, as they continued to increase their power. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not letting go." Vegeta said, letting out another blast of energy.

Marie smiled. "Neither am I." She said, doing the same.

Both of their pride at stake, neither gave in or relented, oblivious that they were tearing the battle ring up. Then they both blasted at each other, finally separating. Vegeta held out a hand, dissolving her blast. She moved slightly, easily avoiding his. They stood there, staring at one another. Goku watched, his arms folded, his eyebrows narrowed, deep in thought. Marie sighed.

"This battle will never be finished, unless one of us gives up. And I know you Vegeta, you will not do that." Marie smirked. "But neither will I."

Vegeta nodded.

"Then what do you propose?" he asked, folding his arms.

Marie thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"Why don't we declare a draw, then go train!?"

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up. "A draw? Train?"

"Yes, we will never finish this fight, so neither of us is going to win. And since that's the case, why don't we use this time to train?"

Vegeta grinned at her. "Fine."

He lowered himself to the ground, and made his way towards the judges. They raised their eyebrows, clearly shocked. He turned and flew back over to Marie, ignoring the judges questions.

"Ready?" Marie nodded.

They flew off, listening as the shocked announcer called their draw, and departure. Goku watched them leave, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Dende, now the watcher and protector of earth, looked up and smiled as Vegeta and Marie landed. He stood and made his way over to the fighters.

"Hello, nice to see you two."

Vegeta gave a nod, and Marie waved.

"We're going to use the time chamber to train Dende." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Marie rolled her eyes.

"MAY we use the time chamber to train, Dende?"

Vegeta gave Marie a look. She sent one right back to him.

"Well, you need to learn to be nice once in awhile, Vegeta. Not everything is handed to you." Vegeta frowned, then looked back at Dende, grinding his teeth.

Dende looked from one to the other, trying not to laugh. He could clearly tell that Vegeta liked Marie. But did Marie like Vegeta? He pondered this question as he nodded, giving them permission to use the time chamber. He also reminded them of the one-year limit. Vegeta grunted. Marie shot him another look, then nodded at Dende.

"We remember Dende, thanks."

They made their way into the chamber, closing the door behind them. Dende stared at the door, then looked towards Goku, who had just landed.

"They're already in there Dende?" Goku asked.

Dende nodded. Goku smiled and slapped him on the back.

"It's going to be very interesting to see what comes out of this. Isn't it Goku." Goku smiled in answer.

They made their way towards Dende's quarters. Goku paused and looked towards the time chamber. Then he smiled. This is really going to be interesting to see what develops, he thought, turning and walking in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vegeta turned around as the door closed behind them. He smiled, then cleared his throat when Marie looked up. She shot him a confused look.

"What's the matter Vegeta?"

Vegeta was silent a moment before he responded.

"Nothing. Let's train!"

He flew over towards the white expansion beyond the living quarters. Marie paused, unsure as to whether or not to even step onto it. Vegeta turned around.

"What's the matter?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Marie hesitated, then flew up to where Vegeta was floating.

"Nothing."

Vegeta nodded, then powered up. He got into horse stance, as did Marie.

He smirked. "Let's Go!"

* * *

Goku picked up another drumstick and bit into it, as he looked at the clock. It's 5:00 p.m. already! He thought, surprised that the time went by so quickly. He looked up as Dende came over to him.

"Some more, Goku?" The saiyan nodded.

Dende poured the rest of the soup into the bowl.

"There, that's the rest of it."

Goku smiled. "Thanks Dende!"

He paused, hand and spoon halfway to his mouth. Dende raised a brow in question.

"Piccolo's on his way."

The guardian smiled. Now that's a Namekian fighter! He thought, clearly pleased. He turned as Piccolo landed. He walked over to Goku and Dende. He looked at Goku, a question in his gaze. Goku responded with a smile.

"They're both in the hyperbolic time chamber, training."

Piccolo smirked, clearly not believing that "training" is all that they were doing. He unfolded his arms.

"So what do you think will come out of this, Goku?"

Goku scratched the back of his head, and smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Marie came out pregnant, or already has a child!"

Piccolo and Dende nodded, agreeing with Goku's point of view. All three thought it was a definant possibility.

"But you never know," Goku started, "you know how stubborn they both can be!"

Piccolo studied him for a moment. "Goku, don't you realize they'll be in there, together, for a whole year. You're not there to distract them, and neither am I. So you know the possibilities."

Goku became serious, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. He looked at the namek.

"Your right."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marie shrieked when she saw Vegeta standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Get Out!"

Vegeta came out of his shock with a shake of his head. Then he let his eyes roam down, clearly liking what he saw from the look on his face. Marie reached over and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself as her cheeks started to flame. She opened her mouth to shout again.

"I heard you the first time." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Marie didn't think it was possible, but her cheeks began to burn more. Vegeta let his eyes roam slowly down the length of her again, all the way to her toes. Then he met her gaze with a heated one of his own. He grabbed the doorknob.

"Tell me when you're finished." He said, closing the door with a soft click.

Marie stood there for a moment, then sank slowly onto the toilet seat. What in the world just happened? Her eyebrows furrowed. She fanned herself, remembering the way Vegeta had looked at her. That passion! That heat that practically shouted at her when he had met her gaze! It was like he wanted to devour her! Her insides quivered, and her legs became weak again. She shivered. Nobodies ever looked at her like that before! Marie looked at the door, and gulped. She stood and made her way towards it. When she made sure it was locked and there was no way he could get in, she hesitated a moment before dropping her towel. She sighed as she slipped a foot into the tub. She sank to her neck in delicious, hot water. She sighed again, letting her mind drift.

* * *

Vegeta groaned and rolled over for the second time. He just couldn't get the image of Marie out of his mind. Those supple breast, the nice shape of her body...he squirmed and adjusted his boxers. He gave another groan and rolled onto his back. He rubbed a hand over his face, and then sat up. He might as well train. Cause he sure as hell wasn't going to get any sleep tonight!

* * *

****

A/N: Please hang with it. It gets better! Promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I watched Vegeta walk into the little kitchen off the sleeping area in the Time Chamber. Blushing, I turned, opening the oven and checking the huge chicken, pouring some of the fat back onto the top, browning the skin. I heard Vegeta sniff the air.

"What are you cooking?" he demanded, listening as he slid a chair out from the table. It squeaked as he sat. Taking a deep breath, trying to mask my uneasiness, I turned and glanced at him. He was watching me. I blushed a second time, watching as his mouth slid into a smirk.

"What?" I demanded.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You act like a man's never seen you naked before!"

I slid my eyes away, not saying anything. I turned back to the counter, trying to make it look like I was busy so he would leave. No such luck. I heard the chair be pushed back, footsteps softly sounding against the tile, sensing as Vegeta stopped behind me.

"Marie," he said softly.

I froze, closing my eyes and scrunching my shoulder's up. _Please leave! Please leave!_ He grabbed my arm gently and turned me around.

"Just leave it alone, okay." I stared at the floor. He put his finger under my chin, lifting my face until I was staring in his eyes. He studied me for a moment.

"Are you..." he began. A muscle ticked in his jaw. "You've never mated," Vegeta stated, letting his hand fall to his side. I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, what of it!? It's not like it's a crime or anything!" I felt like dying.

"I thought-"

"Would you leave it alone!" I went around him, wiping the table before walking quickly toward the doorway.

"You can finish dinner!" I stated loudly, throwing him the hand towel and escaping into the vast whiteness in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you suppose is happening in there?"

Goku and Piccolo gazed at the entrance to the time chamber. The namek grunted, crossing his arms before walking to the edge of Dende's lookout. Goku walked over a moment later, yapping away.

"I bet they're hitting it off! Man! What if Marie does come out with a baby? Wouldn't that be wild! I wander how strong they each will be. I can't wait for them to exit. I would love to-"

"Quiet!" Piccolo gritted his teeth, trying to get a sense of the power spike he felt a minute ago. Goku fell silent behind him. They both turned in surprise when they felt two energies emerging.

"I guess they're finished," Piccolo stated quietly. They moved closer, watching as a crack of light shined through as the door slowly opened, stopping for a moment, then swinging slowly out. A foot appeared, trailing up as the figure stepped closer to the entrance, the tattered remains of the blue training suit fluttering as they moved. The outline of a person's face appeared, slowly coming into focus as Vegeta stepped outside the chamber.

"Wow Vegeta! You seem much stronger! That training seemed to do you good, I bet-" Goku stopped talking. They all turned to face the door as another person stepped out, the suit in the same state as Vegeta's, hair swinging down her back, stopping just past her hips. Marie stepped out, a grim expression on her face.

Piccolo started. _That's the energy spike I felt! What the hell!?_

Both saiyans were silent. Vegeta kept his back to her, while Goku openly stared. "Wow," he breathed, then gave a short laugh. "You've gotten so much stronger! That is awesome!" Marie didn't say anything. A tense silence passed between them, before Marie stepped forward. She stopped even with Vegeta.

"I gotta go," she stated softly, shooting a glance at Vegeta, frowning, before blasting off.

"Hey!" Goku shouted, watching as she disappeared out of sight.

"Leave her be." They both turned towards Vegeta. He stood there for a moment, glaring at them, before he too blasted off.

Piccolo and Goku were silent for a moment. "What the hell was that about!?" the saiyan asked, turning to look at the namekian fighter.

"I don't know Goku," Piccolo said softly. _But I intend to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bulma and Yamcha slowed the car as they got closer to the front door of Capsule Corporation. They both gazed in confusion for a moment, bringing the vehicle to a stop, neither one getting out.

"Who is that?" Yamcha asked softly. Bulma shook her head, studying the woman for a few minutes. They both stared out the windshield. She gasped a moment later.

"That's Marie!" Bulma quickly opened the door, walking around the car towards the girl.

Yamcha got out a little slower. _Is that her energy I'm sensing!?_ He gazed warily at Marie, watching as her face never faltered as Bulma gave her a hug, a frown seemed to be permanent on her face. _It can't be! _

"Oh man! I didn't even recognize you Marie! How did you change so much?" Bulma asked, studying the woman's face.

A muscle seemed to tick in the girl's jaw. "I trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Her voice was quiet.

"With who!?" Yamcha asked, stepping up and resting his arm across his wife's shoulder's. "Goku?"

Marie's mouth thinned for a moment. "Vegeta."

Both of them stared at her, opened mouth. _And you didn't end up pregnant?_ Bulma quickly looked down at the woman's stomach. Flat as a board. Her gaze shot back up, looking at Marie's eyes. They were hard, a steely blue that wouldn't melt butter. _What happened to her?_ She thought, watching as Marie met her eyes, the blue's of her irises shining coldly, her face impassive.

"Can you tell us about it?" Yamcha asked, seeming oblivious to the young warriors cold gaze. Silence.

"No."

They both glanced back at each other as Marie turned and headed for the back of the house, where the training room was located. They watched her disappear around the corner.

"Something weird is going on," Yamcha stated, grabbing the bags from the trunk before going through the front door. Bulma slowly turned, reaching for the last of their purchases, shooting another glance towards where Marie disappeared. _You got that right!_ _But what!?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bulma paused briefly before entering the kitchen. Marie sat at the table, twirling a cup between her hands, her gaze never moving from the motion. Bulma got a box of cereal down from the cupboard, sneaking glances at the girl. She sat at the table a moment later, studying Marie's bent head. She never looked up. Yamcha walked in, shooting Bulma a glance. Bulma shook her head, her gaze returning to Marie as she lifted a spoon to her lips. Nobody spoke. The only sound in the room was the scrape of a spoon and the rattling of a cereal box. They both jumped ten minutes later as Marie shot to her feet, letting the cup she was twirling fall on its side, rolling before coming to rest dangerously close to the edge of the table.

"I gotta go." Nobody got a chance to say anything as she disappeared.

A minute later Goku appeared, Vegeta following close behind. His eyes widened at the unease his saw in his friends gaze.

"What's wrong!?" Goku looked from one face to the other.

"That's what we'd like to know!" Bulma said, settling her gaze on Vegeta. "Marie just shot out of here, giving no one hardly any warning. Kind of scared us, to tell you the truth." Goku and Yamcha looked at Vegeta.

He pressed his lips into a thin line. A muscle worked in his jaw as he turned and left, not saying a word.

"What the hell is going on with those two!" Bulma screeched, "They've been acting weird since they came back!"

Goku frowned.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled, jogging towards the other saiyan as he headed towards the gravity room. "Wait up!"

Vegeta continued walking, not stopping even when Goku met up with him, matching his step until they got to the pod. The saiyan prince walked up the steps, Goku right behind him. He walked to the panel in the center of the room, ignoring Goku as he punched a few buttons, bringing the gravity to the desired level, grunting as it slowly descended on the fighters.

"Vegeta," Goku said, watching Vegeta's face. "Can you tell me whats going on between you and Marie?"

The man ignored him.

He watched as Vegeta closed his eyes, a few moments passing before he opened them, powering up. He did the same. They flew up into the air, Vegeta's mind seeming far away, Goku watching his face.

"Vegeta-"

"No," The prince said softly.

"Come on!" Goku crossed his arms. "You both have been acting weird since you got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! I mean, what gives!"

"That's none of your business!"

Vegeta held out his hand, a ball of energy forming in his palm. He bounced it a little, much like a baseball, before yanking his arm back and throwing it. Goku reflected it, looking at the man he considered to be a friend.

"Look Vegeta. If it's personal, then yeah, I have no right to know. But you both have been acting weird around all of us! You both are my friends, and I'm concerned." He watched as Vegeta shot him a grim look, his mouth thinning and his hands clenching. It was silent for a moment.

"It's personal," Vegeta stated, throwing his arm back and letting out another blast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were all standing out on the patio, waiting for the burgers to fry on the grill, when Marie showed up. She landed softly, barely glancing towards them as her gaze moved around the property. She started walking towards them after a moment, but stopped short, five feet away, when Vegeta walked through the glass door. They heard her whisper "shit" before blasting off, the napkins sitting on the table blowing everywhere, the glasses rattling. Everyone's gaze shot from her to Vegeta, watching as his face darkened for a moment before he too blasted off, following Marie's trail.

Everyone was silent.

"Okay! Did they have sex, or what!?" Yamcha asked, chuckling.

Goku jumped up, and everyone turned a surprised look towards him. "Where are you going?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Are you crazy! I'm not gonna miss this!" he said, following where the other saiyan disappeared to. They all looked at each other for a moment, before Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan jumped up, following Goku.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Yamcha asked. They all gazed down at the rocky terrain below, watching Vegeta and Marie. The two warriors stood inches apart, seeming to be in a heated discussion.

"No," Gohan answered, "It's too bad Piccolo isn't here."

Yamcha looked up. "Oh yeah! He can hear everything for miles, can't he." Gohan nodded.

"I'm here."

They all turned, watching as Piccolo lowered towards them. "Can you hear what they're saying Piccolo?" Gohan asked, watching the namek cross his arms. A tick started in his jaw.

"Yes," he said, his voice low.

"Well, what are they saying!" Yamcha demanded loudly.

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you!" Piccolo stated angrily, glaring at the idiot.

They all turned in time to see Vegeta and Marie shoot up into the air, going the opposite direction. They watched as Vegeta stopped suddenly, facing them, before a fireball was hurled at them. The fighters' all jumped out of the way. They looked up. The two were gone.

* * *

She landed beside the river, the trees encasing the small clearing before thinning at the waterfall. She watched as the fish jumped, splashing before sinking back into the body of water. Vegeta landed a few feet away. She felt his gaze studying her before slowly walking up behind her. He layed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please Marie," he whispered, his breath fanning the hair beside her ear.

She shrugged him off, strolling away from him towards the rocks encasing the falls. Wind rushed up towards her as she gazed down at the cascading water, drops of wetness hung in the air as the falls splashed against the rocks, the crashing sound almost deafening.

She heard him say her name above the noise, turning to watch him as he walked towards her, the wind whipping his hair further back from his face, making his widows' peak more prominent. He reached up and gently cupped her face for a moment, before letting his hand drop back to his side. He jerked his head, asking her to follow him, away from the powerful rush of water. He stopped at a boulder not five feet from the river, leaning back against it and studying her. She tensed.

"Marie," he began softly, loosely crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to talk about-"

"NO"

"But-"

"NO!" She balled her hands up into fists. "I don't want to talk about it! Ever!"

He was silent for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair, studying the ground before resting his gaze back on her.

"There's going to come a time when we need to seriously discuss this," Vegeta warned, watching as she closed her eyes, a breath rushing pasting her lips. She opened them.

"Not today." she stated, her gaze focused on his.

He snatched his hand out, grabbing her wrist, pulling her forward. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her flush against him, before resting his forehead against hers.

"Okay," he said softly, giving in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Goku paused in grabbing a drumstick as Vegeta landed on the patio, sliding the door open and stepping into the kitchen. The two warriors studied each other, before Vegeta turned and grabbed a plate, sitting down, not saying a word, and taking a huge bite of his wing. Goku continued to study him.

"You know," he began, watching Vegeta pause for a second before shoveling a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "That wasn't very nice what you did back there."

"And what you were doing was?" Vegeta shot back, not looking at him.

"Yeah but, you could have hurt one of us!"

Vegeta finally looked at him, clenching his fist. "You know damn well that that blast wouldn't have injured any of you."

"But you had no right-"

"I had ever damn right," Vegeta stated loudly, his angry voice echoing through the kitchen. "You and your nosy ass friends couldn't leave well enough alone! You had to stick your nose into our business." Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"But we wanted to know-"

"It's none of your _business!_" Vegeta slammed a fist down on the table, throwing his fork down, standing up and glaring down at the other saiyan.

''Vegeta," Goku said slowly, "when two of my friends are hurting-"

"Would you shut up! I don't have to shout my personal problems to the world! I can solve them on my own, _without_ any help from _you!"_

Vegeta clenched his fists, watching the other saiyan. When Goku didn't say anything else, he finally sat back down, picking up his fork. Silence passed between them.

"So where did y'all go?"

"_KAKKAROT!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Time for some girl talk!_ Bulma nodded to herself, quickly topping the stairs and making her way towards Marie's room. She raised her hand to knock on the bedroom door. _Maybe she'll finally confide in me after all this time. It has been two months since she came out of the time chamber. Plenty of time to-_

"Go Away!"

Bulma paused, her fist inches away from the wood. Shooting a surprised glance at the door, she grabbed the knob, turning it slowly before cracking it open.

"Marie?" she said softly, poking her head in.

She heard Marie sigh, finding her a moment later sitting in a chair by the window in the corner, her legs curled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She gazed out the window a moment longer before turning her head and looking at Bulma.

Her lips pinched at the corners before she turned back. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice weary.

For a moment, Bulma didn't know how to act. She'd never seen her friend act like this! She slipped through the door, softly closing it behind her before sitting on the bed a foot away from the chair. Marie didn't turn around.

"What's going on with you? I mean, are you okay? You haven't been the same lately." Bulma asked gently, her gaze studying Marie's profile. The only sound in the room was the little clock on the nightstand, its ticking constant as it counted the seconds.

"Nothing," Marie finally said, her voice laced with bitterness.

"Please," Bulma pleaded gently, reaching forward and resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Marie shrugged, knocking Bulma's hand off. Her hair fell away, cascading down her back. Bulma eyes widened.

"What's that?" she asked, reaching forward to touch the bite mark on Marie's collar bone. The girl jumped up, stepping away from her.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, clenching her jaw, her eyes troubled as she stared back at Bulma.

Bulma studied her for a moment. "Where you attacked?" she asked, standing up and taking a step toward the other woman. "because if you were, I'm sure Vegeta-"

"Stop it!"

She watched as Marie tensed, her eyes widening at the mention of Vegeta's name for a moment before she frowned, narrowing her gaze and crossing her arms.

"It's none of your business, now get out," she said harshly. Bulma gaped at her, stunned.

"But I want to help-"

"_I said get out!"_

Bulma stared at her a moment, before slowly walking towards the door. She paused when she opened it. Clenching the knob, she turned and gazed at her friend, watching as Marie once again sat in the chair, looking out the window, her eyes vacant. She softly closed the door.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, her voice laced with anger, as she made her way across the estate, watching as Vegeta slowly descending from his fight with Goku. He took his time, crossing his arms when he finally landed. He frowned.

"What," he demanded, impatience written all over his face.

She poked a finger in his chest. "What did you do to my friend!" She stated loudly, glaring up at him. "I was just up there trying to talk to her when I saw-"

"That's none of your business!" he stated, cutting her off. She saw him grit his teeth. Throwing up her hands, she walked a few feet away from him, before turning back.

"I want to know what's going on! Don't give me that bullshit about it being none of my business! Marie's my friend! And if you're the one-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta practically shouted. His lips twisted, rage making his body shake.

"If you don't shut up right now," his voice was deadly low, "I won't be responsible for my actions."

Bulma backed up a step, balling her hands to her chest, fear trickling up her spine.

"O-Okay Vegeta. No-no need to get so worked up. I just want to know what's going on."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Goku stood beside her, studying the other saiyan. He glanced down at her a moment later, squeezing her shoulder before returning his gaze to Vegeta.

"There's no need for that Vegeta," he stated softly.

Vegeta glared from one to the other, curling his lip. He let out a sound of disgust, shooting them an angry look before blasting off, disappearing over the city.

Bulma sighed with relief, hearing Goku turn and make his way to the house. She felt a pinprick of awareness a moment later, the kind you get when you feel someone watching you. She looked towards the house. Marie stood there, watching from her bedroom window. Bulma's eyes met the other woman's, a feeling of trepidation coursing through her. She shivered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: A little lime to wet your whistle!**

Chapter 12

"Do you think they know?"

He looked over, watching the woman beside him turn towards him, her face still flushed. She raised herself up on her elbow, resting her head in her palm. Her body was snug against his, a hand resting on his naked thigh.

"Do you?" she softly demanded, her gaze meeting his. He slowly ran his fingers down her hair, studying the play of light against the strands as it fell from his hand. "No. I don't think so," he finally answered, leaning forward and kissing a naked shoulder.

He heard her sigh, a little thrill running through him as she layed back, her hair pooling beneath her. He leaned over her, gazing down at her before swooping in and covering her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around him, groaning as he pressed her into the mattress. He kissed his way down her neck, listening as she growled before nipping her shoulder. He ran his hands down her body, cupping her breast before grabbing her waist, rolling in the bed, positioning her on top of his lap. She gazed down at him, hair falling forward and tickling his belly as she leaned down, licking the middle of his chest. He growled, sitting up and capturing her lips, running his hand up and down her back before settling them on her hips. He lifted her up.

"Vegeta?"

They froze.

"Oh, God" She scrambled off the bed, yanking her shirt on before grabbing her panties and jeans and running into the bathroom.

"Marie!" he whispered softly, cursing under his breath as he threw back the covers. Quickly pulling on his underwear, he shoved his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, walking through the living room as someone knocked again. He yanked the door open.

"What!?"

Bulma quickly took a step back. Noticing his flushed face, she turned red. _Oh, God! Was he with someone!? _Embarrassed, she didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well?" he demanded.

Bulma cleared her throat. "I, um...well I was just going to tell you that the new gravity sensors for the training room were done. They're ready to test out whenever you are."

Vegeta studied her for a moment. "And this couldn't wait 'till morning!? It's..." he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "11:45 at night!"

Bulma gulped. "I thought you would want to know," she said weakly. Vegeta frowned.

"So you've told me. Goodnight!" He slammed the door in her face.

Bulma's head jerked back. She stood there for a moment, before turning and heading to the house. _I'm so glad I put him in the guest house!_ She walked across the estate, glancing back to see a light in the bathroom shut off. Her brows narrowed. _Who the hell did he have with him!?_

Vegeta walked back to his room, sighing before running his hand through his hair. _Damn Woman!_ He frowned, glancing at the rumpled bed before walking to the bathroom door.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes."

The door opened. Marie peeked her head out, as if expecting Bulma to be standing there. Vegeta crossed his arms. She pulled the rest of the door open, quickly turning the light off and throwing her jeans in the chair against the wall. She perched on the bed, one leg bent, the other hanging off. Vegeta walked up and sat beside her. Sighing, she gazed at him.

"Do you think we should just let everyone know?"

Vegeta clasped his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees. He studied the wall for a moment before turning, settling his eyes on her.

"Don't know," he finally said, rubbing his hands together. "I thought you didn't want them to suspect?"

"They suspect already."

They gazed at one another. "I don't think it's gonna be a secret for long."

Vegeta studied her for a moment. "I think your brother knows," he stated softly.

"Goku? But I never gave him a reason to think that."

Vegeta snorted. "Actually I think he was hoping on it."

"What do you mean?" Marie demanded, frowning. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap. Resting his hands on her hips, Vegeta kissed her underneath her jaw. He felt her shiver. "Because," he bunched her shirt up, tugging it over her head. "Haven't you," he rolled over, kneeling above her, studying her for a moment before he bent down and licked her navel. She moaned. "noticed the way Kakkarot has been throwing us together?" He felt her tense beneath him.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her, watching as Marie's eyes snapped to attention. He leaned back on the balls of his feet, crouching in front of her as she sat up. Her eyes narrowed.

"I asked you a question Vegeta!" She reached towards the foot of the bed, grabbing her shirt and yanking it back on. He waited until she jerked it down, before standing up, crossing the room and pulling a drawer open. Vegeta pulled a pair of jeans out, shoving his leg into them as his eye caught the little velvet box that was sitting underneath them. He jerked his pants up to his waist, studying it for a moment.

"Vegeta," Marie said softly. He jerked to attention, turning and gazing at the woman sitting on the bed. "I don't know why my brother would try to interfere in my life like that. It's not like him." Her brows furrowed, seeming to stare off into space for a moment.

"Probably Chi-Chi," she muttered, before refocusing on him. "It's not like we'll get married or anything! You told me yourself you didn't want that kind of relationship, so I'm not really worried about it," she stated, studying her fingernails.

Vegeta glanced back at the box, then shut the drawer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bulma looked up from the magazine she was reading as Marie walked through the door. The woman's face was white! Bulma jumped up, throwing the magazine down.

"Oh My God! What's wrong!"

Marie physically started. "Nothing!" she said quickly, passing Bulma and going into the kitchen. She pulled the fridge open, staring blankly at the contents.

Bulma followed her, still a little afraid at the girl's complexion. She studied her. "Are you sure you're okay."

Marie stood still for a moment. "I'm fine," she finally stated, pulling a tray of turkey out and popping it into the microwave. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay," Bulma said slowly, "if your sure you don't want to talk about it." The woman's brows furrowed. "I don't!" She clenched her jaw.

Bulma stood there for a moment before backing out of the kitchen, her mind racing. _Maybe I should ask Goku to talk to her!_

She quickly left, dragging Yamcha along with her.

_Oh, No!_ Marie ran a hand over her face, a shaky breath escaping her as she sat heavily into a chair. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she squeezed her eyes shut. _How could I have let this happen!_ She listened to the ding of the microwave, the smell of turkey assaulting her senses. She quickly got up, pulling the meat out of the microwave and shoving it back into the fridge, her appetite gone. She rubbed the back of her neck, her hand grazing the bite mark on her collar bone. _Vegeta's mark._ She had been mad as hell when he did that, still was, in fact. _I belong to no one!_ Marie sighed, gazing out the expanse grounds that made up Capsule Corp. _Why the hell am I still here!?_ Bulma had insisted she move in, after Goku and Chi-Chi had Goten. _Was that all planned? Like Vegeta suspects, or because of our friendship?_ She felt a slight twinge go through her at the thought of Vegeta. _Why did everything have to get so complicated!?_ Marie scowled, gazing at her reflection in the glass. _It's about time I cut the cord!_

Vegeta landed, watching the tail end of Marie's energy trail fade before walking towards the guest house. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling that familiar tug in his gut as she flew out of the city. _She's mad._ Sighing, he opened his eyes, walking through the door, stripping as he made his way to his room, turning the shower on before stepping in. He smiled a little, remembering the last time he had taken a bath in here, Marie's skin glowing from the candle light, water running down her body as she straddled him, running her fingers through his hair, a small smile on her face. He groaned, shoving his head underneath the spray before turning the knob, letting the cold water run down his body.

* * *

"Come on Goku! You need to talk to your sister. She was acting weird when I left."

Goku sighed. "If she's angry, then she's not going to talk to me! She won't talk to anybody if she's in one of her moods," he stated, crossing his arms.

"She'd talk to Vegeta, I bet," Yamcha muttered.

Bulma sent him a look, before turning back to Goku, not really understanding why he wouldn't go see what was wrong with his sister. "Goku, I'm telling you! She wasn't acting like her usual self! What if something happened between her and Vegeta!?"

"Look, Marie can take care of herself, okay! She doesn't need me, or _you_,"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"...interfering, okay! We did once and look what happened! They can barely stand to breath the same air!" Goku stood, taking a drink out of the fridge and, seeing if anyone wanted one, sat back down. Bulma studied him for a moment.

"I think that's all an act," she stated quietly.

"Why would they do that," Goku said, clearly not believing her.

"Would you want your brother or sister knowing you were hooking up with the enemy?"

Goku stared at her. "Vegeta's not the enemy! He's my friend!" Bulma and Yamcha snorted.

"I don't see Vegeta roasting marshmallows and singing camping songs, Goku," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Well," he paused, "even though, we're still friends. He's not bad anymore you guys."

"Why don't you come and find out! Go ask him if he and Marie had a fight? I'll bet he doesn't tell you anything! In fact, I bet dinner."

"Hey! I'm not betting my food! I have to eat don't I-"

"Would you just go, Goku!" Chi-Chi said, walking into the kitchen. "Sheesh! She's your sister! Go check on her!"

"Okay," he grumbled, "but I'm not betting my food!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They looked everywhere. The living room, the kitchen, her bedroom, the work out room, even the lab. Goku went and checked the gravity room, while Yamcha walked the grounds. Marie was nowhere to be seen.

"She's got to be here!" Bulma said, striding up to Goku as he entered the living room. "She was here when I left. I haven't been gone that long!" She scowled, surveying the living room. Yamcha walked in.

"Didn't find her?" he asked, settling an arm around Bulma's waist. Goku shook his head.

"Well, she didn't touch the food she had been warming up when I left. It's sitting in the fridge, untouched." Bulma's brows furrowed. "I hope nothing's wrong."

Goku folded his arms. "I guess I'll check the grounds again."

"She's gone."

Everyone turned around. Vegeta leaned against the door frame, watching them. Yamcha frowned.

"How would you know?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Because you nitwit," Vegeta stated, narrowing his gaze on the man, "I was here."

"Yamcha." Bulma grabbed his arm, preventing him from taking another step forward. Vegeta smirked. Bulma looked over at him. "Did you do something to make her leave?"

Silence.

Vegeta turned on his heel and went to walk away.

Yamcha and Bulma jumped in surprise when Goku powered up, disappearing and reappearing in front of the prince. He frowned at the saiyan.

"Answer the question," Goku demanded, his eyes boring into Vegeta's. Nobody moved as silence rendered the air.

"No," Vegeta said softly. He brushed passed, not looking back, as the other occupants in the room watched him disappear.

* * *

"Can you help me Dende?" Marie landed softly, slowly walking over to the guardian. He studied her.

"What is it you need?" He asked softly, watching as her eyes lowered to the ground, before resting on him again.

"I need to go someplace for a little while." She didn't explain further. Dende closed his eyes, thinking about what he was about to do. He slowly nodded, walking over to the woman who demanded so little, but wanted so much.

"Is this a vacation?" He asked, watching her expression. A frown marred her face.

"Yes" she said after a moment. "Of sorts?" he questioned. Her expression didn't change.

"Please." Dende closed his eyes, her soft plea washing over him as he sighed. Motioning Marie to follow him, he made his way to the stairs leading below the lookout, walking to a door at the end of the dark hall, before lifting his hand to it. Pausing, he looked back at the troubled woman.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. She clenched her fists, her frown softening slightly as she gazed at him with certainty and trepidation clouding her eyes. An odd combination. "Yes," she whispered.

Dende nodded, looking back towards the door, waving his hand, curling his fingers underneath before yanking his hand up, palm facing forward. They heard something click. The door disappeared.

"Why is it locked?" Marie asked, following the guardian into the musky room. "This room is dangerous," he stated softly, not looking back. Shelves lined the walls, vials littering the surface, some giving off an eery glow. Dende walked over to the back wall, seeming lost in thought as he studied the glass containers in front of him. Marie read some of the labels, noticing that the larger ones were for everyday use, while the ones that were as small as her pinky had weird letters written on them. "Hey, what's this one?" she asked, reaching for the small pink vial, dark pink clouds seeming to swirl around in it.

"Don't touch that!"

Marie jerked her hand back, looking over at Dende. A small smile appeared on his face. "You don't want men flinging themselves at you, do you?"

She lifted a brow, her gaze going back to the pink vial, curiously studying it a moment. "No," she finally said, "I have enough man problems." Dende chuckled.

He walked towards her, a dark purple vial clutched in his hand. He hesitated. "Now," he started softly, "you need to think of somewhere you would like to go. Not a person! A place, or a picture in your mind of where you think the ideal place would look like, understand?" She nodded.

Dende let out a shaky breath. He opened his palm, revealing a skinny piece of glass, almost reed thin, more tiny than her smallest finger. She reached for it.

"You need to _be absolutely sure_, Marie." Dende's voice stopped her. She hesitated, her hand hovering over the vial for a moment, before taking it out of his hand.

"You need to clear your mind," he instructed, walking around her, his steps slow and methodical. "Okay," she said softly. "Now close your eyes." She let them slid shut, the guardian's face burned behind her eyes. She heard a slight pop as he removed the stopper. "Now picture in your mind a place, somewhere you would want to go. Don't make it complicated, just a simple image of land, or a city." Silence rendered the air.

"Do you have it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered, a moment later feeling a cold piece of glass be pressed into her hand. Her stomach muscles trembled for a moment, a sliver of fear rushing through her at what she was about to do. She ignored it.

"Now drink," Dende's voice seemed far away, the last bit echoing in her mind.

She tipped the vial.

* * *

"What did you do!?" Piccolo whispered harshly.

Dende gazed back at him, unblinking. "It was her choice," he stated softly.

The namek warriors gaze slid to the right, where Marie had been standing, moments before. His gaze went back to the guardian.

"Please don't judge Piccolo. It was her choice. If she hadn't wanted to go, the potion wouldn't have worked."

Piccolo's green skin seemed to whiten in the dark room, his pupil's wide. "Just pray," he stated.

"What?" Dende gazed at him in confusion.

"Just pray," he said again, "Pray Vegeta doesn't kill you!"

* * *

_Where the hell did I go!?_ Marie slowly looked around, her eyes wide at the buildings that seemed to leap up from the ground, stopping far above her, to where she had to strain her neck just to see the tops. They were everywhere. A man on a bicycle flew past, almost grazing her before shooting out into the street, barely missing a parked car. _The car's are weird!_ She watched one as it passed, smoke coming out of the back, the rubber wheels it was sitting on turning madly. _They don't float!_ She watched another, this one yellow, stop across the street, letting a man in a suit open the door, cutting off the woman reaching for the handle, her arms laden with bags. He hopped in, ignoring the woman's protest. The yellow car pulled away. "Are you lost?" She turned around. A thin man in a black uniform stood behind her, his eyes narrowed on her face, the hat on top of his head pushed low. He had an emblem of a star on his chest. "Well, I..."

"Are you lost or not?" the man asked, getting impatient. She slowly nodded, listening as a box at his waist started squawking numbers and directions in one breath. "Breaker 224, we have a possible break in on 2nd and 3rd, all units please..." The man turned it down.

"What are you looking for? I might be able to point you in the right direction."

She hesitated, "Do you know where I could procure food?" He studied her for a moment, before shrugging. "You could go here, to the Subway on the corner, if you want something fast," he said, pointing to his right. "Or you could go to Alleva Dairy, which is on Grand street. Do you know how to get there?"

Her eyes wide, she shook her head.

"Well, you get on Laight Street, that becomes Canal street, before turning onto Centre Street. Now you go a little ways, and you'll turn onto Grand Street. You shouldn't have no problems finding it, you got it?" She stared at him. He shrugged again, turning the volume back up on the box, before strolling away. "It takes all kinds," she heard him say before he disappeared around the corner.

She slowly backed up, feeling her foot step down behind her before evening out again. Tires squealed. She looked up. "What the hell is wrong with you woman! You wanna get killed!? Of all the stupidest things! First a cabby who didn't pay, now this!" He kept yelling as she moved, stepping back up onto the sidewalk, before speeding away, tires squealing against the asphalt as he screamed another obscenity at her before turning the corner.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?"

Dende took a step back, watching as Vegeta's eyes changed from black to ice blue. "Calm down, Vegeta," he said softly.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN," Vegeta screamed, "until you TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Dende studied him silently. "I don't know," he finally said. The saiyan grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting it in his fist. "You'd better find out real quick," Vegeta stated, his breathing irregular, "before we have to find another guardian for earth." The saiyan shook him, his staff clattering to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo landed a few feet away. "Let him go," he said quietly.

"NO! Not until he tells me where Marie is!"

Piccolo grabbed his wrist, but Vegeta shook him off, "Don't touch me!" he growled. He glared at Dende a moment later, a sound of disgust passing his lips as he dropped him. The guardian got to his feet, reaching down and grabbing his staff, before turning and facing the enraged saiyan again.

"I told you Vegeta," he explained, watching the warriors face darken, "_she_ chose the place. _Marie _is the one that made the final decision. I tried to convince her otherwise, but..."

Vegeta frowned at him. "Well, you didn't do a very good job of it, did you?" he snapped, balling his hands into fists, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"I'll give you three days," Vegeta said softly. He froze the guardian with his eyes. "Three days to find her, before..." He let the sentence trail off, watching the fear creep into the soft-hearted nameks' eyes. He shot off into the sky, leaving a cold whirlwind behind.

* * *

Marie felt her shoulder's bunch, her arms wrapping around her middle as she slowly walked down the sidewalk. She skirted around a scaffold, listening as the workers banged, the whirring of machines loud as she quickly passed, her gaze falling to the ground again. The building ended and she looked up, a green sign standing firmly in the cement, inches from the road. _East 10__th__ Street_. Marie had no clue where she was. She turned the corner, walking down the sidewalk the sign deemed _Fourth Bowery._ Her gaze focused on a park across the street, watching as a boy ran across the green grass, looking back at some flimsy fabric he had attached to a string. Running, the boy jerked the string up, seeming to try to lift the little object. People milled about, some sitting on blankets while other ran down a cement sidewalk curving through the park. She was studying a woman rolling towards the street, a weird pair of shoes on her feet, the four lined wheels making a crunch sound as she sped down the sidewalk, turning sharply before disappearing over the hill, when she slammed into something.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Marie looked down. A woman squatted down in front of her, her bent head full of rioting curls, the gold and brown ringlets bouncing as she shook her head, muttering to herself. She was picking stuff up off the ground, supposedly having fallen from the bag hanging around her middle. Marie bent down to help. She watched as a small, pink plastic tube rolled away, falling into a grate next to the sidewalk. She heard the woman sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, picking up a small round mirror, a tiny crack running along the edge of it. The woman took it from her hand, gazing at her for a moment before smiling. "It's okay! It's not like I need any lipstick. I don't really wear in anyway. I didn't even know it was in my bag-" she paused, studying the woman before her. Marie looked up. "Are you okay?" The woman stepped closer, her brows gently furrowing. Marie shook her head, "I have no clue where I'm at," she stated quietly, looking around, not really seeing anything. The woman smiled a little. "First day in the big city, huh? Yeah, it can be a little intimidating," Marie nodded, "everything seems like it kinda runs together before you get the hang of it."

"I don't even know how I got here," Marie stated softly, watching as the woman's brows shot up for a moment, before seeming to roll the comment off her shoulder's. "I'm Zoey," she said, thrusting her hand out. "Marie." She grabbed the woman's hand. She let go a moment later. "Nice to meet you, and OW!" Zoey said, shaking her hand a little. "You work out a lot!?" the woman asked, her gaze running over Marie's body.

"I train."

"Yeah, you look like you do," Zoey stated. Marie looked at her. "Oh, don't get me wrong. Your not bulky like a bodybuilder, just...toned," she paused, "very toned." An awkward silence fell between them. "So," Zoey said abruptly, "have you eaten yet?"

Marie shook her head. "Come on!" Zoey walked around her, not looking back to see if she followed. She did.

They stopped a few blocks away, Marie easily keeping up with the other woman's quick stride, seeming to vibrate with energy all her own. The skirt she was wearing swished at her ankles, the soft pink fabric seemed to jump at every step. The white blouse she had on was tucked at the waist, the sleeves puffing out slightly halfway down her arms. The bracelets she had on jingled, shining when the sun caught the metal. Marie looked down at her own outfit, noticing a slight tear at the top of her orange training pants, her top slightly wrinkled. She suddenly felt frumpy.

"Here we are," the woman, Zoey, stated before walking quickly into the building. Marie noticed the sign, _Ed's Easy Diner_, before following her, stopping just inside the door. Smells assaulted her, meat and grease seeming to seep into her nose. "Over here," Zoey shouted, sitting in a booth near the back, a window reflecting the light off the lamp hanging over the table. Zoey waved her arm, before pulling out a menu and studying it. Marie slowly walked over, sitting down and gazing out the window.

"Hey Zoey!" A man behind the counter boomed, his belly straining against the spandex of his pants, a once white apron wrapped around his waist, now covered with grease stains. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Jerry! How's business?" she asked, sitting down the menu, sliding another across the table at Marie, quickly glancing over before settling her gaze back on the man.

"Good! Good!" he boomed, before turning his attention to a group of woman just entering the diner.

"Order what you want!" Marie looked up, noticing the woman across from the table studying her. "Okay," she said softly, looking back down at the white folded paper in front of her. "Um..."

A waitress hurried over, her blond hair seemed plastered to her head, not a strand moving as she stopped in front of their table. "Watcha havin'?" the woman asked, a name tag reading "Darla" pinned to her shirt. She didn't look up as she flipped the pad in her hand, clicking a pen in the other, chomping on a piece of gum the whole time. "Your usual?" she asked, finally looking up at Zoey.

"Yeah, get me a sprite, and an extra stack."

"Hungry today?" Darla asked, smiling as she scribbled on the little paper.

"You bet."

They both looked at Marie. She looked back down at the menu, feeling out of place as she tried to make sense of some of the food items. "Why don't you try the All Star meal?" Zoey suggested quietly. Marie looked up, gazing at the woman before nodding her head. "What 'er drinking?" the waitress asked, clicking her pen in rapid succession.

"She'll have a coke," Zoey stated, glancing back at her before shoving the menu behind a napkin container on the table. Darla didn't say anything else, just popped her gum as she wrote the request down and quickly walked away.

"Thank you," Marie said softly, studying the table before glancing out the window. Zoey shrugged, "Don't mention it. It's hard the first couple weeks being in the big city, trying to learn your way around, meeting new people. Just watch out for the weird ones, though." Marie looked over at her. "Weird ones?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah, the ones who talk to themselves, or practice odd cult rituals, the ones who try to move in on the second date. You know, the weird ones." Marie stared at her for a moment, jumping slightly as the waitress set their drinks on the table, raising an eyebrow at Zoey, before moving to take the order of the group sitting down a few tables away.

"So!" Zoey asked, taking a sip of her drink, "what brings you to New York?"

Marie ran a thumb down the drink, watching condensation pool beneath it before meeting the woman's gaze, then turning and watching the people quickly walk past the restaurant. "I just wanted to escape for a while," she said softly, wiping her wet fingers on her pant leg.

"Well!" Zoey stated loudly, "You couldn't have picked a better place. New York is the place to go if you want to lose yourself." She set her cup down. "Where-" She stopped when their food appeared in front of them, Darla popping her gum around her mouth. "Ya'll let me know if you need anything, 'kay!" She walked away. Marie dug in, not pausing as she shoveled hash browns and eggs into her mouth. Zoey watched her, noticing the way the woman seemed not to be eating fast enough. "Hey," she said softly, tapping her fork on the woman's plate. Marie growled. Zoey yanked her fork back, tapping her finger on the table. The woman looked up.

"You need to slow down before you choke!" she said softly. Zoey watched the girl swallow, heat crawling up her neck. Marie grabbed her coke, taking a sip, not meeting Zoey's eyes. She resumed eating, at a slower pace this time.

Zoey picked up her fork, taking a small bite of her pancakes before a voice spoke above them. "Hey Zoey." She paused, looking up, and sighed. The woman across from her continued eating.

"What do you want?" she asked, a frown appearing on her face. The man smirked, sneering a little as his gaze fell on the other woman in the booth. "And who is this?" he asked, an oily smile appearing on his face.

"Leave her alone, Zeck." She demanded, noticing the woman didn't even bother looking at him. She choked down a chuckled, grabbing her drink and taking a sip. Zeck ignored her.

"What's your name honey?" he asked, moving a little closer to Marie's side. Zoey watched her pause, setting her fork down and finally looking up.

"It sure as hell isn't honey!" she stated, shooting a glare at the man before dismissing him with her eyes. Zoey choked on her coke, a laugh escaping among the cough. "Still have a way with the ladies, I see!" she chuckled, enjoying the way his face turned red, before he turned his glare on her. "Nice friends," he said sarcastically. Zoey snorted. "She's just treating you the way you deserve. Now would you leave!" She watched a muscle tick in his jaw, before he walked away, muttering to himself.

"Who was that?" Marie asked, forking the remaining hash browns in her mouth. Zoey studied her for a moment, her cup dangling from her hand. "He's my ex," she said a moment later, watching the woman glance at her, not stopping as she ate the rest of her eggs. "He's also one of the weird ones," she stated. A brow rose on Marie's face, before she grabbed her drink and sipped the rest of the coke down.

They left the diner a while later. "You got somewhere to go?" Zoey asked, studying her as she gazed around the street. "No." Marie finally said, staring at the ground. She lifted her head a moment later when no one spoke. The other woman was watching her. "I know a place," Zoey said, motioning for her to follow as a yellow car was flagged down. "You ever ride in a taxi?" she asked, grinning over at Marie. She shook her head. "Here's your first taste!" Zoey exclaimed, throwing the door open and waving Marie in after her. She gulped, following.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Have you found her yet!?"

Dende looked up, swallowing as the saiyan prince landed. "Well?" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the namek before strolling over.

"I believe so," Dende said softly, gazing down at the white ball. Baba floated on the other side, waving her hands in front of her, humming to herself. No one said anything. "Are you going to tell me or not!?" Vegeta demanded, clenching his fists and glancing at the little woman. Baba stopped humming, lowering her hands before looking over at him. "She's too far for my magic to have any impact." Vegeta gazed at her for a moment. "So, what? Your saying you can't bring her back!?"

The witch nodded, her gaze resting back on the ball. "Then send me to her!" Dende and Baba's heads shot up, looking at the saiyan in surprise. "I'll bring her back," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms and walking around them. "Do it!"

Baba studied him for a moment. "I don't know if I can," she confessed gruffly. She watched as the saiyan prince's eyes widened, before narrowing on her face. "Why not!?" His fists clenched at his sides. "Because..." she trailed off.

"Vegeta," Dende started, his voice soft, "You don't understand. She's not just in another city or on another planet." he paused, hesitating before glancing at the witch beside him.

"Well! Where is she!?" Vegeta demanded, his gaze going from one to the other.

"She's on a different plane of existence," Baba said bluntly, "another dimension."

They watched Vegeta's face whiten, a gasp escaping before he lowered his head, studying the floor. They waited.

"Send me to her," Vegeta said softly. He leveled his gaze on them. "Do what you can! Send me to Marie!"

They watched as he folded his arms, willing to wait as long as it takes.

* * *

Zoey briefly glanced back at Marie before inserting the key in the lock. Pushing the door open, she swung her arm out. "Home sweet Home!" she stated, stepping over the threshold. Marie paused in the doorway, gazing at the interior before following the other woman into the apartment. She watched Zoey fling her bag on the floor, crossing the room and pushing a button on the answering machine._ "No messages."_ The electronic voice stated, before beeping off, the little red light disappearing from the surface. Zoey turned, noticing the woman studying her. "You can stay here, if you want. I've been searching for a new room mate after the last one...well, let's just say it wasn't pretty." She studied Marie. "You don't seem crazy," she said, watching the woman's eyes sharpen on her face. "And you don't look like you take drugs."

"No." Marie said, gazing at her, before studying the artwork on the walls. "The rooms a little small, but..." Zoey slid her gaze over Marie. "You don't look like you have anything with you." She watched as the woman shook her head, before settling down on the couch. "Besides," she stated, "what apartment isn't small in New York!" She expected the woman to laugh. Nothing. "Well," she said after a moment of silence, "I'll show you your room, then I've got to get to work," she glanced at her watch, "I'm already late as it is!" She showed Marie the room located on the other side of the living area, stated she was welcome to any food in the house, before quickly leaving, her hair flying behind her as she rushed out the door. Marie roamed her eyes over the apartment, before entering the bedroom that Zoey indicated was hers, and sat down on the bed. She studied her reflection in the mirror, situated on top of the dresser pushed against the wall, across from the side of the bed. She glanced down, noticing her hands clenching the comforter, her knuckles white. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Vegeta," she whispered, before curling up, grabbing one of the pillows on the bed and squeezing it to her chest.

_Bang!Bang!Bang! _Marie sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before glancing out the window. The sun was just setting, the sky a rainbow of yellow, purple, and pink. Someone banged on the door again. She flung the pillow aside, striding slowly out to the living room, frowning at the front door.

"Hey, Zoey!" A man said. She heard his feet shuffle on the other side of the wood, listening as he sighed in frustration, before banging on the door again. "Zoey! Open up!"

She jerked the door open. The man from the diner stood on the opposite side, his hand raised to slam it on the wood again. He looked at her in surprise for a moment before his mouth slid into a smile. "Well, hello." Zoey's ex said, running his gaze over her. Marie frowned. "What do you want?" she demanded, watching as his gaze settled below her chin. "I did come here to see Zoey, but now that you're here..." he said, leaning against the door jam. Marie didn't say anything.

"Are you gonna invite me in?" Zoey's ex, Zeck, asked, smirking a little as he gazed passed her into the empty apartment.

"No."

He swung his gaze back to her, narrowing his eyes. "Why not?" he demanded, frowning.

"There's no need for you to come in. Zoey's not here. You can come back later." she stated, swinging the door shut. The man put his foot out, pushing the door back open. "You will let me in," he stated, stepping up onto the threshold.

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Marie stated softly, watching as he ran his gaze over her body again, smirking as he pulled the door shut behind him. "You?" he sneered. "Give me a break." He stepped toward her. She clenched her fists, glaring at him. She watched him take another step closer, a smirk still on his face.

"Don't."

"What do you think your going to do to me? Beat me to a pulp?" he said, amusement passing over his features. She didn't move.

"Yes."

He threw his head back and laughed, crossing his arms and stepping closer. She reached out, grabbing him by his shirt. "I told you to leave me alone," she growled.

* * *

Zoey walked into her apartment, screams reaching her ears as she closed the door behind her. A sliver of fear ran through her for a moment before she spied her new roommate on the balcony, holding something over the railing. She walked over, staring for a moment in horror at Zeck dangling from the woman's fist.

"What are you doing?" she asked Marie softly. She watched the woman turn towards her. "He wouldn't leave me alone," she stated, studying Zoey for a moment before narrowing her gaze at the man hanging in the air. Zoey looked from her to Zeck, watching him struggle and flail his arms. She burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Zeck squeaked, "And get this woman off me!" He shot a terrified look at Marie, before looking back at Zoey. "She's crazy!" Nobody moved.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Marie shot a look at Zoey. "You want me to drop him?"

Zoey pretended to think it over. "No," she finally said, watching as her roommate dragged the hyperventilating Zeck back over the railing. He crab walked away from her. "Even though it is what he deserves."

"Hey!" he protested, before glancing back at Marie, his face turning even whiter. Marie frowned down at him.

"Leave."

Zoey watched him scurry away, not even pausing to close the front door as he raced through it. She smiled at Marie, watching the woman smirk a moment before walking into the living room.

"So," Zoey asked, "What do you wanna eat for dinner?" She grabbed a menu from the drawer, gazing down at the combination plates before handing it to Marie. The woman glanced at it, before setting it down. Zoey grabbed the phone. "What did you want?" she asked, dialing. She listened, eyes wide, as the woman rattled off half the menu.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Baba circled the saiyan.

"Yes." Vegeta clenched his fists, closing his eyes and waited. He felt the witch come closer. "You really want to do this?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he snapped, opening his eyes and glaring at her. Dende walked up, stopping at Baba's side. "It's probably dangerous."

"So," Vegeta stated, "I don't care. I'm going whether you like it or not!" He glared at both of them. "Now do it before I lose my temper!"

Dende paused for a moment, before lifting the vial of purple liquid, setting it in Vegeta's outstretched palm. "There's no guarantee it will work," Dende warned quietly, watching as the prince studied the piece of glass for a moment, before uncorking it. His gaze shot to Dende and Baba. "It'd better," he warned, before lifting it to his lips and draining it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zoey softly knocked on the bathroom door, listening as Marie retched again. "Marie, honey, are you okay?" she asked gently, listening as the toilet flushed and water run a moment later. She didn't hear anything for a few minutes. Finally, the lock turned and Marie opened the door. "I'm fine," she said weakly, water droplets staining her red blouse. She brushed past Zoey, walking into her bedroom, flinging the wet shirt off and grabbing another from the dresser. She didn't turn around when the other woman came and sat at the edge of her bed. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Zoey asked, studying the woman who had become her friend. She saw Marie tense.

"No."

"Are you sure your not-"

"I probably got a stomach virus or something," Marie stated, cutting her off. She jerked the t-shirt over her stomach, slamming the drawer closed and running a brush through her hair. She glanced at Zoey in the mirror. "It's nothing," she said, sliding her gaze away.

"Will you at least let me make you a doctor's appointment?" Marie's mouth thinned. She set her hair brush back on the dresser. She studied herself in the mirror for a moment before meeting the other woman's eyes. "Just to be on the safe side," Zoey pleaded, watching as Marie slowly nodded.

* * *

They waited an hour before the nurse finally called Marie's name. "Good luck," Zoey said softly as Marie stood up. The girl jerked her head back to look at Zoey's face. "You're not coming?" Seeing trepidation shadow the woman's eyes, she nodded, grabbing her purse and following Marie through the door. She stood off to the side, watching as the nurse who called Marie back take her temperature, then slapped a cuff on her arm. Taking her weight, the woman handed her a cup as Marie stepped off the scale, pointing her to the bathroom next to them, stating that she needed to fill it at least half way. Zoey watched Marie wrinkle her nose, then close the door behind her. The attending nurse showed her to their room, leaving her alone for a few minutes until Marie walked in.

"Are you scared?" Zoey asked, watching Marie plop onto the little bed.

Marie shook her head. "No," she said, threading her fingers together while they waited for the nurse to appear.

"Okay," the nurse said, walking into the room 25 minutes later with a big machine, the monitor taking up most of the space on the trolley, a weird looking keyboard sitting in front of it. "Do you know how far along you are?" she asked, not looking up from applying gel to one of the scanner's attached to the machine by a wire.

"No," Marie said softly, watching her. She laid back when instructed, watching with curiosity as the woman pressed the scanner to her abdomen. They all gasped a few minutes later as an image popped up on the screen.

* * *

_-A few months later-_

Zoey closed the door quickly behind her, leaning against it for a moment, sighing, before straightening and throwing her bag on the floor. She was contemplating what to order for dinner when someone grabbed her. The intruder clamped a hand over her mouth, squelching her screams. She felt the rigid body against her, the rumble of his voice vibrating through the air as he spoke. "Where is she?" he demanded harshly.

"mmm..mmm...nmm"

He let her go. Zoey gasped, running towards the phone before realizing he wasn't following her. She turned around. Muscles bulged underneath the man's clothes, his fists were clenched at his sides, eyes narrowed in a furious scowl. "Where is she? Her energy signal is strong here, so she's around somewhere." He took a step forward. "Where did you hide her!?"

Zoey squeaked, running to the other side of the living room, blocking his path by going behind the couch. "Who are you talking about?" she asked weakly. She watched him study her, his lip curling. "If you did anything to hurt her, I swear-"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" she said, cutting him off. His gaze roamed over the apartment, settling on the room opposite him. He strolled towards it. "What are you doing?" Zoey squeaked again, frantic, afraid to move. He ignored her, stepping into the room. He came out moments later, carrying an orange outfit in his hands. He rubbed his thumb over the stitching on the chest, his brows furrowed. She tried to slink sideways, towards the phone. His head shot up, piercing her with his eyes. She froze. "If you hurt Marie," he stated softly, "I'm going to gut you open and eat your entrails." Zoey stared at him for a moment before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Her body made a thump as it hit the floor.

* * *

Slowly climbing the stairs to her apartment, Marie sighed, reaching the top, pausing for a moment to rub her back as she inserted her key into the lock. She opened the door, listening to the sounds of conversation coming from the kitchen. _Great, _she thought, _now I'm gonna have to find something else to do while Zoey entertains._ She switched her bags to the other hand as she yanked her key out, closing the door, not looking up, as she made her way to her room. She wanted to get out of there before Zoey's latest date saw her. She stepped into her room, dumping the bags of clothes and necessities on her bed before yanking off her work shirt. She glanced at the mirror on the closet door. And froze.

Her eyes met the man's in the mirror, watching as he stepped through the doorway, closing the door softly behind him. He kept his hand on the wood, studying her for a moment before slowly walking towards her. She whirled around, shielding her front with her shirt.

"Vegeta," she whispered, blinking to see if it was all a dream. He was still there.

"Where have you been, Woman?" he demanded softly, stopping in front of her and gazing down at her face. She couldn't speak for a moment.

"I've been at work-" He cut her off, crushing his lips to hers. She moaned and went to wrap her arm around his neck. She heard him gasp. She opened her eyes.

His eyes wide, he stared at her stomach, before gazing back up at her face. He stepped back. She watched, surprised, as his face darkened. He took another step back. She felt a sinking sensation in her chest, watching as he stared at her, backing towards the door, away from her, and crossing his arms.

"So," he said gruffly, "who is he?"

She felt her eyebrows lower in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He gestured to her round stomach, his gaze resting there for a moment before bringing them back up to her face. "Who's the father?"

Marie stared at him in disbelief, stunned that he would even ask. She spoke softly, her voice shaking a little from emotion. "You."

Vegeta stared at her in disbelief, a muscle in his jaw jumping, before turning and going out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Marie sat on her bed and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Sexual Themes**

Chapter 17

Zoey knocked on the bedroom door, slowly cracking it open and peeking in. She gazed at Marie a moment, head held in her hand, sobbing, while the other rested on her belly. Zoey quickly closed the door, sitting beside her friend, putting a hand around her shoulder's. She felt the woman shake, before she gulped and lowered her hand. Zoey ran a hand down Marie's hair. "It'll be okay," she said softly, watching as Marie gazed at the wall for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "No," Marie said, turning and looking her in the eye, "It won't." Zoey paused, letting her hand drop off her friend's shoulder's, as Marie stood, jerking a t-shirt over her head. She paused in front of the mirror, her gaze on her protruding belly, before it shifted and met Zoey's reflection. "Can you help me do something, Zoey?" she asked, her voice low. Zoey studied her for a moment before slowly nodding. She saw Marie take a shuddering breath. The woman turned. "Can you help me disappear?"

* * *

Vegeta landed on the balcony, pausing before sliding the door open and entering. He jerked a moment later, feeling a tug in his gut. He quickly checked Marie's room, and not finding her, searched the rest of the apartment. She was gone. He sat on the couch, squaring his jaw. He waited, his brow furrowed, as he felt her energy slightly weaken, but not really worried, as he studied the absurd paintings on the wall. Thinking that Zoey was just a little crazy, he reached for a magazine sitting on the coffee table, flipping through it for a moment before jumping up, making his way to the kitchen, intent on finding something to eat as he waited for his woman.

* * *

Zoey paused, noticing the light on in her apartment, before inserting the key and opening the door. Her gaze went straight to the man on her couch, Chinese containers littering the floor, bags covered the table, food fell from the fork he held in his hand. He quickly shoved it in his mouth, narrowing his eyes on her a moment before glancing behind her. She shut the door.

"Where is she?" he growled, sitting the fork down and frowning at her. She ignored him, throwing her keys in the tray before shuffling through the mail on the kitchen counter, feeling his eyes bore into her back the whole time. She felt a little fear sizzled up her spine, despite Marie assuring her that he wouldn't hurt her. Glancing at his face now, she wasn't so sure. She gulped as he stood, setting the mail back down. Zoey noticed the muscles bunch as he moved. _Man!_ She thought, _No wonder my girl was so toned! You had to be to keep up with him!_ She jerked her gaze away, her face flushing. _I wander if he has a brother?_ She smirked to herself. "_Slut!" _her mind shouted. _Duh!_ She saw Marie's boyfriend walk towards her. She backed up a step, bumping into the table. "Where is she?" he demanded, clenching his fists. "She doesn't want to see you!" Zoey held her ground. She saw him narrow his eyes even more, before making a sound of disgust and striding towards the balcony. _What is he doing!?_ Zoey watched as he stood near the railing for a moment, closing his eyes, before clenching his fists at his waist. She screamed as he shot up into the sky.

* * *

She was dreaming about him.

_He slowly walked towards her, his gaze roaming over her body. She felt hot, watching him as he studied her breasts before moving to the juncture of her thighs. She moaned as he licked his lips. She lay back onto the plush sheets, waiting in anticipation as he reached the bed, his gaze molten. He leaned over her, lifting his knee and swinging it over her legs, propping himself up on his hands and knees, torturing her with his nearness. He leaned down, softly rubbing his lips against hers, his breath hot, before sliding down her neck, nipping her collar bone. She let out a desperate cry, lifting her hips towards him. He ignored it. She grasped his forearms, the muscles jumping underneath her touch, before moving up and burying her hands in his hair. She wiggled as he kissed and licked his way down her chest to her navel. She gasped, looking down and meeting his eyes before he moved lower._

Marie jerked awake, breathing hard. She lay there for a moment, letting the tingles of desire fade before she sat up. She looked around the room, slightly embarrassed as her gaze settled on the family photo of her friend, Zoey, and her parents. Rubbing the burning from her cheeks, she threw back the covers, the slight chill from the open window washing over her as she slowly walked to the connecting bathroom. She splashed water on her face, resting her face in the towel for a moment as a tear slid out from the corner of her eye. She sniffed, a shuddering breath passing her lips as she hung the hand towel back up, walking back in the bedroom and settling in the rocker in the corner. She gently pushed with her foot, every now and then getting a peek of the moon as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Marie?" someone said softly. She groaned, her back aching as she straightened in the rocker. She opened her eyes. Zoey's father, Gary, stood in front of her.

"When you didn't answer our knock, we got worried," he explained. He gently helped her up, holding her arm as she sat on the bed, rubbing her back. "Do you need anything?" he asked. She shook her head, still massaging the spot at the base of her spine. He let her know breakfast was ready, before softly closing the door behind him. She closed her eyes again, sighing, the memory she had hours before running through her mind. _Vegeta._

_Where are you!?_

She jumped, her eyes popping open. She looked around the room, expecting to see the stubborn saiyan standing there. Her breath left her on a sigh at the empty room. "Vegeta," she whispered tentatively. Nobody answered back. Shaking her head, she wandered if she was going a little crazy. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here._

_What's the matter! Where are you?_

A little scream escaped her. She twirled around the room, making herself dizzy. Where was that voice coming from? She walked towards the window, expecting to see someone standing below her window. No one was there. _What the hell is going on!?_

_Dammit! Where are you? Tell me so I can come get you! Are you and the baby in danger!?_

Marie gasped. _Vegeta?_ She held her breath, waiting for an answer. A moment passed. She felt disappointment slid through her, her shoulder's drooping. She grabbed the handle to the bedroom door.

_Who else would it be?_

She practically felt the soft, gruff voice wash over her. Gulping back tears, she squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fist at her side. _Leave me alone!_ She heard the desperation in the thought, pausing, waiting for him to say something back.

Silence.

She let out another shaky breath, opening the door, praying that he wouldn't invade her thoughts anymore that day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There was a rose on her pillow. Marie layed there, staring at it, blinking, before slowly sitting up. There was only one person she could think of who would do this. _Vegeta_. She reached out, touching it with her fingertips, letting her arm fall a moment later and throwing the covers off. She wasn't falling for it. _He didn't even want the baby! How could I be with someone like that!?_ She ambled to the bathroom, closing the door before stripping. Turning the water on, she ran her fingers under the faucet for a moment, waiting for the tub to fill. She stepped in, grabbing the side of the tub and easing herself into it. She sat there, relaxing, watching the water lap against her belly. She rested a hand on it, feeling the baby as it moved around. A lump formed under her hand for a moment, before moving, replaced by what felt like a foot. A gentle smile spread across her face. _How could Vegeta not want this!_ A tear slid out of her eye, her breath hitched, as she tried to tamp down the sob.

_I never said I didn't want the baby._

She squeezed her eyes shut at his voice. The surprisingly gentle cadence washing over her. She splashed some water onto her face, a sob escaping, as she slowly got out of the tub. She bent down, leaning on the wall, pulling the plug and letting the water out. She turned around and, rubbing the towel through her hair, she studied herself in the mirror. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't repellent either. Her body was toned from years of training. The only thing at odds with her physique was the protruding belly at her waist. She rested her hands underneath, softly supporting her belly, feeling the movement of life within.

_We need to talk. I want to see you! _

Marie closed her eyes. She didn't answer. She pulled a brush through her hair, letting the motion sooth her for a moment before replacing it, pulling on a loose fitting shirt, the hem falling to her knees. She pulled on some black sweats, hanging the towel on the door, before sitting on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her middle.

_Please_

A sob escaped her at the plea. _You saw me enough this morning! When you sneaked into my room!_ Vegeta didn't answer. She curled up on the bed, thinking of her friends and her brother, back home. Thinking of her friend Zoey. Sighing, she glanced once again at the flower, moving it to the nightstand as she rested her head against the pillow. She slowly nodded off to sleep.

* * *

She felt a hand caress her face. Confused, she slowly awoke, opening her eyes to see Vegeta sitting beside her. They didn't say anything. She stared up at him, feeling the tears well up again before forcing them down. Vegeta studied her, a gentle expression on his face. _He's never looked at me that way before!_

"That's because you wouldn't allow it," Vegeta stated softly, standing and walking around the bed. Her eyes narrowed.

"Stay out of my head!"

He grunted, crawling in beside her and wrapping his arm around her, underneath her breasts. She felt her face heat. "What's the matter?" he asked, lifting up on his elbow and gazing down at her. She shook her head, not saying anything. She felt him watching her.

"I think you're beautiful," Vegeta said softly, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You've always been beautiful to me, but with you carrying my child," he rested a hand on her belly, "you're even more so."

She buried her face in her hands, not wanting him to see her cry. He gently pulled her against him, feeling the hard expanse of his chest against her back. He rubbed her back, sliding his hand under her shirt to rub down her spine. She sighed in pleasure, still keeping her hands over her face. She heard him softly chuckle, before settling a hand on her waist, snuggling more tightly against her. She felt the evidence of his arousal.

"Vegeta!"

He chuckled in her ear, the low timbre rumbling his chest, making her shiver. She slowly turned to face him, finally rolling over, burying her face in his neck. He brushed the hair away from the side of her face, softly kissing the underside of her jaw. He rubbed down her back, before resting a hand on her behind. "Vegeta," she softly warned. He grunted, squeezing, pressing his lips to her throat and slowly kissing down to her shoulder. Marie sighed, before rolling on her back and scooting to the headboard. She looked at Vegeta's flushed face.

"Down boy!"

"What's the matter?" he asked, frowning. "Not here," she said softly, gesturing around the room. He looked around for a moment, then settled his gaze back to her.

"When?"

"Vegeta!"

"Well! It's been awhile!" She shot him a frown.

"I don't exactly feel attractive right now anyway," she confessed, unconsciously rubbing her belly.

"I told you that I think-"

"I'm beautiful. I know, I heard you," she said softly, turning her gaze away, flushing. He grunted again.

"When are you wanting to go back home?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know," she said, watching him look at her out of the corner of her eye. He waited until she faced him again.

"You'd better decide soon," his gaze moved to her belly, "and fast!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey."

Zoey shrieked, throwing the salad bowl in the air, quickly turning around with her hand to her chest. Marie stood behind her, pulling lettuce out of her hair.

"Nice to see you too," she said, amusement coloring her voice.

"_Don't do that!" _Zoey shrieked. She gulped in a breath, calming down a little. Marie's boyfriend walked through the door. She screamed.

"Keep him away from me! He's a freak! He's probably an alien from another planet! You should-"

"Well..."

"-have seen what he did the other day. Oh, My God!..."

Marie glanced back at Vegeta, scowling. "What did you do?" she whispered harshly. Vegeta shrugged.

"Zoey. Zoey!" She waited for her friend to stop. She took a step forward. "What exactly did Vegeta do?"

Zoey pointed a shaky finger at the saiyan. "He flew," she took a breath, "_off my balcony_!"

"Vegeta!"

"Can you believe that!" Zoey started rambling again. "I've never seen someone do that before..."

"I don't see what the problem is?"

Zoey kept talking.

"No one hear can do that Vegeta," Marie whispered. He crossed his arms. "Your telling me you haven't?" Marie shook her head.

"Wait! What!" Zoey started.

They didn't notice. "Vegeta, I haven't simply for that fact. Humans aren't used to that-"

"Wait a minute!" They turned around, facing Zoey. "You're telling me you can!?"

Marie barely nodded her head. "You can fly!" They both nodded their heads. Zoey stared at them.

"Can you teach me?"

* * *

"You need to feel it. Right here!" Vegeta poked Zoey in her belly.

"Ow!" She smacked his hand away. "Don't do that! It hurts!"

Vegeta frowned. "Sorry," he muttered.

Marie watched them from the kitchen window, a small smile on her face as she watched Vegeta teach Zoey to fly. She finished washing her cup out, and set it in the dish drainer. She looked around the kitchen, thankful that Zoey had convinced her folks a couple weeks ago to visit the city for awhile. She looked out the window again. _Wouldn't want to give them heart attacks, after all. _Marie subconsciously rubbed her belly, sighing and sitting down at the table. She had been very surprised when Vegeta had insisted on teaching her friend to fly.

"After all," he had said, "it's the least I can do since she kept you safe this whole time." He had paused. "And for scaring the daylights out of her when I first came," he mumbled.

She focused on the light shining in the sliding glass door, falling onto the floor and making the room bright. She could hear Vegeta outside instructing her friend on what she did and didn't need to do.

"No! Don't do that, you'll fall...okay...wait for a..." she heard Zoey squeal.."I told you!"

She smiled down at her belly, feeling the baby move before settling down under her heart. _I can't believe you're almost here!_ Marie sighed, thinking of her brother back home. Thinking how delighted Chi-Chi will be to have a nephew. And Bulma, being an honorary aunt. _God! I miss them!_ She closed her eyes for a moment. She heard a squeal come from the back yard again. _Thank God we're in the country! _She got back up, going over and sliding the door open, stepping out into the back yard. Vegeta's eyes instantly settled on her. She smiled, watching his face soften and his eye's light up. Marie heard a sniffle. She looked over at Zoey.

"You two are so in love!"Zoey squeaked, wiping a tear from her eye.

Marie rolled her eyes, then laughed as Vegeta flushed. He frowned, mumbling and turning away.

"Hey! Look what I can do!" Zoey said, motioning for Marie to come closer.

She walked over to stand beside Vegeta, linking her arm through his and watching her best friend close her eyes and concentrate.

Zoey lifted a few inches into the air, then abruptly dropped down, falling on her butt.

"Oh, are you okay, Zoey?"

Marie watched her friends' face light up, and squeal a little.

"Did you see! Oh My God! I flew! It was only for a minute, but I flew!"

She watched the ecstatic woman jump up, pumping her arms in the air in celebration. She smiled.

"I'm very proud of you. That's great!"

Zoey ran over and hugged her, leaning over her belly and gently wrapping her arms around her. The woman grasped her hands.

"Will you do it with me!? Will you!?"

Marie nodded, smiling, and went to follow her across the lawn.

Vegeta didn't let go of her arm. She looked back, slightly scowling at him.

"Vegeta! Let go of my arm!"

"No," he said gently, shaking his head. "You're not flying in your condition."

She stared at him for a moment, before she burst out laughing.

"You know damn good and well you don't tell me what to do!" she stated, chuckling a little.

He didn't let go.

"In this I do," Vegeta said softly, glancing at her belly, then back up to her face.

"Vegeta!" Marie said, getting irritated. "Me and the baby will be fine."

"If you need to go somewhere," he stated, "I'll fly you. I'll not have my baby at risk over something so trivial."

"What's going on?" Zoey asked, walking up.

"Vegeta's just being a jerk, as usual." Marie scowled at Vegeta again, yanking her arm from him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't fight me on this matter," he paused, "please."

"You don't want her to fly, do you?" Zoey asked, giving Vegeta a curious look. She watched him shake his head, and practically beamed.

"Yep!" she giggled, "you two are definitely in love!"

This time they both scowled at her.

* * *

Marie felt Vegeta climb into bed beside her, and scooted away. She frowned at the wall, pulling the cover up a little more, clutching it under her chin, forcing herself to relax. She closed her eyes. An arm wrapped around her. Her eyes popped open, and she frowned down at it.

She tossed it off her.

Vegeta sighed behind her. Marie felt the bed move as he propped up on one arm. She felt his gaze on the back of her neck. There was silence for several minutes. The bed moved again, and she was gently pushed onto her back. Vegeta leaned over her, setting a hand next to her shoulder, careful not to push on her belly. He studied her, his brows furrowed. She glared right back.

"What are you angry about?" he asked abruptly.

She didn't say anything. Just watched him frown at her silence, his gaze steady on her face. Marie looked away, waiting for him to move and let her roll back over. She didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

He bent down. "If this is about earlier, with the flying, I'm not going to apologize," he whispered, "I take my responsibilities seriously."

He felt her go tense beneath him. He lifted his head. She stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment, before narrowing her eyes.

"Is that all we are to you," she whispered, studying his face, "a responsibility?"

She shoved him away, rolling over and sitting up, yanking off her nightgown and grabbing the t-shirt and sweats she had on earlier. She heard him move on the bed. She saw him sit on the edge out of the corner of her eye, frowning, studying her as she moved around the room.

"Marie," he said softly.

She ignored him, going into the bathroom and swiping a brush through her hair before walking swiftly towards the bedroom door.

"Dammit, Marie! Wait..."

His protest fell on deaf ears as the door slammed behind her. Thankfully he didn't follow.

* * *

Marie watched the pebble roll away, slowly walking up to it and gently kicking it again. She studied the dirt road, scowling down at the clumps of grass and rocks littering the sides of the unmarked road. She sighed, lifting her head, looking out towards the meadow that stretched on either side. The sky was still dark, tiny stars bright in the vast expanse of blue. _Why can't I ever find peace! That's the reason I came here, and I met a great friend, then Vegeta follows me, and now it's a roller coaster again. Maybe I should just go back home, and then perhaps Vegeta won't be so overbearing, so overprotective. _She surveyed the land, watching as a flock of birds landed in the field, squawking for a few moments before taking flight again, their wings the only sound in the air. She watched them disappear, before looking back towards the house. Momentarily surprised when she didn't see it, she turned and started back. _Didn't realize I had walked that far!_ She could just see the tip of the roof, after walking for what seemed like an hour, and sighed with relief. Tired, her shoulder's slumped a little. An ache started in her lower back, making her wince a little as she watched the house come into view. A moment later she gasped, a cramp shooting through her stomach, making her stop. She breathed deeply, then slowly started walking again. Another pain ripped through her, this one making her stumble a bit. Marie bent at the waist, holding her belly as another one went through her. She felt the baby move. _Oh, God!_ More hit her, one on top of the other, until she stumbled to her knees, holding her stomach as tears leaked out of her eyes. _Vegeta!_ She had left him in the bedroom, probably still mad at her for the way she had slammed out the door. She cried out as another hit her, this one going around to her back, making her muscles clench painfully. She sobbed as another, more painful one, rocked her. She heard someone stop beside her, but didn't look up. Marie felt someone gently touch her back, then she was lifted into a pair of strong arms. Another shot through her, followed by another. She whimpered, looking up at Vegeta as he flew back towards the house.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered, feeling her muscles clench as another wave of pain went through her body. Vegeta slammed the door open, gently laying her on the couch as Zoey came running in.

"Oh My God! What's going on! Marie!" she shrieked, noticing her friends pale face. "Oh My God!" she said again, swatting Vegeta on the arm and screeching at him to call 911.

"Just do it!" Zoey shouted when Vegeta tried to question her. She sat down beside Marie, moving the hair off her face. She grabbed her hand, a moment later yanking it away as Marie almost broke it as another contraction hit.

Vegeta quickly walked in, thrusting the phone at Zoey and taking her place on the couch. He gave Marie his hand, not flinching as she squeezed, sucking in a breath as another hit.

"Oh My God!" Marie whispered.

"What?" Vegeta asked, studying her.

"The baby's coming," she gasped.

"We know," Vegeta said, staring at her, "that's why Zoey had me call the hospital." He watched as she frantically shook her head.

"No!" she met his gaze, "I mean it's coming! Now!"

Vegeta's face went white.

"Uh... Zoey!?" he said loudly. Zoey came running back in, still on the phone.

"What! What!" she studied her friend on the couch.

"Marie said the baby's coming. Now!"

Her head whipped towards him, her eyes wide. "Oh My God! Oh My God! I don't know how to give birth! I mean, I was born! But I've never performed it! Or did it!" she screeched. She shot a scared look at Marie.

"What do we do! What do we do!"

She still had the phone clutched to her ear. Vegeta could hear the woman on the other end. "Ma'am. Ma'am! Is everything okay? You need to calm down-"

"I will not calm down!" Zoey squealed into the phone. "Everything is not okay! My friend is having a baby on my parents couch! How is that okay! She needs to be in the hospital!"

He heard the woman say something else, but it was drowned out when Marie screamed. Vegeta jumped up, looking around frantically. "What the hell do we do!" he shouted.

"The ambulance is on the way." Zoey went over to her friend again. "Marie? The ambulance is almost here, hold on sweetie." Marie just groaned.

Vegeta's face was white. "Why don't I just fly her? It will be faster and-"

"God No! Are you crazy! They would never let you see her again if you did that!"

She saw Vegeta get pissed. "No one will keep-"

They heard the sirens, relaxing a little as the ambulance braked in front of the house, two medics getting out with a stretcher and running towards the door.

Within five minutes, they were gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Marie, are you okay!"

Marie groaned, laying in the hospital bed as Vegeta and Zoey stood on either side of her. Vegeta watched her face, scared out of his wits, but trying not to show it. Zoey stood there, trying to couch her friend through the pain.

"Come on! Come on! Deep breath! That's it!"

The nurses hurried around the room, setting up a little tray at the end of the bed, quickly but gently putting Marie's feet into the stirrups. They laid a blanket over her knees, asking her if she was alright before thrusting a cup of crushed ice into Vegeta's hand.

"It's for your wife," the nurse stated, when Vegeta just stared at her. She quickly moved away, donning a blue tarp-like jacket that covered her front, then pulling on gloves. The other attending nurse did the same, walking over to Vegeta's side and gazing down at Marie.

"Do you want an-"

Marie screamed, her body shooting forward as her muscles clenched. "Oh shit," they heard the nurse whisper, running for the door. "It's too late for the epidural!" she yelled to the other nurse before disappearing.

"What's an epidural?" Vegeta muttered.

Moment's later the doctor rushed in, quickly donning his own protective wear before coming to the side of the bed.

"It looks like your going to have to do this without any pain medication young lady. Their coming fast, and nature doesn't wait."

He sat on the seat at the foot of the bed, lifting the sheet.

"What are you doing!?" Vegeta yelled, taking a step towards the doctor.

"I'm checking to see how far along she is," the doctor stated, not glancing at Vegeta.

The prince's face turned red. "Get-"

"Vegeta!" Marie snapped. "Let him do his damn job!"

Zoey almost laughed at the expression on his face as he watched the doctor like a hawk.

"He better not try anything funny!" He muttered.

The doctor finally looked up, apparently unaffected by Vegeta's temper. He smiled at Marie.

"You're almost there!" he said, patting her kneecap above the sheet. He moved towards the nurse, yanking off his gloves and donning a clean pair.

Vegeta leaned down towards Marie. "What about the baby's tail?"

"What!" Zoey screeched. Vegeta barely looked at her, sending her a warning glance before focusing back onto Marie's face.

"Don't worry about it," she said through clenched teeth.

Vegeta yelped as she squeezed his hand. He heard a muffled snicker come from the other side of the bed, and glared at Zoey.

"Okay," the doctor said loudly, taking his place at the foot of the bed once more. "Let's bring those babies into the world!"

Marie cried out again, and Vegeta seemed to move closer to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. He jerked his hand away, his eyes widening.

"What..." He heard someone smother a laugh. Marie yanked her hand out of his, clenching the bar attached to the bed. She glared at him, grinding her teeth, moaning as another contraction hit.

"Get out," she growled. Vegeta stared at her.

Zoey gently pulled Marie's hair back. "It's okay Marie, Vegeta-"

"He did this to me! That's what he did! Asshole! Get out!" She grunted, panting a little.

"Uh...sir-"

"I am not leaving!" Vegeta stated, glaring at one of the nurses, before turning back to the bed.

"Marie-"

Her scream cut him off.

"Okay," the doctor said, "One more and the baby's out."

Vegeta watched, wide-eyed, as Marie clenched the bed rail, lifting herself up, and pushed.

He heard a wail.

"Oh my god!" he whispered, watching the doctor lift the baby up for the mother to see.

"It's a boy!"

He quickly handed the baby to a nurse, and Vegeta saw the tail wrap around it's waist. Vegeta's eyes widened, quickly looking back at the doctor. But he seemed unfazed, not moving from his position in front of Marie.

Vegeta heard Marie sigh, and slowly walked over, grabbing her hand and cupping her face. He kissed her brow.

"We have a boy!" he said in wonder.

Marie sighed again, a small smile on her face. She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired," she said, gently squeezing Zoey's hand on the other side of the bed.

"Well you won't have long to rest."

All three gazes moved to the doctor's bent head.

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked, studying the man.

"The others will be along shortly," he said, not looking up.

All three stared at him.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't know you were having more than one!"

The doctor looked at Vegeta and Marie, surprise on his face. "This has never happened before!" he said, his gaze going from one to the other.

"other," Vegeta whispered. He stared at the doctor.

"It didn't show up on the ultrasound she had," Zoey stated, looking back at Marie. "Did it?"

Marie shook her head. "I don't think so!"

"Other!" Vegeta said, his voice raising. He looked down at Marie's stomach. "How many are in there!?"

The doctor studied him for a moment, before grabbing Marie's chart. "Well, according to thi-"

The doctor jumped up, and the others stared in shock as Vegeta fainted dead away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marie looked up as the hospital room door opened. Vegeta stepped in, seeming to hesitate before closing it behind him and slowly walking towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gazing at her face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She shot back, watching his jaw clench.

"Sorry I missed the rest," he muttered, looking towards the wall before turning back to her.

"Yeah! You sorta passed out," she smirked.

Marie chuckled, watching his face redden. A snort came from across the room. Vegeta jerked his head towards it.

"Shut up," he demanded, sending Zoey a glare. Zoey hid a smile behind her hand.

He looked back to Marie, watching as she pushed herself to a sitting position. He bent to help, moving her pillow for her and adjusting the blanket.

"Is that good?"

"Yes MOM!"

Vegeta scowled. "I'm only trying to help," he stated softly, frowning as he stepped back.

"Look, Marie. I wanted to ask-"

They all looked towards the door as it opened, a nurse strolling in with the baby in a carrier, the wheels squeaking a little as she positioned him next to the bed. She smiled at Marie, seeming to wait on something.

Another nurse strolled in, and Vegeta went white. She pushed the baby next to the other one. They both studied the little bodies, smiling.

Everyone looked up when someone else came through the door. A nurse strolled in with another carrier, oblivious to the surprise on the father's face. Vegeta sat down. "Oh my god!" he whispered.

He looked over at Marie, catching her studying him, a smirk on her face.

"Three!" he practically squeaked, "we have three babies!"

"You're not gonna faint again, are you?" Marie studied him.

He shook his head, gazing stupidly at the three little bundles in front of him. She saw a smile start across his face. "Three," he whispered, before looking back at her and smirking.

This time it was Marie that blushed.

"oooohhhh! Look at the wittle babies!" Zoey exclaimed, stopping next to the nurses and gazing down at the newborns.

"Are they all..." Vegeta started, stopping again to look wide-eyed at his offspring. He swung his gaze back to Marie. She smiled, nodding.

"All boys!" she sighed, "We're sure gonna have our hands full!"

"If you don't need any assistance, we'll leave you alone with your newborns," one of the nurses said, and after confirmation that they didn't need any help, all three left.

"Do you care if I hold one!?" Zoey asked, hopping from foot to foot, looking at Marie in desperation. She chuckled, telling her friend to go ahead. Zoey gently picked one up, sitting in the rocker next to the bed and whispering baby talk to him.

Vegeta slowly climbed to his feet, and Marie noticed his hands shaking a little before he clenched them, then relaxed, all shakiness gone. He reached down and picked one of the baby's up. She watched him gaze down at the baby, settling it in the crook of his arm before looking up at her. She saw the fright in his eyes.

"It's okay Vegeta," she whispered, meeting his gaze, "you won't hurt him."

She saw him swallow, then look back down at the bundle in his arms. He slowly rocked back and forth, and Marie didn't think he even knew it.

"Vegeta," she said softly, "bring one of them to me." She watched him walk over, laying the baby down gently in her arms before picking up another. He sat on the foot of the bed, the baby cradled in his arms.

Zoey's voice cut through the silence moments later. "Hey," she said, not looking up, "I have a question."

Marie and Vegeta looked at her, waiting for her to tear her gaze away from the baby. She finally looked up, after whispering a little more baby talk to him. She studied her friend on the bed.

"Could I go with you, just for a little while, when you go back to your world, universe, whatever!?"

Marie met Vegeta's gaze, before turning her head back to her best friend. "It might be dangerous," she stated softly.

Zoey snorted. "What! And coming here wasn't! Girl, you landed in New York! The freakiest place to go!"

Marie hesitated again. Vegeta spoke up. "It's nothing like this world," he stated softly.

They watched Zoey roll her eyes. "Well, Duh!"

The couple gazed at one another. Marie finally looked over at Zoey, and nodded. She let out a whoop, apologizing a minute later when the baby she was holding started to cry.

"So!" she shouted over the screaming, "Watcha gonna name them?"

* * *

They all waited anxiously up at Kami's Place. Getting word a week ago about Goku's sister and Vegeta coming back, they had been coming up here every day, waiting on them. Goku was anxious to see his sister, while everyone else was anxious to see what had occurred all these months with both of them gone. They thought for a while that there was a slight chance Vegeta wouldn't find Marie, but as Goku pointed out, Vegeta's not a quitter. After all, it has been over a year since Marie left, half for Vegeta. They were waiting to see the results. Besides, Marie had told BaBa that they were bringing some people with them. The fighters, along with their wives, didn't know what to think of that!

They all sat on the steps, watching Goku pace back and forth in front of them. He was obviously anxious. Not knowing exactly where his sister had gone, or Vegeta for that matter. The two had been living in a foreign land, or according to BaBa, another dimension. He couldn't quite believe that! Now they were bringing "friends" with them! Were those two nuts, or what!?

"Goku, would you sit down! You're starting to make everybody nervous." Chi-Chi said, glaring at her husband.

He ignored her.

"Goku!"

"Huh!" he finally stopped, looking towards them in surprise. He noticed they were all studying him.

"We're all anxious Goku," Bulma said, clasping her hands in front of her, "But there's no use in you making tracks in the floor and making everyone nervous."

Goku frowned, rubbing his chin. "Sorry," he mumbled, deep in thought.

"Man!" Yamcha sighed, leaning back against the steps, "What's taking so long?"

"Well they did say they were bringing people back," Chi-Chi huffed, "maybe they had to prepare."

"Well I think-"

Bulma cut off. They all swiveled their heads toward Goku. He studied them for a moment, before he felt it too. He whirled around.

"Oh My God!" Goku shouted, looking at the group behind him. Marie beamed at him, holding a little boy of about thirteen months old, his tail swinging back and forth. Vegeta was holding a boy as well, this one with a widow's peak identical to his, a tail wrapped around his middle. There was another attached to his leg, the tail behind the boy flicking wildly. They all appeared to be the same age. A woman with wild curls and a sunny smile stood beside them.

"Hey everyone!" Marie stated, letting the boy in her arms down, Vegeta doing the same. She watched the boys toddle away, grinning. Her gaze met Goku's. "How is everyone? I missed you all." She walked up to Goku, giving him a big hug. She pulled back, laughing at his shocked face. "What's the matter brother? Shocked you're an uncle three times over!?"

Chi-Chi walked up to them, wide-eyed. "I see you both have been busy!" Marie didn't blush as she thought she would, she just smiled. She reached down and grabbed one of the baby's scooting past.

"This here is Pace," Marie said, smoothing her hand over his hair, making his widow's peak deepen. "Here!" she said, thrusting him in Goku's arms.

"Umm..." Goku still looked shocked, and Chi-Chi elbowed him. He seemed to come out of it, looking down at the boy in his arms. The baby looked right back, his scowl rivaling his parents. Goku burst out laughing. Marie snatched another out of the air as he flew by.

"They know how to fly!?" Bulma shrieked.

Marie smiled. "Yep. We taught them. I know they're young, but they were eager."

She paused, "And impatient!" she admitted, laughing.

"Hey everyone! I'm Zoey, Marie's friend!" The woman who had been standing back patiently watching the family reunion finally spoke up.

"Oh Zoey! I'm sorry" Marie exclaimed. Zoey waved her off, going towards the group to shake hands.

Marie tucked the baby she was holding under her arm, seeming oblivious to his squirming. Everyone laughed when he scowled up at her, his tail flicking behind him.

"Yep," Goku said, chuckling, "You can definitely tell they're Vegeta's kids!"

The man in question grunted, holding their third son in his arms. The little boy calmly watched the chaos around him, studying everyone for a moment before squirming down, and toddling over to Bulma, looking up at her with a curious stare. She smiled, reaching down and picking him up.

"Hello, little man!" Bulma threw him up in the air, noticing he smiled, but didn't laugh, as she expected. Her brows furrowed. "Hey, Marie!"

Goku's sister looked over at her, noticing right away who she was holding. Marie smirked. "That's Gideon. Don't let his quietness fool you! He's as loud as his brothers." She quickly turned away, handing the baby she was holding to Chi-Chi. "And this is Brock," she said, laughing as he squirmed with pent up energy. "He's the handful!"

Chi-Chi looked doubtfully at the boy, before looking over at the baby in Goku's arms. "Are you sure? It's not Vegeta Jr. over there?"

They saw Vegeta smirk. "They're all handfuls," he said, speaking for the first time since they got back. He strolled over, looping his arm around Marie's waist. They all noticed. While Goku beamed, the other's smirked, laughing a little at the small show of affection. Marie and Vegeta ignored them. They all caught up for a while, until Goku started whining that he was hungry.

Vegeta laughed. "Some things never change!"

Goku smiled, grabbing Chi-Chi and teleporting them to Capsule Corporation. Bulma took out a capsule, a loader plane appearing, telling everyone to pile in so they can get going. She had set up a banquet in celebration of their return. Marie smiled softly.

"Well! Are you guys coming?" Bulma hollered, looking towards the two still standing away from the plane, their three kids rolling around on the floor in front of them.

"We'll be there. Don't worry!" Marie called back, waving to them as they took off.

They watched the boys tumble over one another for a moment. Marie looked at Vegeta, putting her hand in his and threading their fingers together. He lifted it, kissing her hand clasped in his. Gideon flew at them, grabbing Vegeta's leg in a death grip. They smiled.

"Welcome home." Marie murmured, grabbing Brock out of the air without looking. Vegeta grabbed Pace, smirking gently down at him before they took off, the boys letting go after a while and flying loops around their parents.


	22. Chapter 22

_Lyrics in the story are from "Baby" by Ashanti_

Chapter 22

Zoey studied her friend, looking at her over her plate, forking some potato salad into her mouth. She watched Marie do the same, gazing out across the estate, watching her three boys tumble and play on the ground. They were sitting up under a tree, situated away from the rest of the group. Zoey's gaze went over the spread Bulma had set up, amazed again at how much Vegeta was putting on his plate. She didn't think she would ever get used to that. And it looked like Marie's brother was the same. She looked at Marie's plate. She had a fair amount of food on hers as well. If plates could groan, theirs would! She checked out the young man sitting beside Goku. Apparently his son. _Man, he's hot! I'm surrounded by hunks! Why did Marie ever leave!_ Zoey's gaze went to Marie again, noticing that she seemed more peaceful, more at ease now that she was at home. Zoey hesitated for a moment.

"So..." she said, studying the ground. She saw Marie look at her out of the corner of her eye. "When do you think he'll pop the question?"

Marie's brows gently furrowed. "What?"

Zoey looked over at the men. "Vegeta," she said softly, "Is he gonna propose, or what?"

Marie was quiet. She turned her head and studied the men as well. "I don't know," she murmured softly. She sat her plate down on the ground, leaning back against the tree. Zoey noticed her half-eaten food. That was a testament to the feelings she wasn't displaying. Marie was more upset than she let on. They were quiet, watching the boys rumble with each other, before Marie spoke again.

"He said at the beginning of the relationship he didn't want nothing serious," she stated, studying her sons.

Zoey looked back at her, disbelief on her face. "But...you have kids together now! You mean to tell me he isn't going to propose marriage? Ever?" Her voice raised a little at the last statement.

"Keep it down!" Marie said softly, noticing Vegeta and Goku glancing over. She smiled at them, waving a little. "I don't want Vegeta suspecting that I want more," she confessed, watching them finally turn back to their plates.

"Why not?" Zoey asked harshly. "Did he tell you to do that?" She could feel herself getting mad.

Marie snorted beside her. "You know damn good and well that no man is going to tell me what to do!" she stated, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"And I don't want him knowing because I don't want him to get scared. You know how men are! Too much, too soon."

Zoey studied the man in question, her brow furrowed. "But he doesn't seem to be too afraid of having kids! Well, besides him passing out and all!" she smirked a little. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to shirk his responsibilities," she finished softly.

Marie looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

Marie studied her for a moment. "That's what he said," she whispered, "the night I went into labor."

Zoey looked away, watching the boys play. "Well, I think he should man up and do it already!"

Marie shrugged, not really having nothing else to say on the subject.

"That's his prerogative I guess," she stated, noticing the two woman headed their way.

They watched Bulma and Chi-Chi make their way over, carrying smaller amounts of food than the saiyans.

"Don't say anything about what we've been talking about. Okay?" Marie whispered, watching Bulma lift her plate as Brock flew by, not pausing until they settled on the ground in front of her and Zoey. Her friend sent her a questioning glance, but masked her features when the other women sat.

"What are you two over here conspiring about!?" Chi-Chi asked loudly, shoving some food into her mouth, studying them. Bulma did the same.

"Nothing," Marie said quietly, looking away and studying the grounds.

Zoey wisely didn't bring up Vegeta, or marriage. They talked back and forth, laughing at some of the antics that Marie and Zoey told them about while in the other dimension. Chi-Chi told them about Goten going away to school.

"He's finally coming back. Vacation and everything. Hopefully he'll have learned something at that college he picked out." Marie smiled at the mention of her nephew, looking over Bulma's shoulder at her three rambunctious kids. She watched them drag Gohan to the ground, growling playfully as he rolled, wrestling all three.

Vegeta and Goku watched the women for a few minutes, knowing they were up to no good. Vegeta's gaze rested on Marie, watching her face light up and a small smile appearing when she gazed at their kids. An ache started in his chest. Sighing, he turned back to his plate.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Goku asked, shoving another forkful of food in his mouth. He chewed, studying Vegeta.

"Don't know. Don't care," the prince stated, looking over at the women again.

Goku watched his face soften, knowing who he was looking at. He smirked, his gaze going over to his own son and three nephews. A chuckle escaped as one of the boys, Brock?, growled and launched himself at Gohan, knocking the older saiyan down with a grunt. They all piled on him, growls escaping from the pile as they wrestled. He saw a small smile spread on Vegeta's face, also watching the little skirmish.

"Chips off the old block, eh Vegeta!"

The man smirked at him, getting up and dumping his plate into the trash can. Goku watched him walk towards the women.

He didn't make it.

All three boys abandoned Gohan on the ground, launching themselves at their dad, laughing and squealing as he growled and pretended to fight them. The women watched, Marie seeming not being able to take her eyes off Vegeta. They all laughed as one shot a beam at Vegeta's head. Then Pace grunted, his hair turning yellow.

No one spoke. It was so quiet they could here the leaves rustling in the tree above them.

"Pace!" Marie said loudly, breaking the silence. "What did I tell you about powering up when not training!?"

The boy sent her a look of defiance, powering back down, his hair turning black again. He crossed his arms, pouting.

"That boy!" She sighed. Then looked around, finally noticing no one was talking.

"What's the matter?"

Bulma finally spoke up. "They can ascend to super saiyan too!?"

Marie chuckled, watching as Brock and Gideon continued to wrestle their dad. Pace still stood to the side, pouting. "It surprised us too," she stated, "You should have seen the look on Vegeta's face when they first did that!" she chuckled.

"Wait a minute!" Goku called out, "They can _all_ turn super saiyan!?"

His eyes bugged when Marie nodded. She smirked. So did Vegeta, sending Goku a triumphant look.

"What's the big deal?" Zoey asked, looking at everyone in puzzlement.

Gohan spoke up. "The big deal is that it took a long time for us to achieve it, so to have kids, babies really, do it...is phenomenal!"

Zoey looked at the hottie. "But they've been able to do that since they were born! I just thought it was common!"

Everyone watched the boys, slowly shaking their heads. Zoey shrugged, taking it all in stride. Her life certainly has gotten interesting since meeting the woman beside her. She grinned, knowing that they didn't know yet that she could fly too. Courtesy of Vegeta. She thought he was a hard, tough man. Which he was, but she soon found out that under the rough exterior was a man who loved his family deeply. And he deeply loved Marie, even if he didn't show it. She saw the looks he sent her friend when he thought no one was looking. She just didn't know why he hasn't popped the question yet! Was he waiting for something? Was he waiting to get Goku's approval, him being Marie's brother. She slowly shook her head. Vegeta didn't seem the kind of person to need anyone's approval to do what he wanted. Marie also. So what were they waiting on!?

Zoey bit her tongue, the question almost shooting out of her mouth. She scowled at the man wrestling with his kids, figuring he was just bidding his time. For what, though?

"Well!" Bulma stood up, "I'd better get to cleaning while I still have the energy!"

"I'll help," Chi-Chi stated, looking at the three children as they passed the bunch on the ground.

Yamcha came out, grabbing the left-overs and offering them to Chi-Chi as they made quick work of the mess.

Marie focused on her family, a smile lighting her face as she heard Vegeta chuckle. The boys wrapped themselves around him, one on his leg and the others on each arm. Their tales waved madly. He hobbled over to her, his arms stretched out to accommodate the kids, smirking as he grabbed Pace off his leg, sitting down and setting the boy on his lap. A look of contentment settled on his face, his eyes softening as he watched Gideon jump from his arm, racing over to his mother and launching himself at her. He listened to her laugh, the others falling suit and piling on top of her. "Mommy's turn!" they shouted, growling and following her as her back hit the ground. Vegeta heard her growl at them, tickling them, making them squeal with peels of laughter as they started a wrestling match with their mother.

"Daddy's turn! Daddy's turn!" Brock shouted, looking over at his father with a smile. Vegeta raised a brow.

Brock pointed to his mom. "Get her daddy! It's your turn to wrestle." The other boys looked up, smiling at their dad.

Vegeta sent Marie a heated look. "Later," he promised, racking his gaze over her. She smirked back at him. "Is that a threat?" The boys squealed with laughter, loving the way their parents verbally sparred with each other. Vegeta stood, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's a promise," he said softly. Marie smiled.

* * *

They kicked Vegeta out, along with Goku, stating they were having a girls' night. Marie slammed the door in their faces, quickly cutting the porch light off and running back to her friends. The two men listened to the loud talking and laughing on the other side of the door. They heard music come on a moment later. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Marie, and Zoey. It wasn't good! They were bound to get into trouble. The two men sighed, making their way to the gravity room.

"Might as well train," Vegeta grumbled, "thought I was going to get to spend some time with Marie, dammit!"

Goku chuckled, following the other saiyan thru the doorway, watching Vegeta set the computer simulation for training.

"Well, you'll have plenty of other nights Vegeta. They're just catching up."

Vegeta grunted. Goku smiled at the frown on his face.

"So," Goku began "how 'bout them kids of yours!"

Vegeta actually grinned. A genuine, happy grin. Goku stared at him for a moment. _Man! He really seems happy! Good for him!_

They both powered up. "Let's train!"

Goku stopped for a minute. "Hey! I just thought of something," he furrowed his brows in thought. "Is Gohan okay to watch your sons?"

Vegeta smirked at him. "Yes," he paused. "If he survives," he said, chuckling.

Goku gulped.

* * *

They walked in on the women dancing. Some kind of music they didn't recognize was coming from the stereo that had been set up in the living room. All the women were dancing together, laughing as they bumped hips and twirled. Goku and Vegeta stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes widening when they saw the _way_ the women were dancing. Vegeta watched as Marie dipped down, holding Zoey's hand and standing back to back. He almost swallowed his tongue as she stood slowly, rotating her hips to the music. She was smiling, apparently having the time of her life. Goku was also watching his wife, eyes wide, a goofy smile on his face. They looked at each other, having never seen them like that before. Vegeta didn't say anything, just nodded his chin to the side, indicating Goku to follow him. He led Goku into the hallway, shushing him when he tried to talk. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, having a full view of the women in the living room. He saw Goku give him a look.

"I want to watch," he stated softly, not looking at the other man.

Vegeta saw Goku smile out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the wall in much the same way. They swallowed again, watching as the women seemed to take turns dancing with one another, laughing the entire time. They seemed to be having the time of their life!

The women started moving to the next song that came on, rolling their shoulders and hips. They moved to the beat, some kind of funky, slow base sound coming from the speakers.

"..._I got this jones forming in my bones (from a man)_

_who indeed took over my soul (understand)_

_I couldn't breathe if he ever said (he would leave),_

_get on my knees till they bloody red, (baby please)_

Vegeta and Goku stared, transfixed, watching the women as they twirled their hips, some putting their hands on their waist as they swiveled. Both men started getting hot.

"_...See, I could never feel alone with you (in my life),_

_I'll give up everything I own for you (won't think twice),_

_almost a shame how I'm mesmerized (such a shame). _

_I lose my thought looking in your eyes (I know why)_

_because your kisses make my lips quiver_

_and (that's real) and when you touch me my whole body shivers..."_

Vegeta saw Goku's face flush, knowing his was as well. He cleared his throat, putting the towel he was holding in front of him. Marie and Chi-Chi finally saw them, and smiling, pulled them into the room, dancing around them. They all laughed at the mens' expressions. Marie heard Vegeta growl.

"That's enough! You," he pointed to the other women. "Leave!"

Marie and the others giggled, smirking as they grabbed the stereo and went to Bulma's house across the estate.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" Marie said with no heat. She grinned, biting back a chuckle at Vegeta's flushed face. He didn't say anything, just scowled.

He threw the towel on the couch, growling and grabbing Marie by the waist. He set her on the table, going over and locking the front door, studying her with a heated look. She just smiled. He slowly walked over to her, looking her up and down. Vegeta put his hands on the table, on either side of her.

He bent forward and whispered in her ear. "Can you do that in bed too?"

Marie smirked, and proceeded to show him that she, in fact, could.

* * *

Vegeta looked over at the bed, watching Marie slowly breathe in and out as she slept. He watched the play of light coming in through the window, landing on her face and making her skin look milky white. Her hair fanned the pillow, the dark tresses almost black against the white sheets. He watched her curl a hand under her chin, burrowing deeper into the covers. He waited a few more moments before turning back to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, feeling a sort of pressure in his chest. His throat felt like it was going to close, as he stared down at the little black velvet box. He glanced back at the bed. Marie was still sleeping. A small sigh of relief escaped him, and he turned his head to study the box again. Nervousness crept through him, surprising him a little. He rubbed his suddenly damp palms on his boxers. He paused with his hand over the box for a moment, before slowly picking it up and opening it. The diamond ring stared back at him, nestled in a creamy white pillow. It winked up at him, seeming to taunt him with it's presence. He took another deep breath, then snapped it closed. The blankets rustled. His head whipped around, a small gasp escaping him. Marie had turned over, facing his side of the bed and laying a hand on his pillow. A few tense moments passed for him as he waited to see if she awoke. He looked down at the box again, clenched in his hand as doubt seeped into his mind. _What if she says no!_ Gazing at the box a moment later, he gently put it back in the drawer, his hands shaking a little as he closed the dresser. _Not yet! But soon! Ask her soon! _Vegeta slowly walked over and crawled back into bed, sliding his hand over Marie's waist as she snuggled up to him in her sleep. He gazed at her, gently swiping strands of hair away from her face. _Does she love me enough to say yes?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: Lemon between lovers!**

Chapter 23

They both watched the boys, now over two years old, run around the living room, squealing with delight as Goten chased after them. Marie smiled, laughing as Brock turned and punched his cousin in the stomach before running and hiding. Chi-Chi stood at the sink, apparently not bothered by all the ruckus. Goten gasped one more time, before growling that he was going to have saiyan stew tonight. Marie chuckled again, sipping the last of her tea before finally standing up.

"Are you sure it's okay for them to spend the night, Chi-Chi?" Marie asked, sitting her cup in the sink. She glanced over at her sister-in-law.

Chi-Chi waved a hand. "Yeah! It's fine. Goten, Gohan, and Goku are here to play with them. They should have the time of their lives."

Marie smiled at that. She knew her boys loved their Uncle and cousins, but they were a handful. "Okay. As long as you don't mind."

She saw Chi-Chi study her. "So where is Vegeta taking you? I don't mean to sound rude but he doesn't seem like the type to be going out on dates!"

She laughed, not taking offense. "He's not," she said chuckling, "but I honestly don't know. He said he wanted to go out, that we needed to talk." Her brows furrowed at that last statement.

Chi-Chi grunted, listening as the boys ran around the house, Goku's footsteps joining Goten's as they played hide and seek with the youngsters. A few moments later, another squeal was heard, followed by Goku chuckling. "It's not funny," they heard Goten complain.

"I think it's about time he took you on a real date! Your relationship has been a little unorthodox," Chi-Chi confessed quietly, watching Marie frown. She shrugged a moment later, looking over at her with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but it's got some great results!" she said, referring to the kids running around the house.

Chi-Chi hugged her around the waist, before turning and stirring the stew on the stove. Marie gazed hungrily at the massive pot, but refrained herself from getting a bowl. She didn't want to spoil her appetite since they were going out to eat.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Three trouble makers launched themselves at her, knocking her down onto the kitchen floor. She chuckled, sitting up.

"What did you do?" She asked, speaking to all of them.

"Nothing!" They said together, looking up at her innocently.

"Okay, now I know you all did something! Where's Goku and Goten?"

They didn't say anything, just looked shamefaced. Her eyes widened when Goten walked through the door. She burst out laughing, watching the smoke curl from the top of his head. Most of his hair had been burnt off, leaving him with a buzz cut.

"Which one did it?" Marie asked, still chuckling. She watched him frown down at her boys.

"Pace! He caught me off guard!"

She tried to stifle her chuckle, shooting a stern look at the little trouble maker. Pace scowled at her, pouting.

"Pace," she warned. "We already had this talk mister!"

"Pace is in trouble! Pace is in trouble!" The other boys sang, jumping up and down.

He stuck his tongue out at his brothers, before bending his head and sweeping the floor with a foot. He crossed his arms.

"Daddy said I could!" He confessed, not looking at his mother.

"Really!" At his nod, she frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"I guess I'll have to have a talk with your father as well," Marie said, standing up and laying a hand on his head. "Just don't do it again, got it!" she warned, watching him nod.

"Daddy's in trouble! Daddy's in trouble!" Brock and Gideon sang, giggling as the man in question stepped through the front door.

He scowled, looking around at everybody. Brock ran up to him, hugging his waist.

"You're in trouble daddy!" He tattled, running back and joining his brothers as they ran back through the house.

Vegeta's eyes settled on Marie, noticing her frown. He raised a brow.

"Later," she said, watching him smirk. It took her a moment before she finally noticed what he had on. The dark blue long sleeved dress shirt he had on creased as he raised his hand, rubbing his chin. He had it tucked into dark gray dress pants, his muscles clearly showing through the material. She felt her mouth water. The black dress shoes on his feet gleamed in the light. Her eyes met his. He smirked as she felt her face flush. Someone cleared their throat. She looked over, blushing slightly as Chi-Chi grinned at her. She looked at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened.

"Shit!" Marie said, "I didn't realize it was that late!" She turned back to Vegeta. "No wonder you're already dressed up!"

She raced out of there, heading towards Capsule Corporation.

It was silent in the kitchen for a moment, until Goku walked in. His gaze went immediately to Vegeta, and, noticing what he had on, grinned. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.

"So," Goku said, smiling, "What are you gonna do with my sister? And how long?"

Chi-Chi swatted him on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for!? I was just wandering where they were gonna eat is all!"

Vegeta smirked. "At a restaurant. And as long as it takes," he stated, a small smile appearing.

Goku and Chi-Chi both put hands over their ears.

"Too much information!" Goku shouted.

* * *

Marie watched Vegeta fiddle with his fork, yanking on his shirt collar a moment later. She narrowed her eyes, lifting her fork to her lips, taking a bit of her food as she studied him. He was nervous.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" she asked softly, watching his gaze jerk towards her. She studied him as he cleared his throat, picking up his wine glass and fiddling with it.

"Nothing," he finally said, taking a sip of wine before setting it back down. He looked away, his gaze going over the restaurant. She continued to watch him, chewing slowly. Swallowing, she stood up. He jerked in his chair.

"Where are you going?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"To the restroom," Marie said slowly, frowning down at his face. He breathed a sigh of relief. She stared suspiciously at him for a moment before walking off. She quickly walked across the restaurant, sighing as she went through the womens' rest room door. Plopping her purse on the counter, she studied herself in the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" she asked her reflection. A sliver of fear ran through her. _Is he wanting to call it quits? Is that why he's acting so odd?_ She swallowed with difficulty, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to even out her suddenly erratic breathing. She opened her eyes, gazing at herself in the mirror. Her skin had turned white. Splashing some water on her face, and pinching her cheeks, she tried to bring some color back into her face. She took a huge breath, calming her racing pulse. _What are you going to do if he calls it off! What about your kids?_ She swallowed painfully again, trying to shrug the fearful feelings off. _You don't know that that's the reason!? Calm down until he tells you, then kick his ass!_ Marie breathed deeply again, and feeling a little calmer, she made her way back towards the table. She studied him as she walked across the restaurant, noticing he seemed more agitated than before. A shaky breath escaped her. _What if he's running scared!_ She tried to steel herself, finally seating herself back at the table, picking up her wine glass. It trembled a little, and she took a breath again, hoping he didn't notice. Marie took a sip, watching him over the rim. Vegeta was frowning down at his plate, not even eating. Which was odd, and confirmed her suspicions that something was bothering him. She slid her gaze away, keeping the glass to her lips until the waiter came by and asked them if they wanted a refill.

"Please," she said, almost desperately.

Marie saw Vegeta narrow his eyes at her, but didn't look at him. She kept her gaze on her now filled glass, lifting it again and draining almost half of it in a single gulp. She saw him frown.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She didn't look up at him, instead focused on her plate. "Fine," she said softly. Forking more food into her mouth, her brows gently furrowed in thought. _He's asking me if I'm okay, and he's fixing to dump me! Why doesn't he get it over already, and be done with it. I can kick his ass when we get back to the house, dammit! What's he waiting on! _She saw him frown at her for a moment, before calling for the check. Marie looked at him in surprise. _So he doesn't want to do it in public! This is bad!_ She choked back the tears threatening to surface, steeling herself for what's to come._ Get over it! You're a warrior. You don't cry over insignificant crap like being dumped, _her conscious shouted at her. _But I'm in love with him! How can he not see that? I had his kids for God's sake! If I didn't care for him, I would never have slept with him in the first place!_ She watched him fill out the bill, setting a credit card inside the little black case. _Has he found someone else?_ She silently gasped, bringing her cup to her lips and draining the rest of the wine. _Is that it!? He found another woman?_ Marie choked down a growl, anger replacing fear as she scowled over at him. Vegeta looked up, and noticing her glare, lifted an eyebrow. She stood up, grabbing her purse and, not looking back, left the restaurant.

Vegeta caught up with her as she slammed into the house, not bothering to shut the front door as she threw her purse on the kitchen counter. Ignoring him as he stepped over the threshold, she slipped her heels off, walking towards the bedroom as she unzipped the back of her dress. He grabbed her around the waist inside the bedroom, her dress already half off. She growled, feeling him tense behind her.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta asked softly.

She didn't say anything, just extracted his arm from around her waist and slid the dress the rest of the way off. She heard him groan as she slid her panties off. Marie ignored him. Leaving the clothing where they fell, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She quickly turned the shower on, stepping in and plunging her head under the spray. She bit back a sob, tears running down her cheeks. _Why doesn't he come out and say it! Why does he have to torture me like this!? _Marie gulped, a shuddering breath escaping her. She quickly swiped the tears away, clenching her jaw as anger resurfaced. _Damn him! And damn the little tart, if she exists!_

Marie felt someone behind her, turning as Vegeta stepped in the shower, quickly turning away so he wouldn't see her crying. He stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, while the other smoothed the hair away from her neck. She closed her eyes, knowing what he was going to do next. Marie gasped as he kissed her neck, closing her eyes as desire raced through her. _Remember, he was going to break up with you!_ She frowned, tensing. Vegeta felt it.

"What's the matter with you tonight?" he asked, studying the side of her face. He saw a muscle jump in her jaw, before she flung his arm away.

"Just leave me alone!"

Silence fell between them as he studied the back of her head, puzzled. Marie lifted her arms, running her hands through her hair. The next second, she was up against the wall, Vegeta inches from her face. He slapped a hand against the tile, next to her head. His eyes narrowed as he studied her. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She looked away.

"What's wrong Marie?" He asked softly, moving closer and bringing his body within inches of her own. She could feel the heat coming off him, twinges of desire starting in her abdomen. She clenched her jaw.

"You tell me!" she stated, narrowing her eyes, ignoring the desire swirling through her.

"Look at me," he demanded softly. A few tense seconds passed before she finally faced him, frowning. "What's going through that head of yours?"

Marie bit her lip, her eyes widening as she stared at him. She felt tears surfacing, swallowing hard, trying to keep them from emerging. A tear slid out of her eye, as she gritted her teeth and looked away. Vegeta swiped the tear away, cupping her face and looking at her in confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked softly, his gaze softening as she turned to him, her eyes troubled. Vegeta studied Marie, her behavior odd.

"Why don't you just tell me and get it over with!" she stated, swallowing.

"Okay," he whispered, watching her eyes close.

He bent forward, his lips coming within inches of her ear. "I love you."

Vegeta felt her jerk in surprise. He leaned back enough to gaze at her face. Marie's surprised eyes met his.

"I thought..." she trailed off, her lower lip trembling a bit. He ran his thumb over it.

"You thought what?" he asked, gazing at her mouth. Her eyes slid shut.

Silence passed for a moment, before she opened her eyes. "I thought you were breaking up with me!" she confessed.

Vegeta's head jerked up, meeting her gaze, surprise evident on his face. "Why would I do that!?"

She gave a tiny shrug. "I thought..." she took a breath. "I thought that's why you were acting odd tonight!"

Marie watched him slowly smile. "I would never leave you," he stated softly. They gazed at one another, before Vegeta suddenly reached forward, grabbing her around the waist. He lifted her up, never taking his eyes off her face as he stepped out of the shower. Leaving the water running, he wrapped an arm around her waist, making his way to the bed and depositing her on top of the blanket. He swooped down, capturing her lips and burying his hands in her hair. She whimpered, letting out a sigh as he finally lifted his head, happiness coursing through her at being wrong. Vegeta kissed her down her neck, lifting her up and crawling on the bed. He layed her down in the middle, continuing his course down her body, listening to her moan. Still in disbelief that she thought he was leaving her, he leaned forward and claimed her lips again, grinding their mouths together. Her hands ran up his arms, slowly raking down his chest. He ground his hips against her, feeling her open her legs to accommodate him. Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist, rolling and settling Marie on his lap. He watched her smile, his eyes narrowed. She smirked, positioning herself over him and slowly pressing down on him. Vegeta groaned, listening to Marie chuckle as she slowly rode him. He ran his hands over her body, watching as her head fell back, her hair rubbing his thighs. He growled at her slow pace, grabbing her hips and slamming into her. He saw a small smile appear on her face. Sitting up, he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Hours later, they lay snuggled in bed. Marie was draped across his chest, her hair fanned out as he ran his hands through it. He heard her sigh. Leaning his head back against the head board, his eyes came to rest on the dresser across the room. Vegeta hesitated for a moment, before sliding out from under her and making his way over.

"What is it?" Marie asked sleepily.

He opened the drawer, extracting the box. Clutching it in his hand, he walked back over to her. She had her eyes closed. He watched her breathe in and out before leaning down and kissing her lips. She slowly opened her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I have something to ask you," Vegeta whispered.

"mmm?" she said, closing her eyes again.

He waited for her to open them. She blinked, gazing up at him curiously when he didn't say anything.

"What is it?" she murmured, rolling over onto her back. She pouted, still half asleep.

He hesitated for a moment, before opening the box and handing it to her. She shot up in bed, fully awake. Her eyes widened. She looked down at the box, then back at him.

"Is that...?" she whispered.

Vegeta nodded, holding his breath as he watched her gaze down at the ring again. He saw a smile slowly light her face.

"Really?" she squealed.

He let out the breath he was holding, smirking now and nodding. He grunted as she flung her arms around him, dragging him back onto the bed, kissing his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she repeated, ecstatic. A smile spread over his face, relief evident.

"What?" she asked, smiling down at him. Her eyes rounded. "You thought I would say no!?" she choked.

He slowly nodded, a flush appearing on his face. Her face softened.

"Oh Vegeta! You are such a nerd!" she laughed, grabbing the box out of his hands and gazing down at the ring.

He took it out of the box, settling it on her finger. He saw her eyes light up. Vegeta leaned over and caught her lips with his own.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you've liked reading so far. I felt that a monumental action needed to take place, and this is the result. This chapter is full of blood and gore, and someone shows a side that hasn't come to light as of yet! YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED! **

**WARNING: GORE, VIOLENCE, CARNAGE, KILLING, LANGUAGE**

* * *

Chapter 24

They all floated, watching with trepidation as the massive ship landed. They could hear the echo as it sunk onto the ground. Only part was visible to them, as the rest of it landed over the horizon. The Z fighters watched, grim faced.

"Who do you think it is?"

No one answered. They didn't know. Goku and Marie growled low, clenching their hands. Vegeta stood beside them, eyes narrowed. The rest of the Z fighters stood behind them, some swallowing, some white faced.

Marie suddenly whirled around.

"Get out of here! Go home!"

They turned around. Vegeta sucked a breath in through his teeth when he saw his sons behind him. Their tails swung behind them wildly as they stared, wide-eyed, at the massive ship.

Marie flew towards them. "Get OUT of here! Now!"

They backed away, surprised at their mothers' tone. She looked back towards the ship, growling low before turning back to them.

"Wait Gideon."

She flew towards her son slowly, lifting her arms. She put something in his hand, whispering to him. They saw the boy gape at his mother, tears forming in his eyes.

She flung her hand out, pointing. "Go HOME!"

They quickly flew away as she joined her brother again. They studied her, watching her hands clench. Vegeta jerked after a moment, staring at her hand.

They looked. She didn't have her wedding ring on. The Z fighters swallowed, a bad feeling starting in their chests. If Marie thought it was dire enough to give her son her ring, they didn't have a chance.

The three fighters in the forefront sighed a little, straightening and lining up.

"Well" Goku finally said, "Here we go."

His tone of voice had the others behind him swallowing. Vegeta nodded. Marie narrowed her eyes.

They flew towards the ship.

* * *

They heard Goku grunt as he was also restrained against the wall, a curved metal bar, much like a horse shoe, was thrust into the wall, surrounding his throat. The fighters slowly felt their powers ebbing out of them, their throats also encased in metal. Apparently the iron bar sapped energy. For some reason, they chose to restrain Marie last. The guards circled her, growls coming from low in her throat as she fought them. They chuckled, watching as she bared her teeth at them.

"What's the matter little girl? Scared!?"

They all laughed as her eyes narrowed, the growling continuing. A guard grabbed each of her arms, smirking as she fought. The others moved in, pressing her against the wall. One of them, seeming to be the Lieutenant, stood back with his arms crossed, watching. He held a gold clamp, different from the rest of the ones currently encircling the rest of the fighters. They didn't know what significance this had, as they watched with worried eyes.

She grunted as they shoved her against the wall. She gritted her teeth, anger emitting from her frame. The Z fighters saw her jerk, horror making her eyes widen as she glanced behind the Lieutenant.

"Get the FUCK out of here," she yelled, clenching her hands.

The fighters, as well as the guards, looked towards the door. They sucked in their breath, vaguely hearing the guards' chuckle. Pace stood there, his eyes wide. His mouth made a small "o" as he watched his parents get restrained. His eyes widened even further at his mother's voice, before turning and running. One of the guards caught him. He lashed out as the guard grabbed his shirt. The man laughed, yanking him up.

"What do we have here?" The guard smirked. He looked back towards the woman being restrained, smiling. He walked up to their boss, still holding the squirming boy.

"What do you want to do with him?"

The lieutenant didn't spare him a glance, just watched as Marie struggled.

"Kill him."

"NOOOO," Marie screamed, her struggles increasing. They watched, helpless, as the man hit the back of the boys' neck, knocking him out. He slumped, his tail hanging limp behind him. They saw Vegeta thrashing as wildly as Marie, breathing hard as the metal clasp kept him against the wall. He slumped forward after a while, the bar draining the rest of his energy. His breathing was ragged, echoing around the room. The guard holding Marie's son walked out, the electricity going across the doorway evaporating, returning seconds after as he went through. They heard his footfalls diminishing as he walked away, the boy tucked under his arm.

Marie's thrashing continued, growls and snarls emanating from her. The guards restraining her looked towards the man holding the gold clasp.

"Uh...boss? You might wanna go ahead and use that!" one of them stated, watching as the woman slammed one of the men against the wall. The elder soldier walked towards her. Marie went wild, her muscles shaking with the force of her fighting.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCEEE!"

Marie screamed, her body rigid with uncontrollable rage. The fighters' eyes widened, feeling her power jump wildly. She started thrashing, her movements more chaotic, her hair slinging every which way as she fought. Suddenly a hand pushed thru one of the taller guards next to her. The fist retracted, the guard falling as blood dripped from Marie's arm. The elder soldier holding the bar quickened his pace, thrusting the clamp in the wall viciously. They backed away.

She went even wilder, snarls and growls increasing. They could barely see her movement, she was thrashing so fast. Her hand came up, disintegrating a blue skinned guard with one blast. The Lieutenant smirked, turning and walking through the same electrical door the boy disappeared through. He didn't look back.

Marie's arms came up, scratching and clawing at her neck as she tried to divest herself of the gold encircling her throat. Within minutes she was covered in blood, deep gashes marred her throat as she continued to try to free herself. She suddenly thrust forward, her voice guttered as she fought, her body shaking. She growled, the sound inhuman, her mouth wide as she breathed deeply. The noise sent chills through the Z fighters. Her eyes turned gold, but her hair stayed the same, as she bared her teeth, thrashing and snarling continuing as they watched. One of the guards got too close. Their eyes widened as she thrust her hand out, embedding it in his gut. She yanked her arm out, hard. His innards fell out, his body slumping to the floor, dead. Yamcha threw up. Most of them closed their eyes, in awe and horror at the ruthlessness Marie was displaying. Even Vegeta wasn't this...sickening. She stilled, grasping the bar around her throat. With a low snarl, she jerked it out. Her feet hit the floor, her body crouching as another guard rushed her. Without warning, she thrust the horseshoe-like clasp up, thru his jaw, into his brain. Blood covered her, drenching the front of her orange outfit. She took a step forward, not looking back as the guard fell. The others rushed her, her body slamming against the wall again. She thrust her head forward, towards the nearest guard. She ripped his throat out with her teeth. The others screamed as she spit the remnants out. Blood covered her mouth, steadily dripping from her chin. She pulled an arm off the guard on her right, her face a blanket of rage. She did it again, this time with the left arm, listening to his gurgled screams. Marie blasted him through the chest. The fighters stared, shaking and horrified, never seeing this much violence and blood during battle. They could hear one of them sobbing softly. The other guard near her backed away, and she quickly went after him, his body falling moments later. His disfigured form landed hard, blood spattering as his head fell next to his body. Marie stood over him, shaking violently, her eyes wild. Her body was drenched in blood, pieces of flesh and innards clinging to her. She seemed not to notice. The metallic taste of blood saturated the chamber. They listened to her snarl, flinging herself against the electricity that held them in. Her body flew back, the wall giving away slightly as she smashed against it. She did it again, and again, and again. The sound of her body smacking the wall reverberated around the room, her growls increasing. She finally paused, her mouth open as she breathed heavily. She narrowed her eyes in thought, her head jerking up after a moment. She slowly looked behind her, the low chuckle emanating from her throat deadly. The smile that showed on her face was maniacal. The Z fighters swallowed, but her gaze only went to the huge man standing by Goku, his arms crossed. They saw his armor shake as he tensed. Marie swung around, swiftly walking towards him. She was terrifying to look at.

The guard backed away, but apparently not fast enough as she grabbed him by his throat. She dragged him behind her, ignoring his struggles, his back sliding along the floor, her hand clenched around his throat. Then, without any warning, she thrust her arm forward, slinging him into the electricity. They looked away from the carnage, hearing his screams of terror and pain echo throughout the room, the smell of burning meat was rancid. They swallowed with difficulty. Her hair crackled with electricity, small grunts coming from Marie as she held him, blue sparks running down the arm holding him up. She finally flung him behind her, his black, charred body hitting the floor with a sickening thud. Smoke curled off what used to be a living being. She didn't look back, her footfalls sounding in rapid succession as she ran like hell down the darkened hall.

The remaining guards stood in horror, their bodies visibly shaking. No one said anything. One of them glanced at the blood and gore on the floor, where they had tried to restrain the woman. He wretched. Gohan felt his dad shaking beside him, swallowing hard at the scene before him. The others shuddered, looking towards Vegeta. He was shaking as well, though from horror or rage, they weren't sure. Minutes passed, no sound in the room except for quiet sobbing, and heavy breathing as the guards stood terrified. Everyone soon jerked to attention, the soldiers backing away as they heard the soft thuds of feet walking towards them. A giant of a man walked into the room, bending slightly as he entered. He paused in the doorway at the scene before him, soldiers and guards crowding behind him. They heard gasps come from the other side of the door, some shouting obscenities or growling. One of them spoke up, his voice shaking slightly as he questioned the others around him, wanting to know what warrior did this. The giant man's face stayed grim, as he walked forward a little, looking down at what used to be his best guards. His own guards and soldiers filed in behind him. The Z fighters heard gasps come from them, one of them retching, as they got a good look at the bloody mess. The remaining men in the room that Marie didn't kill shakily fell to one knee.

"My Lord," they said, their voices weak.

He ignored them, studying the scene for another moment, before a small smile appeared. He grunted, his deep red skin seeming to shine when the light hit it. His black hair was slicked back, pulled into a pony tail. It swished as he slowly shook his head. He looked pleased, his black eyes satisfied.

"She's more powerful than I thought!" The Lord stated quietly, his deep, husky voice reverberating off the walls.

The men behind him became silent, their eyes rounding at his words. "A woman did this!" the fighters heard someone whisper in disbelief. The leader suddenly looked up, his eyes studying each of the Z fighters still clasped against the wall. He smirked. He walked forward, towards Vegeta. The warrior opened his eyes slowly, his glare hard. It would have stopped a lesser man. He growled, baring his teeth at the red skinned alien. The Lord chuckled quietly, taking his time walking towards the saiyan, stepping over the body parts littering the floor. He stopped in front of him.

"MMM." He narrowed his eyes on Vegeta's face, studying him.

He suddenly smirked. "How does it feel to have a mate stronger than you?" he taunted quietly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, a small smirk appearing. He didn't say anything. His body was still shaking. The alien in front of him chuckled, noticing. Vegeta's fists clenched even harder at his sides.

"Scared of me, or your mate, warrior?" The Lord asked, crossing his arms, studying him in amusement. Vegeta growled.

The red skinned Lord turned, smirking at Vegeta one more time before studying the guards that were left alive. His eyes narrowed.

"Now why didn't she kill you?" he questioned, his eyes roaming from guard to guard. "mmmm?"

One of the men swallowed, taking a shaky breath. They jerked as the Lord let his arms fall.

"You must have not gotten in her way," he reasoned, a small smile playing on his lips as he studied the blood soaked floor again. Everyone watched in tense silence, as he walked slowly back towards the door. He stopped, his smile, as well as his eyes, widened as a white light engulfed the guards and soldiers hovering at the door. Moments later all that remained was dust.

Marie stepped through, her brows furrowed as the dust settled, Pace held in one arm. He was shaking, sneaking glances at his mother before looking away in fear. She didn't notice.

Marie narrowed her eyes, snarling at the red skinned demon in the room. She tensed, her muscles vibrating.

His deep, quiet voice boomed around the room. "You did well, my dear. But you left some stragglers," he said softly, smirking at her. She didn't move, watching him like a hawk. Her lip curled as she growled, watching him slowly walk towards her. Marie sat Pace down, neither of them moving as he flew at his dad, his little body shaking. They heard his terrified breathing in the quiet chamber. They watched the dark red man walk towards Marie. The Lord suddenly jerked, gasping, as he fell to his knees. Marie had her arm imbedded in his body. She leaned forward.

"No one messes with my cubs," she growled, her voice gurgled, watching as his eyes widened.

The remaining guards, as well as the Z fighters, screamed in horror as she ripped the man's spine out.

* * *

She walked briskly around the room, yanking the metal bars off the fighters' necks. She didn't glance back, or slow down, as the clamps clattered to the floor behind her, the ring of metal against the floor sounding loudly in the chamber. They swallowed, watching her. A shudder went through them at her blood soaked body. They rubbed their necks, watching as she paused in front of Vegeta, her hand clenching the metal ring. She growled at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously low. Without warning, she thrust the metal clamp deeper into the wall. A gurgled sound came from the warrior, his teeth clenching as he glared at his wife. They watched, shocked, as she leaned forward. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You're pathetic," she muttered, a snarl escaping.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenching as he studied her. "What!?"

They saw Pace shudder, still clutching his fathers' pants.

"Mom?" he whispered shakily.

Marie ignored him, letting out another snarl as she violently wrenched the clamp out. Vegeta fell forward, a cough escaping. She snatched the back of her son's shirt, yanking him towards her, turning and striding towards the door. She didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N: She's a ruthless bitch, isn't she! HA! Surprised? I thought about how wild and violent a saiyan mother would be when her children are threatened, and hopefully it showed through. Hope you 'enjoyed' the chapter! Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The women screamed in horror, watching as Marie landed. She didn't say anything. She had Pace in her arms, the boy softly sobbing, his little body shaking. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Zoey fell back, watching in fear as she slowly walked towards them. Her blood drenched body was terrifying. Gideon and Brock stared, fear on their face at the sight of their mother. The women gasped as she snatched the two boys up, both of them struggling in fear as she clenched the back of their shirts. Bulma stepped forward, but quickly jumped back with a scream as Marie snarled at her.

"Momma?" Gideon whispered shakily, tears falling down his face.

She narrowed her eyes, looking down at him. He ducked his head, holding up a shaky hand. Marie snarled again, her lip curling as she looked at the ring in his hand. She snatched it up, dropping the two boys with a thud. They were too scared to move, landing at her feet, their tails quivering.

Marie flung her hand out. The thunk of the ring hitting Chi-Chi's chest was the only sound between them. Her eyes still narrowed, Marie grabbed her boys again. She turned, and without a word, flew away.

Bulma bit back a sob, staring up into the sky as the woman and boys disappeared. She glanced at Zoey and Chi-Chi. Her friends' face was tortured as she bent to pick up the ring, her hand coming up to her mouth as a sob escaped. Zoey cried behind her.

They were still standing like that when the rest of the fighters landed. A gasp escaped from between Vegeta's teeth. He looked around.

"Where are my son's?" he whispered, his voice laced with violence.

The only sound was a sob as it escaped Bulma's mouth. Chi-Chi and Bulma flinched, watching Vegeta with pity as he surveyed the area again.

"Where are they!?" he roared, his fists raising to his side.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku questioned, his voice soft as he watched her hands clench. She wordlessly stepped forward, stopping in front of Vegeta and grabbing his hand. Waiting for him to unclench his fist, she dropped the ring into his palm. The fighters watched quietly as Vegeta's face whitened. He let out a snarl, his hand closing over the ring. He powered up, his black hair flashing to gold in an instant.

"Vegeta!"

Goku and the rest of the fighters watched as he blasted off.

With a growl Goku flew after the prince, coming up a few feet behind him. The warrior never looked back. Goku soon felt the rest of the fighter's join in around him. No one spoke, their faces grim.

* * *

They searched until nightfall, trying to think of any place that Marie could have gone with the boys. No one could sense her ki, or the boys for that matter. It didn't look good. They landed softly, staring with tired faces at the women waiting for them on the steps of Capsule Corporation. Bulma jumped up with a cry, jogging towards them. She stopped halfway, noticing their grim, fearful eyes. She brought her hands up, covering her mouth. Chi-Chi and Zoey walked slowly towards her, Goku's wife putting a hand around the blue haired woman's waist. Vegeta landed away from them, his back to everyone as he stood still. They could see his shoulder's shaking. His muscles quivered as his hands clenched, the rage radiating from him making everyone stare wide-eyed at him. Chi-Chi looked at her husband. She closed her eyes at the anger on his face, his black eyes hard as he stared at the ground.

"Kakkarot."

Vegeta's voice had everyone look up, gazing at his back, watching his body tense. He didn't turn around. They saw him lift his arm, studying the ring he still had clenched in his hand, before finally turning and flinging it with all his might.

Silence fell as they stared at the prince. He didn't pay them no attention, his gaze meeting Goku's. He crossed his arms, his eyes deadly.

"Come with me," he stated softly, turning and blasting off.

Goku narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he too blasted off. The fighters sighed, some closing their eyes, others falling onto the ground, falling asleep where they lay. Chi-Chi steered Bulma into the house, Zoey following behind.

"Why would she take off like that!?" Zoey whispered. "She wouldn't..." her throat worked. "She wouldn't hurt her own children! Would she!?" A stricken look appeared on her face.

Chi-Chi and Bulma didn't say anything, the blue haired woman sitting heavily on the couch, her head buried in her hands. Chi-Chi studied Marie's friend, slowly shaking her head.

"I don't know," she confessed softly.

Zoey's face whitened. "Oh God!"

* * *

Vegeta landed on a cliff, his hair moving with the breeze as he studied, but didn't see, the terrain below. His eyes were stricken as he sucked in a shuddering breath.

Goku landed behind him, not saying anything, waiting with arms crossed. He watched the prince's throat work. _Where the hell are you Marie!? Where are the boys!?_ His chest tightened at the thought of the three children. His nephew's. His sister's babies. He snarled in outrage at the thought of his sister.

Vegeta turned, a grim frown on his face as he studied the man behind him. His arms slowly crossed, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he tried to push what he wanted to say passed his lips. The warriors studied one another, coming to a truce for the first time in years. Then Vegeta spoke.

"I'm going to kill her," he stated softly. A breeze whipped around them.

"I know," Goku said, his voice low, not moving a muscle. He watched as Vegeta turned his head, watching the last trails of sunlight vanish in the sky before turning back. He met his gaze.

"Nothing to say?" he asked harshly, watching as Goku looked at the ground.

The saiyans stood facing one another, silently debating their choices. Finally, Goku stepped forward. He walked up until he was toe to toe with Vegeta. The prince snarled. Goku narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands.

"Are you sure she didn't take them to protect them?" he asked softly.

Vegeta looked away, studying the terrain for a moment before turning back. His eyes were tortured. "No!" he choked out, his voice breaking.

Goku gritted his teeth, looking past Vegeta's shoulder for a moment. He finally met the prince's gaze again. The once soft-hearted saiyan nodded, his face blank.

* * *

The boys huddled in a corner of the cave, swallowing, whimpers escaping passed their lips as they squeezed against one another. Their tails shook before tucking underneath them. They watched the woman silhouetted against the opening of the cave. She stood, feet apart, arms crossed, studying the landscape. She didn't turn around, her body black as shadows descended. After awhile, they had to strain their eyes to see the outline of their mother against the vast blackness surrounding them. They didn't dare move, didn't get up, didn't try to escape. A snarl suddenly came from three feet in front of them. Brock squeaked in terror. Gideon put an arm around both of them as a blast was shot out. Light erupted in front of them as Marie bent down, grabbing a stick and poking the fire she just started. She didn't look at them. They slowly curled their legs underneath them, watching their mother like a hawk.

"Come here."

All of them jumped at her voice, looking at each other, trying to figure out which one she meant. Their gazes swiveled to her as she spoke again.

"All of you," she stated, her voice guttered.

Terrified at the voice coming out of their mother, they slowly stood, their tales wrapping around their waist. They took hesitant steps, barely moving their feet as they slowly approached. Their mother waited for them to pause beside her before speaking again.

"Sit down," she said softly.

The boys shuddered, her voice soft but by no means loving. She turned her golden eyes and studied them when they didn't automatically obey. Brock bit his lip, trying to dispel the sob caught in his throat. Pace wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. Gideon stared.

"Sit. Down." she said again.

They sat, swallowing as their mother turned back to the fire. Silence deepened around them, the cave seeming to get darker as the night got longer. She finally looked over at them after what seemed like hours.

"I want to tell you boys something."

They swallowed again, watching their mothers' face as she closed her eyes. Their eyes widened as a tear slipped down her cheek. She finally opened her eyes, and turned to them. Fear slid down their spines as her eyes seemed to glow in the fire light. Her wild demeanor put them on edge, her face and hair caked with blood and remnants of what looked like flesh made them shudder. They couldn't see their mother past the killer in front of them.

"I did some bad things, unforgivable things, yesterday."

She paused, studying them with narrowed eyes. Their hearts started to pound. They could see the woman who claimed to be their mother struggle with whatever she had done. She blinked, looking away from them, back towards the fire. They watched the orange glow play along her face, making her look sinister in their eyes. Her face blanked, her eyes unreadable as she threw the stick into the fire. She stared into it for a few more minutes, before standing up. She looked at them.

"Get up."

They slowly stood, standing side by side, their legs shaking. The boys tails quivered around their waist, waiting for her next command. Studying them for a moment, she turned away.

"Stand over there."

She pointed to the wall opposite her, the glow from the fire making the shadows deepen around them. They walked over, terror choking their throats, trying to figure out what their mother was going to do. They put their backs to the wall.

She turned. She walked slowly towards them, in almost military like precision. She seemed much worse standing up, the sight of her terrifying to their little eyes. She stopped in front of Brock, narrowing her eyes down at him for a moment before moving on to Gideon, then Pace. She studied all of them, frowning. She suddenly turned, going and standing in front of the fire. The boys silently watched her, shaking.

"You need to listen to what I have to say."

Her voice piercing the quietness made them jump. They moved closer together, Gideon putting his arms back around his brothers.

"What I tell you determines whether you live or die."

They were quiet, listening to her voice echo along the cave walls long into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bulma groaned, rolling over on the bed as she woke. Her eyes felt like they were sealed shut. She had to practically pry them open. She stumbled out of bed, almost falling as she made her way to the bathroom. God! She felt like crap. She glanced in the mirror. She looked it too. She squinted at her swollen eyes, an indention on her cheek from the pillow. Her hair stuck up like she had slept with hairspray in it. She looked like shit!

Bulma groaned again, splashing her face with water, before drying off and shakily making her way downstairs. She didn't give a damn how she looked. A first for the high maintenance heiress, but right now there were more important things to worry about. Like her three missing godson's. A sob escaped her, a tear trailing down her face for a moment before she fiercely swiped it away. _I hope they find Marie! And she get's hurt as much as we are hurting right now. _Bulma immediately felt regret for that thought, as soft-hearted as Goku by nature, although her attitude covered it up. She would do anything for them kids! Anything! Another sob choked her, tears momentarily blinding her as she made her way to the kitchen. She turned the coffee pot on, working around the kitchen on autopilot. Her face grim, she slowly made herself a cup of coffee once the pot was done. Bulma turned, heading for the table. She glanced out the window.

Her cup shattered on the floor, her brain barely registering the burns on her feet as the scolding hot coffee splashed. Her breathing stopped, her gaze riveted to the woman standing on her front lawn, her back to the house. Bulma sucked in a much needed breath, her lungs screaming after a couple of moments without air. She took a shaky step forward, going to the sliding glass door and stepping out. The woman was gone. In her place was what looked like a pile of clothes. She took a step closer. With a gasp, she went running, the dew of early morning soaking her feet. She fell to the ground, gasping and sobbing.

"GOKU! VEGETA!" Bulma screamed.

She layed a shaky hand on one of the boys, a scream of happiness escaping her as she felt the rise and fall of his chest. They were sleeping. Bulma tentatively rolled one of them over, noticing it was Pace. His features were soft, innocently slumbering beside his brothers. She checked all of them, looking for any signs that they were harmed. A breathy sob escaped her as she swiped at the tears on her face again. She heard the fighters skid to a stop behind her. A moment later she was roughly pushed aside, Vegeta bending down to look over his sons' himself. He picked up all three, his throat working. Without a word, he walked into the house, everyone trailing behind.

Vegeta laid them on the couch, bending down in front of it and burying his face in Brock's shirt. They were quiet, watching his shoulder's shake, even though he wasn't making a sound. He finally lifted his head, not facing them, as he gently shook Gideon awake. The boy mumbled, swatting at his hand and rolling over, his tail flicking slightly. They gently laughed. By this time, everyone, including Zoey, were gazing at the boys in relief.

Vegeta shook him again. They heard the boy sigh, turning and scowling at his dad. He jumped up a moment later, launching himself at Vegeta and wrapping his arms around him. Gideon beamed, looking around. His smile slowly died as he surveyed the living room. He turned confused eyes to his dad.

"Where's mommy?" he asked, his voice small.

They saw Vegeta struggling to keep his face impassive, but not succeeding as Gideon's eyes widened. He climbed back on the couch. He punched Brock in the arm, making the boy jerk awake. Brock did the same to Pace, earning a scowl himself. The boys looked around.

"Where's mommy?" they asked, the sound almost a wail.

Vegeta stood, glaring angrily down at them. The group looked at him in surprise. He clenched his hands, gritting his teeth and looking away.

"Your mother," he bit out, "is not here!" He snarled, seeming to try to get a hold of himself before turning back to his sons'. He bent back down, gazing at each of their faces as he spoke.

"She didn't harm you, did she?" he asked softly.

The boys' eyes widened, staring open-mouthed at their dad. Pace was the first to speak.

"MOMMY WOULDN'T HURT US!" He jumped up, baring his teeth at his father. "TAKE THAT BACK! NOW DADDY!"

The other two boys glared at him as well, crossing their arms. Vegeta stared, gaping at them.

"How dare you buck to me boy! You're lucky I'm not mad at you right now!" he said softly.

"Mommy told us to!" they shouted, glaring at their father.

Everyone jerked in surprise. Goku stepped towards them.

"She told you to defy your father?" their uncle asked softly.

The boys shifted on the couch, suddenly uncomfortable. They stared down at the cushions, their brows furrowed gently.

"No," they said together, looking at one another. They each fidgeted, biting their lips as the boys' tails swished behind them.

"What did she tell you?" Vegeta asked quietly, eyes narrowed.

They stayed quiet. They knew that tone, but they weren't going to defy their mother for the sake of their father.

"Answer me," he said in the same quiet voice.

The boys' chins tilted up, crossing their arms. "No! Mommy talked to us! And it's between us and her! We don't want to tell you! You said mean things about mommy!"

Vegeta closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. The group could tell his patience was wearing thin. Goku bent down beside Vegeta. He studied his nephews, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Can you tell your Uncle Goku?" he asked softly, resting an arm on his knee. The boys looked at one another again. "Mommy didn't say not to!" Gideon reasoned, studying his brothers for a moment longer before turning to his uncle. He studied him for a moment, the mature look on his face surprising the people standing behind the men.

"Okay," he said softly. He took a breath, glancing down as he kicked a leg, his tail wrapping around his waist. "She talked to us lots, for a long time," he said, looking at his brothers for confirmation. They nodded, small smiles appearing on their faces. "Yeah, and we had a fire, and we ate over it, and-" Brock cut off, pressing his lips together. Gideon scowled at him, earning a soft chuckle from the group. They waited for Gideon to continue.

"Where did she take you?" Goku asked gently, sneaking a glance at the man beside him. Vegeta was studying his sons, a muscle jumping in his jaw. He turned back to the boys.

Gideon ignored Goku's question. "She told us that we should look out for one another, that we were a team, no matter what happened." He winced, his voice a whisper as he continued. "And she said not to disobey you daddy, 'cuz its important we listen, so nothing like this ever happens again." He hesitated, looking down at his lap. "She said lots other stuff too," he mumbled.

"Like what?" Vegeta asked, his voice soft, but Goku and the others could here the underlying steel in his voice.

Gideon didn't say anything, just continued to stare at his lap. Brock took his cue from his stronger brother, his gaze sliding away, not speaking. Pace sat, arms crossed, glaring at his father. He didn't say anything either.

Gideon suddenly sniffled, a tear rolling down his cheek. His head jerked up, looking around.

"She said she would be watching over us, but we wouldn't see her. She said we would know she was there! And she's not, she's not here! Where is she!" Gideon's voice broke.

They all were quiet, their hearts breaking for the little boy crying for his mother. Bulma and Zoey swiped tears out of their eyes. Chi-Chi quickly left the room, her shoulder's shaking.

Gideon suddenly looked angry. He sent a pouty look towards his father.

"Did you tell mommy to leave! Is that why she isn't here? Did you make her go away!?" The boys started crying as Gideon said the last part. Vegeta suddenly stood up.

"Be quiet!" he stated, watching his boys as they swiped their faces, using the back of their hands to wipe their nose. They raised watery eyes to him.

"Your mother is not here by choice." He narrowed his eyes. "And I don't want to hear another word about it. Got it!" He waited for them to slowly nod before continuing.

"Now stop that whining! Come on, you all need baths," Vegeta stated, turning and walking towards the stairs. He looked back, not stopping. "Come on!"

The boys slowly slid off the couch, a grim look on their faces. They all studied the floor as they followed their father, their tails limp.

"I bet he did something mean to make mommy leave!" they heard Pace say, before they disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Did I scare you!? You really didn't think she would kill her own children, right? HeHeHe! And in case you're wandering, the triplets are Five years old now. It's been peaceful in their world for the last few years, but come on! Something was bound to happen! The boys are slowly learning about hurt and loss. It's going to be a tough road for all of them, but everyone learns from these experiences. Right?**

**Please Review!**

**P.S: For all of you who, like me, love to imagine Vegeta, I'll let you know what he's supposed to look like in this later part of the story. He looks like he did when he fought Buu (when he blew himself up). **

**If Bulma could at least give me one night! That's all I'm asking! ^_^ She can share!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_-Seven months later-_

The boys slowly learned to live without their mother by them every day. To the relief of Vegeta, they slowly stopped crying for their mother every night, the boys becoming quiet and reserved. Gideon, showing signs of being the strongest and wisest of the triplets, was first to stop demanding his mother, becoming reserved, his eyes piercing whenever he gazed at someone. Brock, seeming to be a follower, took his cue from Gideon. Although he also stopped demanding for Marie, his sobs could still be heard at night, seeping under his bedroom door, piercing Vegeta's heart, making the saiyan prince bitter towards the very woman he vowed to love. Pace disregarded anything anyone said, making a point to defy his father at every turn, lashing out angrily at him, still certain his dad had something to do with his mom's disappearance. They all slowly settled into this new life, if not in comfort, then in a semblance of order that seemed to work for the few months of calm.

Then Gideon found his mothers' ring...

The boy stared down at the winking diamond, the silver band shining as the sun beat down. He stood there for a moment, before slowly squatting down and reaching through the rose bush. A breath hissed through his teeth as a thorn scraped a knuckle. He quickly glanced up, eying the house a few feet away. Making sure the owners didn't come out, he turned his attention back to the ring. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to have it, the presence of it making something tickle in the back of his mind. He winced as another thorn scraped his wrist, a bead of blood pooling before slowly trailing down the side of his arm. He tentatively grabbed it, his body still as he slowly extracted it. A thorn got stuck in the indention of his finger. Gritting his teeth, he growled, finally just yanking his arm out of the demon bush. Little shoots of pain traveled up his arm, the scrapes small but vicious. His mind became numb as he stared down at the ring he was so hell bent on claiming. The writing on the inside of the ring seemed to leap out at him. His breathing became erratic.

_V+M __•__ My Saiyan Queen, My life is yours _

A tear slid down Gideon's cheek, his hand shaking for a moment before clenching around the ring. His mother's ring. _His mother's wedding ring!_ He looked back down at the bush the ring had been nestled in, then looked behind him, towards home. He thought of the distance between Capsule Corporation and the property he was now standing on. There's no way his aunt could have thrown it that far, so that left only one person. _Dad!_ Gideon growled, the animal-like sound ripping from his throat. He shoved the diamond into his pocket, hunching his shoulder's a bit as he thought about his dad. He couldn't control the rage seeping up from his gut, the burn traveling up his chest to settle behind his rib cage. He missed his mother, the months without her were almost unbearable sometimes. But, like he had promised, he stayed strong for his brothers, not letting on just how hurt and lost he felt without her. He let his eyes slid shut, almost feeling her hand on his cheek as she lovingly brushed his hair away from his face. _Mom! I miss you! _A sob choked him, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. If his father found him crying, he'd get that look on his face. That impatient and disgusted look he always got when he thought anything they did involved talking about their mother, or thinking about her. He knew his dad was hurting for the loss of their mom, but he mostly seemed mad, a hateful look appearing on his face every time someone mentioned her. To Gideon's five year old brain, he figured the way his dad acted now is most likely the reason his mom didn't come home. He didn't think of the mass murders that had been mentioned. After all, she had done it to save his brother! He just knew one thing: He missed his mom. And the only person he could think of that could be the reason she was gone, was his dad. He had to have said something, or did something! A tear slid down Gideon's face, and he swiped it quickly away. He sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve, as he looked back at the property. The house was showing signs of life, as a light clicked on upstairs. Taking a shuddering breath, and patting his pocket to make sure his mom's ring was still there, he shot off before anyone saw him, flying towards home so he could tell his brother's. He knew they wouldn't tell dad. After all, they had made a pact: No matter what, they were getting their mom back!

Gideon found Pace in their room, staring down at a picture of their mom. He had swiftly hid it under his pillow when he heard someone on the railing, but slid it out again when he saw it was only his brother. They looked down at the image, a single tear falling down each of their faces before they swiped them away, taking a deep breath and putting the picture back under the mattress they shared. They had refused separate rooms, loudly, when Bulma had tried to make them sleep in separate beds. They could see that that had worried her, but they hadn't cared. The boys took their mothers' words to heart, staying together and watching out for each other. There was hardly ever one without another near by. Their dad had questioned them about this odd behavior, but they clammed up, not saying anything. To their relief, he had finally stopped asking. Gideon waited for Brock to show up, knowing he would as he felt his ki enter the house. They were always huddled together now, talking and keeping what they discussed in the group. That made their dad mad too. He thought they were planning something. They were.

Both boys looked up as Brock stomped into the room. His face was red, his tail puffed up in anger. They waited for him to explain. He sat on the bed, sniffling and looking at the wall.

"Dad caught me crying over mom again."

It was then the boys noticed the tear streaks on his face. They looked at one another.

"Did dad yell again?" Pace asked, looking back at his brother.

Brock shook his head. "No," his voice was watery. "He started growling and mumbling under his breath." He suddenly turned to them. "You guys! He's not gonna let mom come back! Ever!"

Brock started sobbing, Pace swallowing with difficulty as he watched. Gideon fidgeted on the bed, waiting for his brother to stop crying so he could show them what he found. After a while, he growled in irritation. His brothers' looked at him, Brock sniffling and Pace with tears in his eyes.

"Look what I found," he whispered, watching them lean closer as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He laid it on the bed between them. They all stared down at it, feeling somewhat closer to their mother than they had in months.

"Mom's ring!" Pace breathed. Brock didn't say anything, just stared down at the diamond shining in the light. They looked up when Gideon started talking again.

"And guess where I found it!" he whispered angrily, grinding his teeth. They stared at him, waiting. He sniffled, scratching the back of his head. "It was all the way in Satan City, in a rose bush next to a house!" His brothers' eyes widened. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"It was daddy who put it there, wasn't it!" Brock said angrily, his tears forgotten as he thought about his missing mother.

Gideon nodded. "At least I think so!" he said, looking back down at the ring. His head whipped up. "It wasn't mom, that's for sure! She loved daddy's ring!" The others nodded vigorously.

He jumped up on the bed. "Hey!" Gideon smiled. "What if we secretly use the ring to find mom!?"

Both his brothers' eyebrows furrowed. "How we gonna do that, Gideon?" Brock asked, staring wide-eyed at his brother, his heart speeding up at the possibility of seeing his mom after all this time.

Gideon jumped in the air, excited as the thought formed in his mind. He quickly lowered his head, moving closer to his brothers. "We could get Goku to teach us his instant transmission!" he whispered, his idea unknowingly showing that he got plenty of his dad's strategic mind, as well. "Then we could use that to focus on mom's ki, and we can find her, you guys!" His voice raised in excitement. A knock sounded on the door.

Their faces turned white, Gideon snatching the ring and stuffing it in his pocket moments before their dad opened the door. They froze, staying in the circle they had formed half an hour ago. They watched their dad's eyes narrow.

"What are you three doing in here? Conspiring!?"

"Yes," Gideon answered honestly, in what felt like years.

They watched their dad smirk, but he didn't smile. It was quiet as he studied them, the boys doing the same. Finally Brock sniffled, which seemed to break whatever staring contest they were having with their father. Vegeta's eyes narrowed on the boy.

"Are you still crying!?" he snapped, not noticing the hard looks that surfaced in Pace and Gideon's eyes. A little muscle clenched in Brock's jaw as he hunched his shoulders. He didn't say anything.

Vegeta snorted, disgusted that they were _still_ upset over that woman. He turned, intending on walking out.

"Why do you hate mom so much!"

He stopped at their voices, his muscles tensing for a moment before slowly turning. He studied his sons', noticing for the first time the looks of defiance on all their faces. The almost uncontrolled anger in their bodies as they glared at him. He frowned.

"I don't," he stated softly. The boys faces didn't change. Suddenly Pace jumped up.

"YOUR A LIAR! YOUR A LIAR AND I WANNA LIVE WITH MOMMY!" he started sobbing, seething as he glared at his dad. "YOU'RE THE REASON SHE WON'T COME BACK! I WISH SHE WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!"

He raced out the balcony doors, flying off to parts unknown. Vegeta's throat worked, staring at the balcony for a moment before turning back to his other two sons. They were still glaring at him, but turned and presented their backs to him when he rested his gaze on them. They didn't say a word. There was a tense silence before Vegeta swiftly turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Vegeta was still plenty pissed hours later. He had stormed off, after the little confrontation with his offspring, going to the training pod and working out for the rest of the day. He figured a couple hours would help cool him down enough to talk to the little brats again, but he was wrong. His thoughts turned to their mother. _Damn you Marie!_ He brought his fist down, breaking the control panel, listening to the whirring of the machine dying. _Like I am, every day!_ He didn't want his kids knowing that it killed him to talk about their mother. He figured if he showed it didn't bother him that much, maybe it would be easier on them. He was wrong! Again! He growled, yanking the towel off his neck, throwing the empty water bottle in the trash as he stepped into the kitchen. No one was around, thank God. It was eerily quiet in the house, everyone already in bed and the house bots shut down for the night. Almost every light was out, the kitchen lit by a single light bulb above the stove. Glad he didn't have to talk to anybody, he walked through the house, making his way to the stairs to his own room. Vegeta paused at the bottom of the stairs, his hand shaking slightly as he thought about his wife. Or who used to be his wife. _Why did I have to fall for you! It would have been much easier to have just stuck with our original plan! Just sex, no feelings! _Vegeta growled low as pain surfaced in his chest. Taking an uneasy breath, he sat on the steps, his head falling into his hands. _Damn you Marie! Why did you have to do this to our kids!? Why did you abandon them? Abandon me? You were always the best one at smoothing things over, even when I had fucked things up royally. Now, I can't even talk to the kids without them hating me! What the hell do I do!? _Vegeta's hands clenched in his hair, anger boiling in his gut. _If you ever come back...I hope you stay away woman! I'm afraid I'll...I just might kill you! I'm afraid of what I might do to you, knowing you're the one that caused this chasm between us, between me and the kids. I hope to God I never see your face again! _Vegeta's eyes squeezed shut, as the memory of them in the hospital surfaced. The first time he held his babies in his hands, the pride he felt that Marie was _his!_ He thought of his boys, sleeping upstairs, a few doors down from him. They were slipping further and further away from him with each passing month. He didn't know how to rectify it, didn't know how to talk about his insides tearing up every time he saw one of his boys' crying. _Because of their mother! Because of her refusal to face what she did, the horrors she caused at her actions. _Vegeta shuddered a little, grimacing at the picture she had made after her rampage through those soldiers. He had never seen anyone that brutal, not even Frieza. And she had shown up, looking like that, in front of his sons'. They must have been terrified. Shit! Even thinking about it now sent shivers down his spine. He rubbed a hand through his hair, slowly getting up and climbing the rest of the stairs. He felt old all of a sudden. He slowed as he got to the boys' room, getting ready to peek his head in and check on them, when he felt a slight energy in the room that didn't belong. He silently walked to the door, looking through the crack he made every night, just so the door opening didn't wake the kids. He tensed when he saw a figure standing over his sons'. He slowly opened the door, stepping up behind the person and putting his hand up, inches from the stranger's back. He was just about to demand the person turn around, when they spoke.

"Do it."

His brows furrowed, the whispered voice somewhat familiar. He studied the person's figure. They had a training uniform on, though what color couldn't be deciphered in the dark, their hair hung unruly down their back, shooting down to their knees. The wild locks reminded him of Goku's hair, the saiyans hair always sticking ever which way. The person was a little taller than him, the hair perhaps giving them a couple inches. Their body was slender, bordering on scrawny, hands clenched at their sides. He studied the back of the person's head, frowning. He opened his mouth to tell the person to identify himself, when they turned.

A breath hissed out of his mouth as the moonlight shown through the window.

"Marie," he whispered, rage pouring through him at the sight of his wife. He started to let his hand fall when she stepped forward, grabbing it and yanking it towards her.

"Do it," she demanded again, Vegeta growling at the contact of her skin against his. Desire started in his abdomen just from her touch. With a growl he severed the contact, snarling at her in anger. He growled a warning as she reached for him again. Marie ignored it, grabbing his hand and laying it over her heart.

"Do it," she said softly. He studied her, the darkened room not giving much light, he noticed the gaunt look of her face. "Please!" she pleaded. He narrowed his eyes at her, extracting his arm from her again and turning to leave. He stopped at the door as he heard her low sob. She bit another back as one of the boys shifted in the bed. She looked back at Vegeta.

"They would be better off without me," she stated, her voice final. A chill went down his spine at the conviction he heard in her voice. He studied her over one shoulder for a moment, before stepping out of the room. She quietly followed him down the hall to his own room. He didn't look back. Vegeta was afraid if he looked at her before getting in control of his emotions, he would explode. And she would be right in his path.

He walked through, stopping to drop his towel and sweaty shirt in the hamper, not looking at her as she slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. He saw her lean against it weakly, studying his back. Momentarily confused at her actions, he turned on his bedside lamp, quickly glancing at the clock, noticing it was zeroing in on 3am fast. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before turning and looking at her.

He gasped as he got a good look at Marie, his eyes widening in surprise at her shrunken demeanor. She was scrawny, the clothes she was wearing hanging off her frame, the bags under her eyes noticeable from where he was standing. Her hair was unruly, now that it had grown out, it looked much like Goku's. Her skin was white, not the healthy tan it used to be. Her eyes stood out the most, seeming to take up her whole face. Her gaze was tired, worn down, and desperate as she let him study her. He saw her swallow, a grimace crossing her face at the action. A hand went up to her throat, rubbing just above her collarbone. Her cheekbones were prominent, the angles of her face harsh as she seemed to wilt before his eyes. He grabbed her before she hit the carpet. Vegeta looked down at her, noticing the glazed look hovering over her eyes as she seemed to not even be aware of him. He whispered her name, and it seemed like it took forever for her to move her head a millimeter, meeting his eyes before sighing with the effort. She closed her eyes after a moment, the task of even looking at him seeming like too much. He lifted her up, alarm coursing through him at how light she was. He layed her softly on the bed, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she didn't, he gently shook her, afraid of touching her and breaking something. That's how frail she looked. It seemed like an effort for her to open her eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Marie?" he whispered.

She let her eyes close again, a shadow of a smile appearing on her face before it was gone. She took a shuddering breath.

"After all you've been through, you would think you would recognize the symptoms, Vegeta," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Vegeta swallowed, suddenly terrified. "What are you talking about?" His voice shook a little.

"I'm dying."

If felt like someone ripped his insides out. He took a gulping breath. "You can't...what...You can't be dying!"

She didn't answer, nor did she open her eyes, not even when he sat her up and shook her a little. Her head fell back, making the bones in her chest more prominent. Vegeta gulped, laying her back down gently and studying her face. He put a hand to her chest. She was barely breathing. He started to shake, his thoughts running wildly through what could possibly be causing this. Vegeta almost called Bulma in the room, but bit his tongue at the last minute. He didn't want the damn woman questioning him, when all he wanted to do was hold his dying wife and never let go. His gaze returned to her. His eyes widened. Her skin was even paler than before, a blue tinged look appearing around her mouth. She didn't respond as he suddenly picked her up, sitting her on his lap and hugging her fiercely to him. Mindful of how much weaker she was, his hold stayed gentle, burying his hand in her hair and laying her head on his shoulder. He had to hold her to him, her body slack with no will to control itself. He shuddered, lifting up and gazing down at her. He shifted her, clenching his jaw. _Dammit! Not like this! _He popped her cheek. She didn't respond, so he did it again. It took two more times for her to even rouse enough to whimper.

"Dammit Marie! Wake up!"

A breath left her, as she struggled to open her eyes. Her gaze met his through barely opened slits.

"You're not going to die! Got that!"

He flinched as she whispered her response.

"Want to."

She went limp, not rousing again even after he jostled her, terrified. He growled, feeling helpless as he surveyed the room, not sure what he was looking for. His eyes went to the door. _To hell with it! I'm not losing her again!_

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLMMAA."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

All Hell broke loose.

He heard the thunder of footsteps on the stairs, then down the hall before they came crashing into his bedroom. He didn't look up.

Everyone stopped short at the sight of Vegeta sitting on his bed, holding a limp body. They noticed he didn't look up when they filed in, his face buried in the person's neck, one hand cupping her head, the other seeming to be holding her to him. Bulma took a hesitant step towards him, the others keeping back since she was the one he screamed for. They heard the boys running down the hall, stopping behind the fighters. Vegeta finally lifted his head a little.

"DON'T LET THEM IN HERE!"

Zoey, Gohan, and Goten quickly turned, grabbing the boys before they could see inside the room. Everyone heard the kids' door shut a moment later. They heard Bulma gasp, as she got a look at the person in Vegeta's arms.

"Oh my God!"

They studied the woman in the prince's arms for a moment, before looking back at Bulma.

"Who is it?" Goku asked, his gaze returning to the limp body.

"Your sister," Bulma whispered, listening with half an ear to the surprised gasps behind her. "Vegeta," she said softly.

He didn't look up, just continued to rock gently.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said more forcefully, watching as his hand clenched around Marie's hair for a moment before looking up. Her gaze softened on him as she saw the tortured look in his eyes. A muscle jumped in his cheek. She could see him shaking slightly.

His eyes met hers. "She's dying," he stated in a whisper, loud enough for only her to hear.

Bulma's gaze shot to the woman again, studying her critically now, her scientific brain calculating all the symptoms she could pinpoint at a glance. Loss of appetite, hence the skeletal features. The pasty white skin, sunken eyes, blue tinged mouth. Bulma's lips pinched.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, fast!"

Vegeta stood before she got all the words out, striding to the door, ignoring everyone, as he walked swiftly through the hall, and down the stairs. Bulma briefly stared after him, feeling sorry for the man, before she followed. The rest of the group followed her. They rounded the corner of the house, catching a glimpse of Vegeta as he kicked the doors open, disappearing through. Bulma stopped everyone at the doors. Ignoring their protests, she followed Vegeta, making sure no one followed. The medics on staff were already going to work, cutting her clothes away and hooking up a heart monitor. They swarmed around her, checking vitals and drawing blood. When Bulma and the rest of the scientists saw how low her vitals were, they gasped. She noticed Vegeta standing off to the side, having been pushed out of the way as they went to work. She saw his chest rising and falling rapidly. She grabbed his arm, yanking him into a chair. Momentarily surprised that he didn't start snapping at her, she took a deep breath, studying him. His face was white, his hands shaking as he stared at his wife. His breathing became more erratic.

"Vegeta!"

He didn't respond.

"Dammit Vegeta! Hey!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He jerked back, looking at her with eyes full of fear.

"You need to stay calm for her," Bulma said softly. "I don't want to have to set up another gurney for you, 'kay!?"

He barely nodded.

He looked back at her after a moment. "Make sure the kids don't know she's down here. I don't want to break their hearts even more by telling them their mothers' almost dead."

Bulma winced at his gruff voice, sighing and studying the woman laying on the table, before going and doing what he asked.

She ignored the questions everybody shot at her, telling them not to let the children know about their dying mother. She made sure Zoey, Gohan, and Goten got the message as well. She wasn't betting on the woman making it, what with how weak she already was. Marie was half dead already. They all felt sorry for Vegeta, having noticed his stricken look as he had left the room, carrying Marie. Goku joined the man in the infirmary, often spending days at a time in there. Bulma didn't say anything, what with it being his sister and all. She studied the door, knowing the two men were in there right now, watching over Marie as she lay dying. She hadn't shown any signs of life the whole time, the heart monitor slowly beating the rhythm of her heart. That was the only sign of life. Bulma winced, knowing that it must be killing them to just sit and watch a woman they both love die. And there wasn't anything they could do about it.

She swallowed passed the lump in her throat, studying the door again before walking away.

* * *

There was something going on. Pace knew it! Everyone was acting weird, ever since the other morning in daddy's room. He landed on his father's balcony, Brock and Gideon joining moments later. With determined looks at each other, they opened the doors, hesitating before glancing in. There was nothing unusual about dad's room, just a slightly rumpled bed. They quickly searched, sighing in frustration an hour later when they didn't find anything. They were turning to leave, when something caught Gideon's eye. He slowly walked over to the large mirror, his eyes narrowed on the wood paneling going around the top. It took him a moment to realize the silver strip wrapped around the knob in the middle was actually dad's wedding ring! He squealed in delight, jumping up and grabbing it. He held it in his hand, gazing down at it as Brock and Pace hurried over.

"Do you know what this means?" he whispered excitedly.

His brother's looked at him, then down at the ring. He huffed at their silence.

"It means dad was telling the truth when he said he didn't hate mom!"

A big smile lit his face as he watched his brothers do the same thing.

"That means mom can come home!" Pace squealed.

They high fived each other, freezing when they heard someone come down the hall. They scrambled out to the balcony, flying off seconds before somebody opened the door.

The boys felt elated, landing on the ground next to their dad's training pod. They grinned wildly at each other, looking at the ring Gideon held. They raced into the training pod, intent on asking their dad to tell mom to come home. He wasn't in there. Shoulder's slumping slightly, they sat down, thinking.

"If dad isn't here, where would he be?"

The other boys shrugged at Brock's question, their brows furrowing as they tried to figure out their puzzle of a dad. "Hey!" Pace suddenly said. "What if he's in the kitchen!" They quickly scrambled to the pod window, looking through the sliding glass door, focusing on their fathers' usual spot. He wasn't there either. Growling in frustration, they plopped back down.

"Where is he?" Gideon wailed, kicking the side of the pod.

"Looking for me?"

At the sound of their dad's low timber, they jumped up, rushing to him and grabbing his arms, pulling him into the training simulator, all talking at once. He gently smiled down at them, listening to their chatter.

Momentarily surprised at the smile, and gentle look on their fathers' face, they stopped talking at once. They studied him, curious expressions on their faces. Pace shook it off first, smiling up at his dad excitedly.

"Guess what! Guess what!" he practically shouted. Vegeta raised a brow. "Guess what we found!" The boy hopped from foot to foot.

"I don't know," Vegeta said softly, watching the kids' faces brighten.

"We wanted to know what was going on," Gideon said, his eyes full of happiness as he looked up at his dad. Vegeta tensed. _Oh God! Did they go into the infirmary!?_

The three didn't notice their dad's tense shoulder's, as they talked animatedly. "We went into your room, to try to find a clue, and guess what we found!"

Vegeta silently relaxed, looking at his son's curiously. "What?" he growled.

They laughed. "Your ring! So you can't deny it! You love mommy! You do!"

Vegeta sent them a small smile. "I told you I did. I never denied it."

Gideon held the ring up, inches from his face. "And guess what else I found?" He quickly put his dad's wedding ring into the huge palm, before digging in his pocket again. He proudly displayed his mom's wedding band in his outstretched palm, grinning from ear to ear. Vegeta's face went white.

Not exactly the reaction they thought he would give, the boys smiles slid off their faces. They watched their dad slowly reach out and gently take the diamond in his fingers. They watched him study it for a moment, before he did something they never saw him do in their short lives.

He plopped his ass on the floor and sobbed.

* * *

The boys looked at one another, then at their father. Gideon, already thinking ahead, pushed the button to close them in, knowing his dad didn't like to show any emotion to anyone. Which is why it surprised them when he continued to sob. After a few minutes, they heard him take a deep, shuddering breath. Hands still over his face, they couldn't tell if he was still crying or not.

Pace hesitantly stepped towards the big man. "Daddy, are you alright?"

After a few moments, Vegeta let his hands fall, letting out a sigh as he gazed at the floor for a moment, before lifting his head. He waved them over.

"Come here," he said softly.

Taken aback, they only stood there. Brock was the first to move, tentatively hugging his father before the other boys walked over. They all scrambled onto their fathers' lap after a few minutes, quietly waiting for him to talk. Vegeta's throat worked before he could speak.

"Kids," he began, pausing and taking a shuddering breath. "Your mothers' going to be coming home soon-" he paused as the boys started shouting excitedly. They quieted down when he started talking again. "But I don't know how long it's going to take to get her back, but," he paused, a muscle ticking in his cheek. He swallowed before continuing. "I'm going to do my damnedest!" he whispered, studying the floor for a moment before looking down at three innocent faces.

"I love you dad!" Gideon said loudly. The others followed suit. "Love you dad!" Brock said louder, trying to beat his brother. "ME TOO!" Pace shouted, smirking at the obvious win. Vegeta chuckled, sighing after a moment before gently extracting himself from his sons', opening the pod and letting the sunlight in. He stood at the stairs for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, before looking back at his progeny. He waved them over.

"Come on! Let's go spar!"

He flew towards the back of the property, smiling slightly as their squeals of happiness followed him across the compound.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They both looked down at the woman lying on the gurney. Her chest lifted slowly as she breathed in and out. She never moved, not the two weeks she'd been laying there, never even fluttering her eyes. They lifted their heads, studying one another before glancing at the woman again.

"It was eating her alive, you know?" Goku said softly, his gaze on his sister.

There were a few beats of silence before Vegeta answered. "I know," he stated quietly, his gaze raking over her still form. He swallowed hard, his heart started to beat a little faster at the thought of her never waking up.

The only sound in the room was the beep of the heart monitor, the two warriors standing in compatible silence for a while.

Goku finally looked over at the prince. "Are you still going to kill her?"

Vegeta's head jerked up at the soft question. He studied his old rival, now best friend, for a few minutes before answering. "No."

He smiled a little. "You should've known that Kakkarot."

Goku snorted softly, smirking and looking back down at his sister.

"One never knows with you, Vegeta," he murmured, grasping his sisters' hand, squeezing gently.

The prince grunted, doing the same. They were quiet for a time, listening to the heart monitor beep.

Then Goku sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting Vegeta's gaze. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No."

Goku breathed deeply, before letting it out slowly as he powered up, Vegeta doing the same.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

They both grunted, pouring more power into Marie's body, watching her lift, her back coming off the bed, as they filled her with their life force. They breathed deeply, their bodies shaking with the loss of energy. Goku finally let go, falling and smacking on the floor with a thud. Vegeta kept going, never taking his eyes off Marie's face, as he grunted again, feeling his life force leaving him as he continued to pour power into his wife's body. The prince continued, even after he felt his heart skip, tears slowly running down his face, before he too, slammed to the floor, unconscious.

They both groaned after a few hours, lifting onto an elbow simultaneously, rubbing their eyes before glancing at one another. There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other. They both jumped up, looking at the gurney. Vegeta choked back a sob.

Marie wasn't there.

Their gazes met, both running towards the double doors leading out of the infirmary, their shoulder's meeting as each tried to squeeze out first. With a grunt, Vegeta got out first, sending Goku a smirk before his gaze roamed the grounds. At the sound of childrens' laughter, they both turned, walking quickly towards the back of the property.

Gideon, Brock, and Pace were rough housing, one of them growling as he launched himself at his brother. The other piled on top, small snarls and growls emanating from the dog pile as their tails swung behind them. The woman sitting on the ground softly laughed.

Vegeta and Goku stopped, staring at Marie sitting cross legged, her back to them. The prince's eyes widened, while Goku grinned from ear to ear. They watched as she turned, as if in slow motion, and looked at them. She softly smiled, her eyes gentle.

"Hi."

At her voice, Goku rushed up, grabbing his sister and twirling her around, whooping. She hugged her brother back, stumbling slightly as he finally deposited her back on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, chuckling.

Marie sighed. "Yeah," she said softly.

She turned and looked at the prince. They studied one another, not noticing when Goku grabbed his three nephew's and, with a smile back at them, led the boy's into the house.

Vegeta slowly walked up to her, gazing down at her as she stared wide-eyed up at him, studying her for a moment before lifting his hand.

He softly caressed her cheek, sliding his hand down her face and cupping her neck. Their eyes met moments before he swooped down and captured her lips. His kiss was gentle, not wanting to overwhelm her with his presence. He heard her sigh, wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning her head against his chest when he broke the kiss. He could feel her shaking.

"Marie?" he questioned, his voice gruff.

She shook her head, her hair sliding against his skin at the movement. Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist, gently squeezing, noticing that she was still so frail.

The prince didn't say anything else for a moment, just stared down at his wife. He slowly lifted her up, putting an arm up under her legs, hugging her to him as he walked towards the house.

He laid her down on his bed, studying her as she met his gaze, softly smiling before closing her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep. He continued to study her, watching the rise and fall of her chest, before turning and locking the balcony doors, knowing damn good and well if his kids got a chance, they would sneak in here. He walked to the bedroom door, pausing in the doorway to look back at his sleeping wife for a moment, before softly closing the door behind him.

Nobody saw Marie for a few days, not leaving Vegeta's room as the week went by. They all worried, studying the saiyan prince when he would come down from checking on her. "She needs time," is all he would say when the others would question him. Bulma, and Goku, would leave trays of food at the door, hoping to catch the woman and talk to her themselves. But they hardly got a chance, as Vegeta soon caught on to what they were doing, and starting bringing her trays himself, glaring at them as he left. The prince soon got fed up with their constant bickering, doing nothing but growling in answer at them as he passed.

The boys didn't get to see their mother again either. They pleaded and whined, but Vegeta was adamant about Marie getting her rest. "Soon," he would tell them, leaving them pouting, and Brock crying, as he closed his bedroom door behind him. The boys soon got angry, knowing their mom was just mere feet away from them, and they couldn't even see her. They sat on their bed, eyes narrowed, mouth stuck out, as they glared at their door. Every now and then one of them sniffled, but all in all, it was quiet. After awhile, Gideon jumped up, striding towards the balcony.

"What're you doing, Gideon?" Pace asked, jumping off the bed, staring at his brother.

Gideon turned, studying them for a moment before crossing his arms.

"I'm going to see mom!"

The boy's eyes widened. Brock wiped his nose, sniffling as he looked at his brother. "How?" he asked, his voice thick from crying.

"I'm going to dad's balcony," Gideon stated, turning back to the opening and climbing on the railing.

"But dad isn't stupid enough to leave it unlocked. He knows we would try to get in!" Pace cried, watching as his older brother by a minute, paused.

"We'll see."

The boys in the room looked at each other, before quickly following.

* * *

Pace was right. Their dad was no moron. The door was locked. But the curtains were pulled back, and the boys pressed their faces to the glass as they saw their mother lying on their dad's bed. She appeared to be sleeping. They jumped up, hiding, floating above the door as someone walked in. They waited to hear the door close before peaking down into the room. They saw their dad pause, gazing at Marie for a moment before sitting on the bed. He dropped his head in his hands, his fingers sliding through his hair.

The boys glanced at one another, Gideon swiveling his head back and forth between them, situated in the middle. After a moment, they looked back. Their dad hadn't moved.

"What's wrong with daddy? Isn't he happy mom's back!?" Brock whispered, watching with wide eyes.

The other boys were silent for a moment. Gideon hesitated, before he opened his mouth.

"I heard Uncle Goku tell Aunt Chi-Chi that they almost lost momma," he whispered, swallowing. Brock and Pace stared at him, wide eyed. "How did you hear them?" Brock asked.

Gideon rolled his eyes at his brother. "I eased dropped, stupid!"

"Hey!"

"SSHHH!" Pace hissed, pointing down into the window.

They looked, watching as Marie sat up, studying their father for a moment before laying a hand gently on his forearm. They saw her say something, the movement of her throat as she swallowed visible through the glass. Their dad didn't move for a moment, and just as the boys started to get angry, fixing to blast their thick headed father, he moved. They watched, wide eyed, as he gathered their mother in his arms, grinding his mouth to hers. The boys jumped back. They blushed, sneaking glances at one another.

"Uh, I don't think we should watch anymore, you guys!" Pace mumbled, still embarrassed at seeing his dad grope his mother. The other two nodded, and they flew back to their room, studying each other quietly as they landed on the carpet. They suddenly grinned at one another, jumping up and down.

"Mom's back!"

* * *

A couple days later, Vegeta walked into his room, pausing at the door for a moment before closing it softly behind him. He studied the woman sitting on his bed, her legs crossed, her gaze on the bed. He slowly walked over, continuing to study her as he sat, hiking one knee up as he turned to face her. It was quiet in the room, the ticking of the clock on the nightstand the only sound. Vegeta could see she was struggling with something, but he kept quiet, waiting for her to gather her thoughts. His brows furrowed after awhile, as his wife kept quiet.

She suddenly gasped in a breath, a sob escaping her as she raised her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes seemed tortured, wide and beseeching as they stared at him. She sucked in another breath.

"How do you do it?" she choked out, her body starting to shake.

Vegeta resisted the urge to grab her and cradle her against him. He clenched his hands, his teeth grinding with the effort. He knew she had to get through this on her own. He tensed, studying her for a moment.

"Do what?" he asked quietly, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head sideways a little as she struggled with her emotions.

He closed his eyes, not being able to watch as she struggled to stay in control. After a few moments, her voice cut through the silence, making his eyes open again and land on her.

"How do you get over something like that? The people I-" Her hand came up, covering her mouth as a sob seemed to rip from her throat. Vegeta swallowed, watching.

"You don't." he confessed quietly, his gaze never leaving her as her head jerked up. She studied him, tears streaming down her face as she looked into his eyes.

"You seem to," she stated, watching as his jaw clenched, his gaze turning to the window, studying it for a moment before looking back at her.

"You don't," he said again. "The simple fact, Marie," he got up, sliding closer to her, coming within inches of her as he cupped her face. "Is in a warriors world, in my old life, it was either kill or be killed."

He listened to her sob for a moment before continuing. "You did what you had to do," he stated quietly, watching as her eyes met his once more. "And its over and done with. There's nothing you can do to take it back."

A sob escaped her, Marie's eyes squeezing shut as she leaned forward, feeling Vegeta's arms wrap around her as she broke down. She listened to his heart beat, the warmth emanating off him comforting. The crying slowly ebbed away, the timber of his voice rumbled through his chest as she stayed laying against him.

"You had no choice," he whispered, pulling her hair away from her face, studying her bent head when she didn't respond. "They were going to kill our son."

He felt her hands clench his shirt, her body moving as she seemed to try to get closer to him. Vegeta leaned her back, laying beside her, studying her and wiping a tear off her face before lifting the covers over them. She continued to study his face, the broken look still in her eyes as he pulled her against him. She layed a hand on his chest as he gazed down at her, rubbing her arm, squeezing lightly. She suddenly lifted up, capturing his lips and clutching his neck. He groaned, following her back down and gently grinding her lips with his. After a few moments, he pulled away, listening to her gasp as he stared down at her, his eyes heavy. He kissed her once more, before laying back down beside her, feeling her curl against him and burying her head in his neck. He wrapped an arm around her, gently clutching the back of her head when he felt her shudder.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, listening to her softly sigh.

After awhile, Vegeta felt her body relax, her breathing even out as she slumbered against him. He didn't move, continuing to hold her as he watched the sky darken, the sun finally setting hours later, the stars shining through the indigo sky. The prince lay there silently, holding his wife.

* * *

**A/N: AAAWWW! I just love bringing out Vegeta's soft side, though I try not to make it too out of character! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the little funny scene where the kids caught their parents making out! I'm currently working on the next chapter, this one not so mushy! **

*******Chapter 30 Teaser*****: Who loves a good prank! And what happened to all that power Marie demonstrated!? The fighters soon find out it wasn't just a **_**one...time...thing**_**!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the PS3 games mentioned in the story. I do however, own the games! **

Chapter 30

Their mother slowly seemed to be returning back to her old self, reading the boys stories and chasing them around the house, though she often had to stop and rest for awhile, her energy still not back completely. Vegeta often frowned when this happened, and the boys would giggle when mom would slap him on his butt, telling him to buck up. They thought it was hilarious when his cheeks flushed. He would grunt and walk away, grumbling under his breath.

Gideon snickered, his face unknowingly a carbon copy of his mother when she did that. He watched his dad and mom interact, his gaze going back and forth as they argued over...a video game!

"No! I want to play Resident Evil!" His mom snatched the game up, leaning forward to put it in, when dad grabbed her waist. He pulled her back, smirking at her when her butt hit the couch cushion.

"Hey! Just because I don't have all my strength back, doesn't mean you can push me around, bub!"

Pace joined him, both of them giggling as their parents bickered good naturally back and forth. Brock watched, wide-eyed, as their parents fought like teenagers.

"No!" their dad growled, "It's Army of Two today woman! You played what you wanted yesterday!"

Marie stuck her tongue out at him, and they heard him growl low in his throat. "Can we play!" Gideon asked loudly, watching and laughing as his parents fought over the PS3.

"NO!" They both said at once, not glancing at him.

"Spoiled!"

"Rotten!"

"Brat!"

Their father glared playfully at Marie, smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him again.

Gideon looked at his brothers, grinning.

Their parents were back!

* * *

Marie hummed good naturally, helping bunny as she fixed dinner. She set the table, watching the woman and bots go back and forth from the table to the stove, carrying huge pots of food. She smirked, smiling a little at the thought of the whole group. Marie grinned, thinking of her own four saiyans she had to keep up with. Yes, counting Vegeta! After all, all women knew men couldn't take care of themselves! A low chuckle escaped as she sat the last dish down. Grabbing the massive pot off the stove, she helped serve dinner, sliding the glass door open and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"DINNER'S READY BOYS!"

There was a mad rush of stomping feet, her three boys filing in and scrambling to the table, already fighting over the food. She sat down, a small smile on her face as she listened to the three little runts. She felt a hand on her thigh, and looked over. Vegeta lifted a brow, before grabbing his fork.

He smirked. "What! You weren't expecting someone else, were you!?" he said softly, watching as Marie sent a smirk right back.

He knew what was coming. "And what if I was!?" His eyes filled with laughter, listening to their kids giggle.

They played their little game often, to the delight of their kids, and the frustration of everyone else.

"God! Get a room!" Bulma said loudly, seeming her only answer when they got like this.

Vegeta smirked, not looking up from his plate. "We do. We use it often," he stated, forking food into his mouth. Marie chuckled as Bulma blushed.

Yamcha sat beside her, pouting a little at them before turning to his wife. "Are they torturing you again!"

Bulma waved him away. "Don't worry about it! I'm just glad everything's back to normal!"

The men at the table grunted, Goku and Chi-Chi looking at one another in amusement as they listened to his sister and her husband verbally spar.

"So," Yamcha said loudly, over the kids' voices as they fought over the drumsticks in the middle of the table. "Have you continued sparring!?" He forked some food in his mouth, glancing up when everything got quiet. He saw Vegeta's jaw clench, his grip on the fork in his hand bending the weak metal. Yamcha gulped.

"Uh, did I say something wrong!" he asked quietly, watching with everyone else as Marie blanched.

She didn't say nothing. She suddenly stood up, the chair behind her smacking the floor as it fell. She quickly left the room.

They heard Vegeta growl. Yamcha blanched himself when the prince's gaze zeroed in on him.

"You idiot!"

Baring his teeth at the scarred warrior, Vegeta slowly stood, a sound of disgust leaving him as he turned and followed his wife.

They looked at Goku as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yamcha said weakly. "I didn't know it was a sensitive subject."

They winced as Chi-Chi screeched at him.

"You didn't know it was a sensitive subject! Are you stupid, or just don't think! Don't you remember what happened over a year ago!"

Yamcha's eyes widened further, his throat working as he swallowed with difficulty. Yeah, he remembered.

"I thought," he hesitated. "I thought she was over it."

They all looked over as Gohan and Goten snorted. "You don't _get over it_!" Goten stated, curling his lip a little. Gohan shook his head. "Nobody gets over something like that, Yamcha!" he chimed in, meeting the older man's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Yamcha said again. "I didn't think-"

"Damn right you didn't think!" Bulma finally spoke up. She stood, going over and grabbing the boys. "Little ears," she explained when Goku asked her what she was doing.

"Hey Babe!" Yamcha looked at her in surprise, slightly taken aback that she snapped at him. He shut up when she sent him a glare over her shoulder.

They heard Gideon ask about what they were talking about, Bulma's answer muffled as the door shut behind her.

Goku sighed again, studying the door before looking over at his friend. He studied him for a moment before speaking.

"You'd better hope Vegeta doesn't get mad enough to come back down here," Goku said, laying his fork down. "Or Marie, for that matter."

The two humans sitting at the table shuddered, Chi-Chi quickly getting up and stacking plates next to the sink. Yamcha swallowed with difficulty, silently praying that neither came back down.

"I didn't mean to get her upset, Goku," he explained after a few minutes of silence. "I was just gonna ask her if she wanted to spar after dinner. I didn't mean no harm in it."

Goku stood up, grabbing his plate and sitting it beside the other dishes. "I know," he said quietly, before walking out.

"You've really put your foot in it this time!" Goten said, shaking his head and following his dad. Gohan remained seated, studying his plate, brows furrowed, before lifting his gaze to his honorary uncle.

"Come on," he said suddenly, getting up and walking out the sliding glass door. Yamcha watched him for a moment before following.

"Were are we going?"

Gohan was quiet, walking swiftly towards the back of the property, their favorite place to hang out. He glanced over his shoulder, and Yamcha paused, seeing the hard glint in the usually calm saiyans' eyes.

Gohan suddenly snarled. "Sparring!"

Yamcha gulped.

* * *

Marie seemed just fine a couple days later, waving off Yamcha's apologies, gulping when Vegeta finally told him to shut up and leave his wife alone. He did. The boys watched in curiosity as the adults' interacted, not really knowing where all the tension was coming from. They looked at their mom, running up and hugging her. She rewarded them with a big smile, crouching and hugging back for a moment before growling and chasing them around the house, listening to their peels of laughter. Gideon and Brock hid in the laundry room downstairs, while Pace hid in one of the upstairs bathrooms. He opened the cabinet across from the sink, intending on squeezing his little body underneath the shelf about his head. He paused, gazing up at the bottles and storage cubbyholes. A shiny pink bottle caught his eye. He lifted up, not really worried about his mom finding him yet. She would go get Brock and Gideon first. They always hid in the laundry room. He snorted at this, shaking his head at the stupidity of his brothers, their obvious hiding place a given. He puffed a little with pride, knowing it always took his mom longer to find him because of his strategic thinking. He was smart like that! Snorting again, he grabbed the bottle, narrowing his eyes and studying it for a moment.

_Princess Collection_

_Lightening shampoo_

_Bring out your wild side!_

Pace frowned, a brow narrowing as he read the words on the front. He knew it had to be his aunt Bulma's, 'cuz his mom didn't buy this crap. And she wouldn't buy nothing on it that said _Princess!_ The boy grunted, fixing to set it back on the shelf when an idea hit. He grabbed it again, going to the bathroom counter.

He turned the bottle over and squeezed a little into the white sink, watching as it swirled out, the shampoo thick as it ran down the drain.

It was hot pink.

A grin slowly spread across his face.

* * *

They were all sitting at the table, playing a game of cards, when a roar came from upstairs. Yamcha and Goten jumped, the rest staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"_WHAT THE FUCK_!"

This time everyone jumped up, racing up the stairs to see what the problem was. They paused at the bedroom door, waiting.

"What is it Vegeta!"

"What's going on!"

"Hey, why is everyone standing outside the bedroom door?"

"Vegeta hollered," Chi-Chi explained to Marie as she walked up. They heard her snort.

"What else is new!"

Their heads swiveled back to the door as it crashed against the bedroom wall, a very angry saiyan stepping out. It was quiet for a moment as they stared at him.

Vegeta's hair was pink.

Everyone roared with laughter.

Vegeta glared at them, seething. His gaze zeroed in on his wife, holding her side as she shook with laughter. He snarled.

"Where are they!"

She couldn't speak, she was laughing so hard. He took a step out of the room, growling at Goku leaning up against the wall, having to prop himself up to catch his breath. Everyone else continued to laugh.

Marie snickered, her face flushed from laughing, her eyes full of amusement. A hand shot up to cover another giggle as he narrowed his eyes at her. His face reddened even more when she walked up and tousled his hair.

"My very own troll doll!" She said, laughing.

Vegeta growled at her, his lip curling. The others swiped tears off their faces, laughing again at her statement. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Have a sense of humor daddy! It was just a prank!" A low laugh escaped her lips.

He glared at her for a moment, before a small smile appeared. "You think it's funny, do you!"

She watched him warily, trying to figure out what he had up his sleeve. The others swiveled their heads back and forth, grinning.

Vegeta suddenly reached out, grabbing Marie by the waist as she gasped.

"Your turn!" he stated, carrying her through the doorway.

"Hey!" they heard her shout, snickering as the door slammed. They heard water running a moment later.

"Like we don't know what their doing!" Goten stated, everyone chuckling when Goku's face reddened.

They made their way back to the kitchen. Resuming their game as they listened to the hollering upstairs.

A half hour later they fell out of their seats, as Marie walked through the door. Looking like a drowned rat. A drowned rat with hot pink hair! She growled at them and stomped out, as they roared with laughter a second time that day!

* * *

They listened to the boy whimper, his fearful gaze watching their every move. The soldiers smirked, watching with amusement as he curled his tail around his waist, shrinking into the corner. A chuckle came from one of them, loving the fact that they still had the power to intimidate. It didn't matter to them that it was just a little boy. They threw the other boy being held by the back of his shirt, his head and tail limp, passed out. The soldier holding him flung him forward, the boys body smacking the wall before landing with a thug on the floor. The other one poked him, trying to get him to wake up. The soldiers folded their arms, small smiles on their faces as the boy stirred, groaning and staggering to his feet. He growled at them, once he got his equilibrium and footing. His tail slashed the air behind him. The little boys eyes flashed, his hair falling over one eye. The other, more scared boy, scooted behind the brave one, his eyes wide.

"Oh look! The little saiyan monkey wants to fight!"

Chuckling came from the soldiers standing guard at the door, their eyes never leaving the two boys in the room. The brave one snarled, powering up. The one still squatting on the floor looked at him.

"Don't Gideon! They'll kill us!"

The oldest twin glanced at his brother, before narrowing his eyes at the men again. He powered down, putting a protective arm around his scared brother. One of the guards smirked.

"Don't worry little monkey, when Tokage gets through with you, you'll wish you were already dead."

The boys didn't say anything for a moment, then Gideon jumped up, baring his teeth at them.

"When my momma gets here, she's gonna _kill_ you!"

The guards laughed.

* * *

Marie searched again, trying to ignore the growing fear in her chest. She searched the laundry room again, thinking that maybe they were hiding, playing another game. It was empty. Her hands shook a little, making her drop the clothing she was searching through again. A sob escaped her.

"Cool it! Just because you can't find them, doesn't mean they're missing! It just means they're somewhere else. You just have to look!"

She tried to talk the feelings of unease down, but it persisted, banging into her brain. "Oh God! Something's wrong! Something's wrong!" Marie muttered to herself as she topped the stairs, going back into their room, checking the closet, under the bed. Then she did it to her room. Nothing. She walked out onto the balcony.

"BROCK! GIDEON!"

She was met with silence. She jumped when she heard a footstep behind her. She turned, sighing in relief as Pace stood behind her. She picked him up, swallowing.

"Pace, are your brothers around!?"

Her heart dropped when he shook his head.

"Have you seen them? Do you know where they went?"

She watched him nod, relief coursing through her. She waited for him to tell her. He pointed towards the city.

"They took off that way, said they were going to spar with Uncle Goku," the boy stated, watching his mom study the sky where he pointed. She finally looked back at him, swallowing loudly.

"Okay," she said quietly, letting him wiggle down, watching as he tore through the house.

"Something's wrong!" she whispered, bringing her hand up and rubbing her heart.

* * *

"Get Goku."

Vegeta looked up, studying his wife's face as she stared down at him. Her eyes were huge. He slowly stood, watching her follow his movements. She ran a hand through her hair. He noticed the shaking. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked softly.

She didn't answer. "Get Goku," she said again, turning and walking out the living room door. He studied the archway for a moment, before putting two fingers to his head. Five minutes later he was back, the other saiyan swiftly walking away to go find his sister. Vegeta followed.

They found her on the bedroom balcony, a stricken look on her face, screaming Brock and Gideon's name. Trepidation went through Vegeta, a little relieved when he saw Pace sitting on the bed, his tail swishing behind him slowly as he watched his mother. He lightly touched his wife's shoulder. He waited until she turned to speak.

"What's going on!"

She didn't answer, instead walked right up to Goku. "Are my boys at your house!?" she asked harshly, a cry escaping as he shook his head.

"Oh My God! Something is wrong!"

"You don't know that!" Vegeta stated, watching his wife turn angrily towards him. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"You mean to tell me, you don't feel it!" she said loudly, watching as the prince stayed silent. "Something's wrong with our sons!"

Vegeta studied her for a moment, grim faced, before snarling and looking at the ground. He lifted his head up.

"Come here Pace," he said quietly, watching as his son shot a worried look at his mother before complying. Vegeta picked him up, and handed him to Goku.

He stepped back. "Make sure Gohan and Goten watch over him," he stated, watching his friend frown.

"Do you want me and Chi-Chi to watch him?" Goku asked quietly.

Vegeta studied him for a moment.

"You're coming with us!"

Goku nodded, disappearing. Vegeta grabbed his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder's.

"I can't go through this again! I can't!" she cried, resting her head on his shoulder. Vegeta laid a hand on her back.

"We all have to do what we think is right," he stated softly, studying the wall. He felt her lift her head and gaze up at him in confusion.

He hit the side of her neck.

* * *

Goku met Vegeta outside, the mans' eyes harsh as he folded his arms. Goku looked around.

"Where's Marie? She not coming?"

The prince studied him for a moment, a frown on his face.

"No."

Goku stared at him, wide eyed, as the man turned. He looked over his shoulder at the good-natured saiyan, his eyes giving nothing away. He turned and studied the sky.

"Let's go!"

Vegeta blasted off, Goku gazing back at the house once more before following. He studied the saiyan prince for a moment, noticing his clenched jaw. He didn't say anything. Goku finally looked forward again, as they felt a faint flicker of one of the boys ki. They changed course, following it as it got stronger. After awhile, they stopped, searching around for anything that might give them an idea of where exactly the boy was located. Their eyes surveyed the landscape, the red, craggy rocks the only thing that marred the earth. Suddenly Vegeta went flying, a grunt coming from him as he was punched in the face. Goku stood, mouth agape, as the prince smashed into a cliff. His gaze went back to his sister. Her fists clenched at her sides as she watched her husband fly back towards her. He stopped in front of her, wiping the blood off his lip as he narrowed his eyes. He smirked. Marie growled.

"What's going on, you guys!?"

Goku looked from one to the other, noticing the animosity between them. Vegeta finally lowered his arm, coming a bit closer. Marie raised her arm again.

"Don't!" Goku said loudly. He watched his sister pause, not looking at him.

"You had no right!" she shouted, gritting her teeth.

The prince studied her for a moment before answering.

"I was trying to protect you." His eyes seemed to soften slightly. "I didn't think you were ready for another battle."

Marie sneered at him. "That's for me to know, asshole!"

Vegeta tensed, narrowing his eyes at his wife. He bared his teeth. A hand came up, pressing on his chest.

"That's enough!" Goku stated, coming between the two. He looked from one to the other. "Work your issues out later! Right now we have two boys to look for."

At the mention of her son's, Marie seemed to wilt. A sob escaped her, her arms falling as she closed her eyes. Vegeta pushed Goku out of the way, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her hands clenched his forearms for a moment, before backing away. She surveyed the landscape, a low growl escaping her.

"They'd better hope they haven't hurt my sons," she stated softly, slowly raising her head and narrowing her eyes. They watched as her irises turned to gold.

* * *

They finally found the compound, the entrance sticking up out of the ground was the only visible part. It was the same color and shape as the surrounding boulders, making it almost impossible to detect. Not for Marie. They watched her descend to the ground, their eyes searching, trying to figure out why she was stopping there. They slowly followed, landing behind her and studying her curiously. The sound of her steps broke the silence, as she marched forward slowly and banged on what looked like a rock. Their eyes widened when the drone of metal being hit reached their ears. She hit it again, denting the door almost in half. Marie grabbed the upper part, ripping it off the hinges like it was paper. She flung it behind her. Vegeta ducked, watching it land in a cloud of dust before turning back. Marie had already disappeared.

"Dammit!" he snarled, running with Goku behind him, jumping into the black hole to follow his wife.

They landed with a bang, the floor cracking as their feet connected with the tile. They looked up. Marie stood with her back to them, watching what looked like a giant dog stalk back in forth in front of her. A giant dog with three heads. The men blinked, staring at the thing in disgust. Its jowls dripped with saliva, catching the scent of two more bags of meat. Air left its nose in a huff, the sound loud as the saiyans' hair shot back. The things eyes rolled in their sockets as it paced, the ears on all three heads tucked back, its canines flashing. The head in the middle had its tongue hanging out, its breathing heavy as it seemed to smile at them, before it flicked its tongue over its chops. It suddenly stopped, rolling its heads as it faced the three warriors. The floor under its feet was caked with blood, bones littered the area, the ones that used to be under it now stomped to dust. It shifted, the thing lowering its heads as it watched them, peering at them through narrowed brows, growls emanating from its throat. One of the heads suddenly shot forward, its massive jowls snapping mere inches from Marie's face. She didn't flinch, her gaze never wavering as it reared back to do it again. She jumped, snarling, as she fought it head on. The men followed.

The wet splat was loud as the dogs' head slammed the floor. A pool of blood quickly expanded underneath it. The carcass lay in the corner, the massive paws crossed over each other, its tail twitching slightly before finally stilling. It was quiet as they watched Marie slowly lower from the ceiling, her feet softly plopping on the floor as she landed in front of them. Blood splattered their clothing, their boots already caked with the dark red substance. Vegeta flung his arm out, a sound of disgust passing his lips as he flung the saliva off that covered his arm. They jerked their heads around as the sound of a door opening reached them. They watched in tense silence. The black gaping hole silently beckoned, no noise coming to them as they waited. Marie suddenly walked forward, her steps loud as they squashed through the puddles of blood. She stopped at the doorway, searching in front of her with narrowed eyes, before she stepped through. Goku heard Vegeta sigh, before they quickly followed. They glanced at each other.

"That woman is going to be the death of me!" Vegeta murmured before they both disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

They ran through the darkened corridor, the only light were the small bulbs on each side of the wall, spaced out enough not to make a difference to the blackness. The men saw Marie further in front of them, her figure appearing every few seconds in the light before disappearing again. They stopped suddenly, coming within inches of the woman's back. She didn't turn around. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, before studying the darkness in front of them. "What is it?" Goku whispered, watching his sisters' profile. She clenched her hands before answering.

"Storm's coming."

The men looked at each other again, confused. Vegeta opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about, when they heard it. The thunder of footsteps slowly getting louder as it neared them. They all tensed, crouching in readiness as the sound continued to advance. They watched figures appear in front of them, a sea of men running hell bent towards them. They stopped five feet from them, blocking the corridor as they lined up. The saiyans didn't move from their crouch, watching the soldiers like a hawk. The men started parting, grouping on each side as someone walked forward. The person finally made it to the front, stopping in front of them, peering down at Marie. He smiled, clasping his hands behind him as he looked the female saiyan over. Marie growled low in her throat, Vegeta and Goku doing the same as the man took a step forward. The saiyans were suddenly pushed against each wall, struggling to no avail as more men pushed on them, subduing the warriors. Marie slowly stood, feet shoulder width apart, hands clenched at her sides as she bared her teeth at the apparent ring leader. The man softly chuckled, flicking a pony tail full of purple hair, lifting a brow in amusement at the action. He licked his lips, slowly walking around her. She kept her gaze forward, her brows dangerously low, her body tense in readiness to spring. The man's voice cut through the silence.

"MMM! You're a great warrior, woman." The man stopped in front of her, standing back enough to move if she lurched forward. "You would make a great addition to my harem."

Marie snarled, her incisors flashing as her eyes flared.

"I would rather gorge my insides," she seethed, snapping her teeth.

Some of the warriors snickered, immediately falling back a moment later when the ring leader glanced over his shoulder. He looked back towards the saiyan woman, smirking after a moment of silence.

"You're a feisty one!"

He looked her over again, before sighing. "Too bad," he murmured, "I would have loved getting the same brave offspring you gave that one," he said, flicking his gaze to Vegeta. A loud growl emerged from Marie's mouth as she opened it, staring in outrage at the mention of her sons. Her hair lifted, pausing in suspension for a moment before electricity crackled down her body. The soldiers behind the man stepped back, watching wide eyed as her power continued to increase. Vegeta smirked, his gaze riveted on his wife. Goku smiled. The prince's gaze went to the men holding him. Their faces whitened, watching the saiyan woman. A low chuckled escaped him, watching their heads swing back towards him. "You're dead," he murmured, meeting their eyes. The saiyans watched the man standing in front of Marie, his brows raising as alarm snaked into his eyes. "What is this!?" he murmured, his gaze swinging to the two men pinned to the wall. Both men smirked again, before answering.

"A pissed off Mother."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: Mild Violence, and Lemon**

Chapter 31

Marie lurched forward and twisted the man's neck all the way around.

He fell to the floor, dead. The soldiers behind him rushed forward, piling on the woman who just killed their leader. The saiyan men could here her growls and snarls from the middle of the pile. Screams erupted every few seconds, the sound of bones being smashed and blood squirting filled the air. The saiyan men felt the hold on them loosen. They retaliated, quickly taking them out before joining the fray with Marie in the middle.

After a while, the sounds of battle diminished, the last of the soldier's gurgled voice echoing as Marie crushed his esophagus. She flung him away, breathing heavily along with the two men behind her. They looked up as footsteps echoed down the corridor, this time the quiet cadence of men walking just made them pause. They waited, Vegeta and Goku coming up to stand beside the woman between them. Men slowly emerged from the darkness, faltering for a moment when they came upon the mass of dead bodies. They paused, looking down at the supposed ring leader. They looked up, staring at the three warriors responsible. Vegeta and Goku hissed in a breath, their eyes widening when they caught sight of the tails flicking behind the soldiers. "You're saiyans," Vegeta said harshly, narrowing his eyes. The men studied them for another moment, before falling to one knee. "My King," the eldest said, his tail wrapping around him as he leaned forward, a fist resting on the floor. It was quiet as they studied the bent heads. Vegeta growled, cutting through the silence. They saw the saiyan soldiers flinch. "Get up!" he snapped, all three watching as they complied. Goku glanced at his sister, noticing as she kept her gaze forward, eyes narrowed. He looked back at the men in front of them.

"How did you all get on this ship! How is it possible you are alive!"

The eldest soldier stepped forward, his gaze meeting Goku's before looking away. The others gathered behind him, studying the brave warriors curiously. Their tails flicked behind them, waving madly. After a moment of silence, he began to speak.

"We were on Frieza's ship when our planet blew up, when he had you in his hold," the saiyan said, meeting Vegeta's gaze. "We were following your fathers' orders to watch over you, but Frieza sold us off as if we were just excess baggage." They watched his hands clench. His teeth flashed as a muscle jumped in his jaw. "We ended up here, amazingly together, as the man who ran this ship wanted to have ultimate power, thinking he could harness it thru us."

There was a moment of silence as Vegeta and the others studied them. The prince's voice cut through the silence.

"And did he?" he asked quietly.

The eldest warrior watched the prince, noticing how close he stood to the warrior woman. "No," he finally said, studying them. "My King-"

A boom rendered the air, a light flashing out of the dark moments before Marie flew backwards. Her back smacked the floor, a wisp of smoke curling from her chest. She didn't move.

"NNOOOOOOO," Vegeta screamed. He ran to her, his knees slamming the floor as he lifted her slightly. Goku landed on the other side, breathing heavily. They looked down at her in shocked silence. A hole marred her chest, inches from her heart. She didn't seem to be breathing. Vegeta growled low in his throat, Goku doing the same as they heard chuckling coming from the darkness. A man slowly descended, arms crossed as he landed on the floor, grinning at the three warriors. He was a carbon copy of the man Marie killed earlier. He stepped forward, chuckling again as he gazed down at the still woman. Vegeta roared, flying towards the man, Goku right behind him. The other saiyans joined in, following their King into battle.

* * *

The man called Tokage disintegrated, his scream echoing through the corridor as the white blast encompassed him, the light momentarily blinding the other saiyans. Vegeta let his arm fall after a moment, wisps of smoke curling from his hand as he breathed deeply. His chest rose and fell as he sucked in air, his eyes still narrowed dangerously as he studied the spot the bastard stood in moments before. He slowly turned, his eyes glittering with rage as he looked over at Marie. The saiyans walked up to her, encircling her body and gazing down at her. They parted to let Goku and Vegeta thru, their body's quivering with pent up rage. The only sound for the next few minutes was the heavy breathing of a very pissed off King. His head jerked up at the sound of the eldest soldiers voice.

"We'll protect her, My King," he said softly, his eyes briefly meeting Vegeta's before quickly sliding away. The prince studied him for a moment, before slowly roaming his eyes over the rest of them. Their tails tucked under, showing submission to the obviously more powerful warrior. Also their King. Vegeta's eyes met Goku's. They silently nodded, before turning and running like hell towards the bowels of the ship.

* * *

They ran, stopping every few minutes to try to get a sense of the boys' energy. The two men continued to search, blasting soldiers who dared rush them, their anger and grief over the woman laying on the floor of the ship seeping thru. Vegeta paused inside one of the doorways, his hands clenching as he studied the occupant of the room. Goku walked up behind him, looking in. A woman lay on the floor, her hair a mass of wild locks, the black tresses going every which way. She had hardly anything on, a slip of a shirt barely covering her body. Her tail sat limp behind her, her head not lifting as the two men quietly entered. Vegeta didn't say anything, just slowly walked towards her and bent down. His eyes narrowed when he saw the chain wrapped around one ankle. He reached over and jerked it out of the wall, breaking the metal encased around the fragile ankle into pieces. They quietly studied her, watching as she slowly lifted her head and looked at them. Her tail thumped slightly as her gaze landed on Vegeta. "My King," she whispered, before closing her eyes. Vegeta stood, glancing at Goku before turning and walking out. Goku bent down and gently lifted her in his arms, holding her as he followed the prince further into the ship. They ran across a young man, his eyes widening as his gaze landed on Vegeta. His tail tucked under, the tip curling around his ankle in submission. The prince ignored it, studying his face before growling softly. The boy was barely older than Goten. "Take her," Vegeta said, his voice low. The boy stood wide eyed, automatically lifting his arms when Goku laied the unconscious woman in them. Vegeta jerked his chin, gesturing behind him. "Go! Stay with the other warriors until I return," he demanded, not sparing the young man another glance. The boy took off, his feet thudding softly as he ran. After about an hour, he came upon the other warriors, their tails wrapped around their waist as they milled about, quickly rushing and surrounding a body laying on the floor when they heard the patter of running feet. They visibly relaxed when they got a good look at who approached. The eldest stepped forward. "Kon, how are you boy?"

The young man nodded, studying the partially blocked body. He gave up the woman in his arms when one of the older saiyans walked up and took her. His gaze stayed on the still form. "Who's that, Macome?" he asked, finally raising his eyes to look at the leader. They all walked to the woman, studying her, surrounding her protectively before answering. The older warrior met the young boys gaze.

"Our Queen."

* * *

They found the boys in the last room, a massive window encasing the wall facing the hall. Apparently for the man, Tokage, to use as amusement. They quickly took out the guards, silently thankful they weren't killing their fellow saiyans, before Vegeta blasted the door open. Gideon and Brock rushed out, wrapping their arms around their dad. Their bodies started shaking as they continued to clench their hands in their father's shirt. Vegeta wrapped an arm around them, turning and walking swiftly down the corridor. Goku followed, noticing the boys heads lift to look around them. Brock sniffled.

"Where's mom?" Gideon asked, his voice shaking.

Goku saw Vegeta tense as his footsteps faltered, before stopping all together. He stared in front of him, not saying a word. The boys looked back at their Uncle Goku, eyes widening slightly when they saw his grim face. A sob escaped them, as they came to a realization all their own. The men suddenly took off, Vegeta clutching his sons' to his chest as he ran. Within minutes they came upon the saiyan soldiers, silently sighing with relief as they saw how protectively the men were standing over Marie. The boys wiggled out of their dads arms, once they caught sight of their mother. They ran over, jerking her shirt, shouting at her.

"Mom, get up! Get up!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Why won't mommy get up! Mom!"

Vegeta slowly walked over, his face impassive, as he bent down and picked his wife up. Goku silently grabbed the boys, their faces tucked into his neck as they cried, their tails wrapped around their waist. The others followed, wincing a little as the bright light of the sun blinded them for a moment. Vegeta paused, studying the sky for a moment before looking behind him. He studied the saiyan warriors over his shoulder, his gaze landing briefly on the woman cradled in one of their arms. He faced forward again, his shoulder's tense.

"Follow me," he stated softly, before blasting off, the group behind him quickly following.

* * *

The dishes clattered to the floor, the sound of them shattering reverberated around the room as they smashed on the tile. Bulma didn't notice. Her mouth hung open, eyes wide, as she stared out the kitchen window. The group of black haired, olive skinned warriors made her blanch. She slowly stepped out, relief coursing through her as she caught sight of Goku and Vegeta among them. She sniffled, smiling slightly when she saw Brock and Gideon clutching their uncles' shirt. Her smile disappeared when she saw Marie, laying limp in Vegeta's arms. She gasped. _Not again!_ She started forward, not noticing the looks she was getting from some of the warriors. Zoey stepped out behind her, staring wide eyed. She followed, walking towards Goku and the children. Gohan and Goten came out, the oldest holding Pace, watching in curiosity. The fighters didn't say anything, just watched as Bulma walked up to their King, gazing down at the woman in his arms. She looked up at him, studying his face for a moment, before walking away. Vegeta followed, not saying a word. Goku let Zoey take the boys, their eyes watching Vegeta turn the corner with their mother. They clutched the woman's shoulder's, easing their hold when she squeaked. She patted their backs softly, not saying anything. Goku studied the saiyan warriors in front of him. Crossing his arms after a moment, he softly bit out an order.

"Okay, line up so I can take a good look at you!"

The soldiers, knowing that he fought beside the King the whole time, didn't question him. They did as he commanded. The saiyan holding the unconscious woman was directed to the infirmary, Zoey leading the way as the boys ran up to their brother. Chi-Chi came up beside her sons', watching her husband slowly walk down the line of soldiers. He looked back at her.

"We need to find them some clothes, and I'm sure their hungry," he said, looking back at them to see them nod slightly. Chi-Chi studied them for a moment, her eyes narrowed, before speaking.

"God Goku! How the hell are we going to fit all of them into the kitchen?"

Mr. Briefs stuck his head out, his gaze roaming over everyone before answering.

"Well, my dear," he seemed to smile. "We can use the dining hall on the other side of the house. It's big enough." He ducked back into the house, apparently going back to his lab. "Oh dear," they heard bunny say, before turning and commanding the bots to start cooking. Goku and Chi-Chi quickly filed them into the house, the sea of black hair and olive skin making Yamcha blanch as he stuck his head out of the living room. He quickly disappeared. The saiyan that seemed to be the speaker of the group, appearing no older than Goku, paused, looking back and waiting for the powerful fighter to come abreast of him. He seemed to hesitate.

Goku raised a brow, watching the saiyan curiously. The seasoned warrior looked towards the others disappearing thru the swinging doors, before turning back to the good-natured saiyan.

"I wanted to ask," he paused, his voice low as he gazed a the ground for a moment. He raised his head and met Goku's eyes. "Is the flame haired one," he made a motion with his hand, curling it around his head. Goku arched an eyebrow. "You mean Zoey, the one with the curls?" A grin slowly spread across his face as he watched the saiyan nod. "What about her?"

The man hesitated again, seeming embarrassed. He cleared his throat, looking Goku in the eye.

"Is she mated?"

* * *

The house was in chaos, what with the group of saiyans making Capsule Corporation their home, Goku and his family staying for the sake of Bulma's sanity, and everyone worried about Marie's current condition.

"I wanna see mom!" Pace said, putting his hands on his hips. He glared at his uncle, who was blocking the doorway to the infirmary. Goku crossed his arms, his expression softening a bit. "Pace, you're dad already told you to wait, son. Let your mother recover, okay?" he asked, his voice soft. He swallowed as he watched his nephew tear up. The boys' lip quivered, before he turned and ran around the building. Goku sighed, looking up after a moment when a movement caught his eye. Zoey walked across the compound, towards the massive greenhouse connected to the garden. He watched with interest as the saiyan, Macome, landed a few feet from her. He saw the man's tail unravel, flicking in curiosity behind him as he studied the curly haired woman. Goku watched the interaction, a small smile on his face, as the man folded his arms, slowly walking towards Marie's friend. He chuckled when Macome's face flushed after a few minutes, a small smile appearing on the mans' face. Goku stepped away from the double doors, walking towards the kitchen. He glanced back one more time before stepping through the glass door. Zoey and the saiyan warrior were slowly walking towards the garden, the woman's hands waving wildly as she talked, the taller soldier looking down at her, a small smile on his face. Goku watched as his tail swished contently behind him, before lightly encircling her waist.

* * *

The saiyan woman, now known as Hana, recovered first. She was quiet, reserved, and only showed an interest in bunny's flower garden. The fighters noticed her out there at all times of the day, seeming to do nothing else but eat and sleep. They left her alone, not exactly knowing what happened to her on the ship. She seemed to not even notice Goten's interest, as he helped her move massive bushes, not complaining as he did what she asked. The others' smirked, smiling a little at his obvious infatuation. They were still worried though. A week had already passed with no sign of Marie getting better. They could see it wearing on the prince, as he picked at his food, the pallor of his skin evident as time wore on. They didn't know what to do. Bulma finally convinced him to sleep in his own damn bed, not a chair in the med ward. She shouted at him, to the amazement of the saiyan soldiers, that she didn't want to haul his heavy ass onto a gurney too. They watched, eyes wide, as their King sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before opening them again. He stared at his food, before getting up and walking out. Kon, the youngest saiyan among the soldiers, came to the realization that this woman must be of great importance to talk to his King like that. And get away with it! Anyone else would be dead by now, he was sure! He turned to Kuma, a massive warrior who's muscles bulged out from his skin. He wore an outfit similar to the King's right hand man, Goku, the fabric straining over his physique. The muscles in his legs stretched the seams as he shifted, grabbing another whole chicken and diving in. His hair stuck out in wild abandonment down his back, no matter how much the blue haired woman tried to get him to comb it. His jaw worked as he crunched into the bones of the bird, making him seem untamed. His demeanor didn't match his appearance, however. He was one of the quieter warriors, not having much to say unless spoken to directly. Even then, he gave mostly one syllable answers. Or just grunted, like now. Kon watched him eat for a moment, still a little in awe of how huge the saiyan was. The man quirked a brow at him, his eyes questioning as he licked the grease off his mouth. The boy came out of his musings with a shake of his head. He waited for the big man to lay his food down before speaking.

"Do you think the Queen is going to be okay?" he asked softly, his voice low. He watched Kuma narrow his eyes at his plate, before sitting back with a sigh. He didn't look at him. "I hope so," he stated, threading his thick fingers together across his stomach, a frown on his face. They both turned when Raion, one of the more aggressive men, chimed in.

"You know damn good and well if she dies, he might kill all of us," the warrior stated, not looking up from his plate. He ripped a chicken leg off with his teeth, grabbing the bone with one hand and savagely biting into it. The sound of meat tearing and chomping jaws encircled around the table, as the rest of the soldiers stayed quiet, listening to their discussion. Kon narrowed his eyes at the older warrior. "No he wouldn't! Our King wouldn't do that! He would have to have a reason!"

Raion finally looked up, piercing the younger saiyan with his eyes. "He doesn't have to have a reason," he stated, watching the boy swallow. "He could come in here and rip your throat out, and we couldn't do nothing about it. Because his word is law." He didn't say anything else, bending his head and continuing his assault on his food. No one contradicted him, as they shoveled food in their mouths, silently hoping that the new King wasn't as volatile as his father. Kon felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back as their table got quiet. They all paused at the sight of Goku behind them. Some swallowed, knowing the King listened to this man, and if he gave the word, they were dead. Those thoughts didn't coincide with the warriors' relaxed, smiling face though. The men were still tense, having seen just how grim this saiyan could get. They watched as he gazed down at the young boy, bending slightly to talk to him.

"You have nothing to worry about Kon," Goku stated, apparently overhearing their conversation. The boy gulped, his gaze sliding to the floor as he realized this. The others avoided his gaze as well, although for different reasons. Goku patted him on the shoulder again, before moving down the table to sit beside his wife. They watched this strong warrior grimace as the black haired woman fussed over him, amazingly keeping his temper in check at her demanding. They looked at one another, slowly shaking their head, amazed at how a mate could reduce a great warrior to an errand boy.

* * *

Vegeta felt a hand rub up his chest, sliding back down as he frowned, his brows furrowed in confusion as he slowly woke. He felt a hand on his cheek, a second later snatching it, holding it firmly in his grasp. He opened his eyes. He jerked in surprise to see Marie straddling him, a small smile on her face and amusement in her eyes. "Marie?" he said softly, swallowing with difficulty. He watched her bend down, narrowing her eyes. "Where you expecting someone else?"

A chuckle escaped at the familiar words, Vegeta letting go of her wrist and threading his hands together behind his head. He watched his wife with heavy lidded eyes. A smirk appeared on her face, as she bent down and licked his chest. A growl started low in his throat, their eyes meeting as she moved up, nipping his chin before grinding her lips onto his. Vegeta didn't move his hands, letting her take control as she raked her nails down his chest. He shuddered, feeling his body tighten. Marie moaned. She felt it to. She lifted up, licking her lips before yanking her top off. Vegeta watched, his face slightly flushed, as she disrobed. She grabbed the waistband of his sweats. His eyes narrowed as a small smile appeared, a wicked gleam appearing in her eyes. Marie kept her hands on his waist, watching as frustration crept into his eyes at her slowness. She smirked, moving her hands away to rub up his chest again. Vegeta grabbed her legs, flipping her onto her back. He appeared over her before she could move. He dipped his head, kissing along her neck. "You little tease," he growled, his breath on her skin making her shiver. She widened her legs, letting him settle between them before wrapping her arms around his neck. She arched her back, as he trailed down to her chest. She gasped, clenching his hair as he drove her wild. He quickly divested himself of his pants, the heat of his skin making her moan. His lips ground against hers, a hand clenching in her hair. Vegeta lifted his head, meeting his wife's eyes as he plunged into her. Her face flushed, eyes going to half mast as he quickened his pace. He continued to watch her, both hands clutching his forearms, her hair fanned out behind her as she tossed her head. The prince finally closed his eyes as he felt her muscles clench, burying his face in her neck as he followed mere seconds later. Their breathing leveled off after a few minutes, Vegeta snaking an arm around Marie, lifting her up. She flung her hair back with a flick of her head, a smirk appearing as he settled her on his lap. He growled, grinding his mouth against hers and plunging into her again.

Nobody saw them for the next couple days.

* * *

**A/N: Come on! I had to put another love scene in there! It's been awhile since they had one, what with Marie almost dying and all! I hope you all liked the chapter. I know the sequences aren't long, but I hate stories that just keep explaining, and no action happening. Plus, I write as it comes to me. Please let me know what you think, and review!**

**Name meanings****: Tokage is Lizard in Japanese/ Hana means flower in Japanese/Kuma means bear, and Raion means lion (Japanese).**

***Chapter 32 teaser*: Who wants to battle! Was that just a feeling of Deja Vu!?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This is it you guys! THE! LAST! CHAPTER! I hope you all have enjoyed Marie and Vegeta's journey! **

Chapter 32

They watched the other fighters continue to pour in. The group stood off to the side, unknowingly catching everyone's attention, as it seemed that not only were they strong, but they had the only female to enter in their group. Some of the fighters swallowed, feeling the power radiating off her as she stood silent, among equally strong men. The woman got interesting stares, but those were quickly dispelled by the man beside her, glaring at anyone who gave her a second glance. The fighters kept their distance.

They all listened as one by one, everyone was called to pull a number. The woman named Marie slowly walked up, ignoring some cat calls from the fighters around the arena. She pulled a number, a smirk appearing on her face as she turned and walked back to the men. They heard the tall, wild haired one ask her what number she got. She didn't answer, a smile appearing on her face. Soon, the other, hard faced man walked up, his crossed arms and frown intimidating. He pulled a number also. They saw him smirk as well, looking over his shoulder at the group. He didn't announce his number either.

Everyone was called to the waiting area minutes later, the fighters filing in and watching the little group make themselves comfortable. The wild haired one, the happiest one, zeroed in on the food, while the serious man and the woman leaned against the wall. A small smile crept over the woman's face, her eyes shining with amusement. She ignored the barbs sent her way about being the only female. She just continued to smile.

After the junior division ended, one by one the fighters were called up. The people diminished as the competition wore on. Finally, everyone looked around as numbers 11 and 12 were called. They watched in surprise as the slightly spiked haired man and the woman walked out, side by side as they mounted the steps of the arena. The happy warrior went to the opening, a huge grin on his face as he watched them walk to the ring. The rest of the Z fighters watched with him as well, waiting in anticipation. This was gonna be a good fight!

They topped the steps, one going left while the other went right. They circled, eying one another as they stopped. Both of them turned, facing one another. Vegeta kept his arms crossed, his eyes slightly narrowed as he watched Marie relax her stance. He smirked. Marie's hands balled into fist as the announcer came on, shouting their names into the loud speaker, momentarily pausing as a roar went up, the loudest coming from the section of black haired, olive skinned fans. He continued, after about five minutes, stating the rules once again and getting the crowd pumped. A movement caught both their eyes. They looked, watching as Gideon, Brock, and Pace ran up to Goku, pumping their fists in the air and shouting encouragements to their parents. A little black haired girl of five years old walked out with them, holding a little doll and watching them with interest. Their daughter, Rin. They watched Gideon, almost as tall as Goku now, lean an elbow on his uncle's shoulder, punching a fist against Pace's and smiling. They looked back at one another, slowly smiling.

"Is this deja vu, or what?" Marie asked softly, listening to her sons' shouts. They watched their daughter roll her eyes at her brothers' antics.

Vegeta smirked, a grin sliding across his face. He took a step forward, chuckling as she tensed, rolling his shoulders and glancing at his boys once more. He looked back at his wife, watching in amusement as she assumed the horse stance.

"So, what? You wanna call this one quits too and go 'train' in the hyperbolic time chamber?" Vegeta asked, laughter in his eyes.

Marie grunted, crunching her body up even more as she saw the man in a monk's suit walk towards the drum. She narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Not on your life!" she smirked, watching as he noticed the man too.

They launched themselves at each other as the bong sounded.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love when things come full circle!? I enjoyed writing this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm out!**


End file.
